


Equinox

by RedXEagl3



Series: Aberration Duology & Other Associated Works [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXEagl3/pseuds/RedXEagl3
Summary: A woman is cast upon the sea of fate, and left marooned in a strange land she doesn't recognize. Soon enough, she finds herself embroiled in a world of blood, steel, and silence. (OC-Insert) (Fates Rewrite)
Series: Aberration Duology & Other Associated Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087994
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. New Light

The shackles around Liz's wrists rattled as the woman came in.

The blonde-haired woman shook her head, getting her mind under control as the other woman entered, the steel bars to her cell scraping against the stone ground as she did so. Liz looked up to see her again, for what felt like the millionth time. Shoulder-length blue hair, golden eyes shining from the darkness that had become all she knew. Ornate armor, along with a beautiful crown atop her head gave the image of a warrior-queen.

 _Or someone with some serious cosplay chops_ , Liz hissed in her head.

Liz backed up until she hit the stone wall behind her. The blue-haired woman merely gazed at her for a moment, studying her like one would inspect a piece of meat at the market. A moment later, Liz noticed the cup in her hand, along with a plate with a hard-looking bite of bread.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice distorted as if it was coming from underwater.

Liz's lips thinned. How was she feeling? Well, how nice of her to ask!

"If you must know," Liz began, her voice slow and methodical, "There's an awful draft in here. Maybe you should take better care of your prison cells?"

"Perhaps the cold will still your tongue. Your mockery is wasted, trespasser." The woman replied coldly before placing the plate and water in front of Liz. "You may eat, but you must drink now."

"Or you'll what? Kill me?" Liz replied.

"Not I. That duty will go to our Queen. Whatever hellish tortures she conjures up will be your fate should you refuse."

Liz ground her teeth together as she looked down at the misty water and the piece of bread. This same ritual had gone on for some time, now. The woman in front of her would bring in a cup of water, and maybe a piece of bread or a cut of cheese, before demanding that she drink the water first. The water itself had a coppery taste to it, almost like somebody had bled into the cup before giving it to her. At that moment, all she wanted to do was be at home. Maybe grab a bite to eat at McDonalds or Burger King or anywhere. She'd take fast food over the molding crap she was being given in that god-forsaken prison cell.

How she ended up in said prison cell was the one thing she'd pondered in her time there. How long had she been there in the first place, she wondered. Weeks? Days? Years? Time seemed to slow and speed up at random intervals, leaving her completely unable to tell when the last time she saw sunlight was. All Liz remembered was walking out of the front door of their house, and the next thing she knew, bam, right smack-dab in the middle of a giant, spooky throne room, complete with a massive head glaring down at her the moment she entered.

Liz recalled the last words she said to her mother, and felt herself grow nauseous. She hadn't felt hungry in days, it felt like. Or was it weeks?

"Drink," The blue-haired woman demanded. "Now."

Liz stared into the water given to her and felt her stomach sink even lower. It wasn't just the taste that was getting to her; something was wrong with her. She could feel it. With how much time she spent in that cell, and how little she'd eaten, she should've been nothing but pale skin and bones, barely kept together. That wasn't the case. With every cup of water she drank, she felt stronger. With every sip, she felt her muscles revitalize, her skin regaining its color. She didn't even feel like she needed the little piece of bread.

Unless the woman in front of her and the invisible monsters that followed her were pumping the water with some serious juice, something wasn't right. Poison would've made her feel weaker, not stronger. A part of her wondered why they were even playing these games. Why not just kill her? Why not just end it? Was it fun for them?

A small kernel of anger sparked in her chest, but she quelled it for the moment. Steadily, she took the cup and downed the water in one-gulp. The coppery taste swirled down her throat, and she had to keep herself from gagging.

"You know," Liz coughed, "If this is your way of killing someone, it could use some serious work."

"Our lady has plans for you, trespasser," The woman replied, continuing to stand in front of her and study her.

Liz had to keep her lips from drawing back into a sneer. "You keep saying that but I've got no idea what those plans are. Why even keep me alive? Why keep me here? What're you bastards planning!?"

"It is not my place to know, neither is it yours. What can a pawn know of the plans of the Queen?"

"A chess analogy? Oh, so sophisticated! Aren't I lucky I got put in here by a bunch of golden-eyed _classy_ morons. Are you gonna monologue in front of me soon or do I have to draw it out of you?"

The woman stared at her for several seconds, and Liz felt the hot-blooded snarl that had slowly etched itself across her face vanish. In its place, the woman donned a smirk. A toothy one that sent small shivers up Liz's spine.

"That tongue of yours does you no credit, fool," She hissed, her smile turning vicious, "I wonder, will our Lady punish me for cutting it out of your filthy mouth? Hmm. Best not to tempt fate on that front. Rest assured, trespasser, our Queen's protection will only keep you safe for so long. Mind your tongue in the future."

"Make me," Liz slumped back against the wall, "What else can you take from me? I've already lost everything. Everyone. Anything you do to me will be a mercy."

The blue-haired warrior-whatever stood silently for a moment before walking forward. Liz tried to move farther backward, but all she did was press herself as flat against the wall as she could manage.

"I may not know our Queen's plans," The woman snarled, "But what I do know is that you are being given a great honor. An honor one such as you hardly deserves! But, it is not my place to doubt our Lady. How long you live or whether you'll die in the vast, frozen wasteland of Nohr, remains to be seen."

"Yeah, a real great honor to be trapped like a rat in a cage…" Liz mumbled as the woman drew back, flicking a stray strand of aqua blue hair behind her ear.

"More than you know, Aberration. More than you know. Our Lady has killed for far less insulting infractions," The woman spat. "Were it up to me, we would parade your body across all of Valla, before sending your innards to the surface as a warning. None should have done what you did and lived."

It was not easy to get Liz well and truly angry. Annoyed? She was always like that. But angry? Pissed off? Not so. She struggled to not surge forward and deck the blue-haired bitch in the face. It would've resulted in her death, certainly, but then again, was she looking for anything less?

In the end, though, she kept her fiery thought to herself and watched as the woman stepped way farther and to the open cell door.

"I don't even know what happened…" Liz whispered silently, taking in a shuddering breath. "A-All I did was walk through the door…"

The woman stopped and twisted her head back, far more than Liz thought was possible. "It is far too late for regret now. It is over."

The blue-haired warrior-queen left, and Liz was left alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

_There was no choice. No rhyme nor reason. All of it happened within the blink of an eye._

_She found herself in a strange place, completely devoid of the usual greenery she expected. It was a castle, like ones from all those old places in Europe. The throne room was massive, reaching so far back she couldn't see the end of it. A purple carpet laid out before her, as if she was about to walk out on it like an award-winning actor from Hollywood. The ground was cracked and broken, with molten pools of sparkling_ something _filling in massive holes. True to the name, a throne stood empty before her. Towards the back, it glared at her._

_A mask, bigger than anything she had ever seen. She took a step back, but each footstep sounded like a gunshot, or a grenade going off. And the mask heard it. Its eyes opened, revealing emptiness, but she could feel the coldness. The raw anger and madness behind it, kept at bay only by a pitiful intelligence._

_**TRESPASSER.** _

_The title echoed in her skull as the mask moved forward, revealing a massive, worm-like body. A golden glow formed pupils that looked down at her as she cowered._

_This was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. What was she doing there? She had school, she had friends to talk to, texts to respond to, how was she-!?_

_**AS THE QUEEN OF VALLA, A SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH.** _

_The words rampaged through her skull, feeling as if it was turning her brain into mush. The mask descended, its mouth opening to reveal an empty, black, toothless maw that swallowed her whole._

_She didn't even have time to scream-_

* * *

Liz screamed when she awoke, and the sound was accompanied by the ungodly screeching of metal against stone as something whacked her across the back. She inhaled dust and coughed up a storm as she rolled to the ground, her mind trying its best to get ahold of itself. Once the dust had settled, literally, she took several deep breaths, wiping at her dust and sweat covered forehead-

The clanking of chains caused her to do a double-take. Her blue eyes stared down at the wrought, rusty metal that clasped and trapped her wrists, and followed the chains that connected them to the wall.

Only, they weren't connected to the wall anymore. They had been torn away from the stone. Somehow, they had been completely separated and she was able to move around with ease.

"W-What?" Liz questioned loudly, looking at her hands for a moment. She moved them around, feeling as if the chains weighed nothing. She distinctly remembered testing them when she first arrived, and they were as solid as, well, iron. Why was it they felt as if they were made of styrofoam.

Liz looked around her cell, as if she expected someone or something to come running for her. There was nothing, no footsteps, no sound of clanking metal, nothing.

 _Did… Did_ I _do that?_

She stood up, looking over to the door that had imprisoned her for so long. Liz flexed her fingers, pressed her lips into a thin line, and moved toward the barred cell door. Grasping two of them, she tested herself. Lightly, she shook the bars, feeling and hearing the sound of metal lightly scraping against stone again. She progressively shook them harder and harder, the sound growing louder and louder as the bars slightly bent with each push.

_C'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Get me outta here!_

With one final, massive screech of rusty metal, the door gave way, breaking off its metal hinges and slamming to the stone floor with a mighty 'wham'. Liz looked down at the iron door, her mind completely blank at the display of her own, newfound strength. Whatever thoughts she had became muddled as the sound of the chains she still wore scraped against the ground again. Blearily, almost robotically, she pried at the clasps around her wrists and pulled. With no small amount of effort, they gave way and came off, but the fact she was able to do it at all worried her.

_What's happened to me?_

Liz decided to shuffle that thought away for later. In the meantime, she had a prison to escape.

* * *

When Liz first arrived in Valla – that's what she remembered it being called. Personally, she would have called it 'vertigo-causing hell pit' but that might've scared off the tourists – she had somehow ended up in the middle of a giant castle, and moments later had been broken by invisible monsters with gold coins for eyes. When she exited her prison, the light of an off-balance sun shining down upon her and nearly blinding her, she bore witness to what Valla truly was.

It turned out her earlier, sarcastic remark on her arrival was pretty damn accurate to the world that she found herself in.

Valla was dreamlike. Well, perhaps a better term would've been 'nightmarish', but until something really horrible happened, she was content with 'dreamlike'. The land was awash in light, basking in it as if the very soil was alive. It was like looking down a spiral, and the land itself was wrapped around it. Bits of islands tapered off into steep cliffs that led to nothingness, and when Liz turned around, she finally got a good look at the castle she had been imprisoned in, and was currently escaping.

Liz felt herself grow nauseous, far more than she had before, just staring at it. A tattered spire would be the most effective way to describe it, with bits of broken stonework and shattered windows looking out over the alien landscape.

Liz nearly fell over when she felt a _pulse_ come from it. It echoed in her mind, and her ears were filled with white noise as she scrambled over the dirt, regaining her footing and looking back at the double-set of wooden doors she had pushed open with ease.

_Something's wrong._

It was too easy. Way too easy. There were no guards on her way out, she felt nobody's eyes watching her as she escaped. It was as if she was just being let go. She couldn't even see any glowing golden eyes within the depths of the dungeon. No fellow prisoners, nothing. It was as if the entire world had become dead.

Liz shook her head as the pain from whatever had happened faded away. She didn't want to shuffle more to the side, but until she was either dead or safe, she had to. And if she was dead, well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore at all.

With that in mind, Liz wearily began jogging. She had no idea where to go, no idea where there even _was_ beside the name. She was completely, and utterly, alone.

That did not last long.

Liz had been traveling for what might've been less than ten minutes before a set of eyes opened up in a forest, looking at her as if she was a rat. Her own eyes widened at the sudden attention, and her brisk jog meant to conserve energy opened into a dead sprint.

"Well…" She panted to herself, "Here goes nothing!"

She had no idea to what extent she'd been… modified. But she was not going to ignore what she had been granted. She'd take any advantage she could get. If the stupid invisible bastards didn't like it, well, they were out of luck, and perhaps Liz was swimming in it.

There were second thoughts when a second pair of eyes, then a third, then a fifth, then a twelfth opened open and chased her from the darkness. In her opinion, she was making good time all around, considering she'd gone through weeks of malnourishment, but in the end, she could only go so far.

Liz did not go out of her way to corner herself. Who the hell would? But there were only so many places to go when the world itself seemed to be floating on an endless expanse of white emptiness. The creatures that followed her were completely silent as well, and beyond their eyes, she had very few ways to see them before they'd almost grabbed her. Despite her newfound strength, she had a feeling if one of them got to her, it'd be game over. Kaput. Dead.

Not that she seemed to have very many options.

In the end, every escape route had been blocked off, every possible hidey-hole and corner covered by the invisible monsters. Liz turned around and backed up, her heels at the edge of one of the towering precipices that dotted Valla. Her breath left her quickly as she felt her skin pale. One turn of her head and she was face to face with certain death. When she turned it back around, she was met with a death of a very different, likely more painful kind.

… _Guess I'll be home soon._

It was a bleak hope, one born in a hopeless situation, but as the golden-eyed monsters marched their way toward her, the sound of clanking metal following each of their footsteps, it was the only one she had. The only one she could cling to. What kind of life was it that she had lived there anyway? A prisoner. An experiment for whatever the hell the blue-haired woman from before was doing.

Was death not preferable in that situation?

Perhaps if she'd had more time to run, she wouldn't have been pressed to jump.

But there was no choice.

Liz glared at the invisible monsters and mockingly raised a hand to her forehead in a salute. "Congratulations! Have a nice life, you introverted bastards!"

One of the creatures, apparently realizing what she was about to do, surged forward and attempted to grab her by the neck, but she was already over the edge by then. Liz watched as the world fell away beneath her. The cliff sped past her as she descended into the white below. She closed her eyes, hoping that whatever came next would come quick-

* * *

-Or it wouldn't.

It was a strange feeling at first, the air itself had become unnaturally humid the farther down she fell. Liz dared not open her eyes, just in case the bottom, or lack thereof, of the bottomless void was close. When she attempted to take one last deep breath, however, she found her lungs filled with _water_.

Liz's eyes shot open as she saw nothing but a vast blue expanse falling in front of her. Her momentum slowed, but she still shot through the water with surprising force. For a split second, she looked down to see a crack near the bottom of the seabed, slowly draining bright light. Or was it a riverbed? Based on how unsalty the water was, likely a riverbed.

Not like she had much time to process that fact as she tumbled through the water, her body screaming for a gasp of air that would never come. Not until she reached the surface. A deep sense of vertigo crept into Liz's body as she flew out of the river, like gravity itself had realigned all of a sudden, and the next thing she knew, she was in the air again. Droplets of water and the sound of a splash echoed in her eardrums as she finally let out a piercing scream. Soon enough, she fell back towards where she came from. It was like a demented water park ride, only without the fun. She splashed right back down, her back feeling as if it had struck concrete as she hurriedly flailed her limbs around, attempting to gain balance.

Liz broke through the surface, this time much gentler. She gulped at the air for all that it was worth, feeling as if her lungs would explode at any second. When her eyes finally opened, she was face to face with a sky filled with stars, with a pale, small moon hanging lowly over them all, casting an alien light upon the water.

_The moon doesn't look like that._

Shaking her head, Liz moved toward the shore, or where she thought the shore was. A forest greeted her there, she could see, with trees with jagged branches and sharp leaves. It wasn't the most comforting look, but it was far more familiar than Valla's ungodly vertigo-causing landmasses.

Crawling onto the muck, Liz grasped at anything that gave purchase. She slid along like a slug through the mud, before rolling onto her back.

Liz didn't know how long she laid there, completely vulnerable to anything or anyone that came by. In all honesty, she didn't care, and by the time she had come to her senses, she let out a small chuckle.

Said chuckle steadily grew until it turned into full-blown laughter, almost cackling until the tears started to stream down her face. Liz couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying, or both, and she couldn't find it in herself to really differentiate after a while. She just laid there and laughed and laughed until her throat burned and her eyes were red.

When the laughter finally subsided, she felt empty. Liz couldn't even summon the will to move when she heard the sound of clanking metal alongside footsteps.

"Right there," A voice said, a gravelly male one. "There she is. She popped out of the water and then just laid there and laughed. Scared away all the rabbits."

"You're sure?" Another voice said, this one softer and distinctly feminine. "She just… burst out of the water, as you said?"

"Yes," The man intoned, "She scared me, and I thought you would be interested."

The footfalls stopped just short of her head, and Liz tilted until she saw who exactly, though it was alright to interrupt her existential crisis. A man and a woman looked down at her. The man had short blonde hair and tanned skin, and had perhaps the scariest face she had ever seen. Coupled with the intimidating black plate armor he wore, and Liz felt every instinct in her demand that she crawl away as fast as she could. If only it were so easy!

The woman was much smaller than the man. Long, flowing blue hair trailed behind her along with deep blue eyes. What she lacked in stature, though, she made up for it in sheer iron. The woman looked as if not even a mountain could move her.

"Hey guys," Liz croaked out, feeling either a gentle sob or another fit of laughter deep in her chest. "How's it going? Wonderful night for stargazing, huh?"

The man and woman exchanged glances before the woman tilted her head back to the forest. The man silently nodded before trudging away, his armor clanking loudly with each step.

"I do not know who you are or where you have come from, but it is alright. You are safe now," The woman said gently, circling around Liz and kneeling. "Can you stand?"

"I dunno. I haven't tried!" Liz giggled out, slowly rising her back out of the muck. "I'll tell you what, though, these clothes have gotten really, really uncomfortable. Also, I've been wearing them for I don't know how long, so do ya think you've got some to spare?"

"One thing at a time, my good lady," The woman replied, "Do you have a name?"

"Hah! Who doesn't?" Liz coughed back, turning her head. "Don't answer that. It'll only make me more depressed. My name is, uh, my name is Elizabeth. Though please just call me Liz. I hate it when people call me by my full name."

The woman raised a brow. "No surname?"

"It's Wright, alright? Elizabeth Eleanor Wright. If you use only the first letters it spells EEW, so please just call me Liz- Why're you so pale all of a sudden?"

The blue-haired woman stood up and turned to the river where Liz had come from. "…Your last name is Wright?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that a curse around here or something?" Liz asked sincerely.

The woman shook her head. "No. It just reminds me of somebody I know. Since you have been forthright and honest with me, I will tell you my name. I am Lucina Lowell, a mercenary traveling these lands."

"A… mercenary?" Liz looked her up and down. "You look like a princess. Like one of those Disney ones, what with that crown and that armor and- Jesus, that's a big sword."

Lucina merely smiled. "Well, I have no idea what 'Disney' is so I will take your word for it. You're not familiar with these lands, are you?"

Liz barked a laugh. "Gee! What gave it away? Don't worry, I'll just sit here and sleep and get muddy. Maybe they'll find my body in a few hundred years like with that one frozen guy over in Europe. 'Most Well-Preserved Woman in Another World'. I like the sound of that!"

Lucina didn't laugh, but she did do that thing that was almost a laugh. The blue-haired woman sighed before approaching Liz once more. "Well, there are certainly better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." She offered a hand. "Here. Give me your hand."

Whatever mask Liz had put on cracked slightly as the smile she wore over her face broke into a small frown as she looked down. "…Will you tell me what's going on?"

"To the best of my abilities."

Liz nodded, closing her eyes for a moment before taking Lucina's hand. With surprising strength, the swordswoman raised her to her feet. Liz let out a breath as she leaned down, propping her upper body up using her knees.

"J-Just gimme a second. Head's still swimming," Liz shook her head. "God… Before I go anywhere with you, and I know I am because I doubt you don't have a camp set-up around here, can you at least tell me where _here_ is? 'Cause all I know about where I come from is that it's a piece of crap. All vertigo-looking landscape and light."

"Believe me, Lady Liz, this place is the exact opposite of where you have come from," Lucina chuckled, "We are in Nohr, in the Forest of the Forlorn. Light rarely finds its way here, but you may find the darkness less to your liking in due time."

Liz groaned. "Perfect."

* * *

Liz followed Lucina through the woods. The swordswoman hadn't been lying when she said light rarely found its way there; the canopy blocked even the light of the moon from reaching the ground. Just enough trickled in to ensure they weren't encased in pure black, but Liz had to stick close lest she lost her way in the gloomy foliage.

_What I wouldn't do for a hamburger right now…_

Before long, after ducking under errant branches and nearly tripping over gnarled roots, Liz spotted a lot in the darkness. A campfire, from the looks of it. Surrounded by four canvas tents. Makeshift walls and a clothesline completed the look, bringing images to Liz's mind of when she went out camping with her family years prior.

"Lucy!" A voice said as someone got up from their place on a tree stump. "Hah, you're back! So, what did ya find? Anything good? Maybe something shiny?"

Lucina shook her head. "Nothing of the sort, Charlotte. Unless you count blonde hair."

"Blonde hair? Wait…" The woman, apparently named Charlotte, looked behind Lucina and at Liz. She was tall and wore fur-padded leather armor, and coupled with her pale skin and long, flowing blonde hair, she looked the part of a delicate flower. Liz would have almost believed it herself if she didn't see the massive axe strapped to her back. "So you found a layabout, huh? Benny was all agitated earlier and now I guess I can see why. Come up out of the water, did she?"

"That she did, and we're taking her with us," Lucina intoned, "I'll not leave a person behind in these woods. Not at night."

"Okay, well, that's all nice and good but do we really need anyone else besides us four?" Charlotte questioned loudly.

"You are free to tell her she is not welcome, should you want. It is her decision whether or not she wants to stay. But my mind is made up. I'll not leave her behind to be made food for the barghests."

Charlotte's face scrunched up and Liz had to hold back a giggle. "Well… fine. Anyways, hi there!" Charlotte bounded up to Liz and quickly took her hand in hers, shaking it with such strength Liz almost thought she'd rip her arm out of its socket. "My name's Charlotte, although I guess you knew that from Lucy! Hehe! It's so nice to meet you!"

"U-uh, likewise," Liz replied uneasily, wary of the woman's sudden change of attitude.

"Aww, shrinking back like that already? Look, I know how I can be sometimes, but don't worry about it! Hehe, aren't you cute?" Charlotte cooed, her smile almost splitting her head in two.

Liz felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she looked away. "I'm all caked in mud and haven't eaten anything filling for I dunno how long. How can I be cute?"

"Who said you can't be cute with all that? It gives you a rustic look!"

Liz tilted her head and opened her mouth to say something before Lucina interrupted their impromptu compliment session. "Charlotte, where did Benny go? And has Shura come back yet?"

The blonde-haired warrior shrugged. "I dunno. Benny went out to go find the rabbits again. Think our newcomer's entrance scared him off. And as far as I know, tall, dark and handsome is still out there scouting ahead. At this point, if the wildlife doesn't end him, I think a roving band of Faceless might."

_That doesn't sound good._

Lucina pursed her lips and nodded. "I need to talk to Liz for a while. Would you mind if you…?"

Charlotte waved her hand. "Eh, don't worry about it. Was just about to get some beauty sleep anyway. Make sure not to wear her out on her first night, alright?" Charlotte winked.

Liz sported a healthy blush at that, while Lucina remained completely stone-faced. "I'll be sure not to," She replied easily, so much so that Liz almost balked. "If we get to be too loud, don't hesitate to let us know."

Charlotte stretched, and Liz tried her best not to stare. "Hah, don't worry about it. I've gotta feeling I'll sleep like a log. Nighty-night!"

With that, the blonde-haired warrior snuggled underneath her designated tent and drifted off, leaving Liz and Lucina basically alone. Lucina sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I apologize for my companion's lack of manners. But believe me, things could be much worse."

Liz shivered. "I just came from a worse place so that ain't saying much."

Lucina stared at her a moment before nodding and pointing towards a tree stump. "Please, have a seat. I realize it may not be the most comfortable arrangement but we weren't planning on staying here for long."

Liz moved to sit down and almost found herself barreling over the stump. Her legs were much more tired than she thought, but she was able to sit down comfortably after a moment or two of flailing. Lucina sat opposite of her, trying not to laugh at her predicament.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked, a small smile on her lips.

Once Liz had settled, she let out a groan. "Nah, I'm fine. Ya know, once you get out of being imprisoned for God knows how long, you just kinda get used to it."

Lucina's smile vanished when Liz said that. "Indeed. Do you know where you were imprisoned?"

"Someplace called 'Valla'. Never told me that but they kept saying that name and I just thought that's what it was called," Liz answered, "And what's the big idea? Aren't I supposed to be asking _you_ questions? I'm the one who got sent to who knows where, to a place where people wear full metal armor and use swords! The hell is this, medieval times!?"

"I'd ask that you keep your voice down, friend," Lucina whispered, gesturing to Charlotte's sleeping form. "She is much like a bear when it comes to sleep. I would not wish to wake her. I understand your frustrations, Liz, and believe me when I say that you are safe so long as you are free from your bonds and around us."

"…Do you know what happened to me?" Liz asked, a spark of hope appearing in her blue eyes. "Please, tell me. If you know anything-!"

"I know not why you appeared, or why you were whisked away from whence you originated," Lucina said quietly, lifting a hand up to stop Liz. "I do know the place where you claim to come from, however. Valla, a kingdom lost in the land between worlds, just below our feet. I know of the circumstances surrounding it. What happened to you while you were there?"

Liz shivered again, feeling as if her bones were trying to escape. "I dunno. And I don't wanna remember. Can we stop talking about this, please?"

The blue-haired mercenary looked as if she was about to press further, but thought better of it at the last moment. She acquiesced, nodding her head. "Of course. My apologies. Perhaps it would be better if Valla laid forgotten, but unfortunately, its existence will one day be revealed, whether we like it or not."

Liz tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucina shook her head. "A story for another time. Anyway, I recall you wanting to know where, exactly, you ended up. As I said, we are in Nohr, a landlocked kingdom. We're in the Forest of the Forlorn, in Nohr's south. My band and I are tracking down a group of bandits that have been terrorizing the local population for months now."

Liz grumbled and placed her head in her hands. "God, I really am in the middle ages…"

Lucina let out a dry chuckle. "I don't know what that means. Which, really, is a familiar feeling. It was not so long ago that I came here myself, although I imagine my transition was far smoother than yours, even if it began with bloodshed."

Liz hung her head low, feeling as if something was thrust upon her shoulders while she was barely able to lift it. She looked up after a moment. "Why do I do now?" She asked, "I've got no place to go, I still don't know anything about where I am, I…"

"You may stay here. With us," Lucina said quickly, "I would never forgive myself for turning a blind eye to someone in need, and it is clear that you need both guidance and protection before you are able to live on your own."

"Live? Why live?" Liz said, shrugging.

Lucina raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Liz sighed. "Nevermind. I, uh, thank you. Really. Taking me in on such short notice like that is… well." Liz folded her hands in her lap. "I'm really glad I met you when I did. If not I probably would have died on that riverbank."

"Think nothing of it, friend. Finding and helping people seems to be a rare talent of mine." Lucina raised to her feet. "Now, I believe it is time we turn in for the night. I'll help you set up a sleeping area and then I'll go look for Benny. As for Shura, well, I am sure he can find his own way."

Benny must've been the guy Liz upset when she came about. Charlotte said as such. Meanwhile, she had no idea who Shura was, and at that moment, she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was finally get some rest.

After about an hour or two, Liz was on her back, in new, clean clothes, and trying to drift off to sleep. There was no sleep for her that night, though. Not any good sleep. That would become a theme for her; constant sleepless nights and wandering thoughts. No matter how long she kept her eyes closed, no matter how much she willed it, whenever she began drifting off, her thoughts would instantly return to that light-filled land below, the clanking of armor as she ran from the invisible monstrosities, and the smell and taste of copper as she downed another cup of murky water.

Somehow, her veins ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> So, a few things to get off the docket, I edited Fates extensively. It may not show up too much in these beginning chapters, but there're so, so many things I have changed. My ultimate goal, however, was to keep the basic shape of it, as well as keep the characters as close to their canon selves as was possible. For characters like Xander, all I will do is make them more consistent. For characters like Azura... well, we'll get there when we get there.
> 
> As you can see from this chapter, though, things will be changing right off the bat. For those of you who haven't read Aberration, another one of my goals is to make it so you can enjoy this story without having read that one, even though this is technically a sequel fic. Everything that needs to be explained will be explained within the story itself, aside from some minor things. Besides, this doubles as a Fates rewrite as well as an OC-Insert.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up the consistent update schedule, but rest assured, since this fic is likely to be shorter than Aberration, I can promise you that I will finish it!
> 
> I think that's all I have to say here off the bat, so I'll just go ahead and wrap up this entirely too long AN, lol
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> Hope to see you guys soon, and welcome back!


	2. General Tomfoolery

Nohr had the strangest day-night cycle Liz had ever seen.

Liz had never been anywhere far north. The closest her family ever got to that was when they lived in Germany for three years, and she was just five years old then. She distinctly remembered the days being very, very short. Even then, Germany had nothing on Nohr. When the sun did rise, it was a bleak, red disk outlined by grey clouds, barely granting light upon the twisted landscape. Lucina had assured her that it wasn't always that way.

"We are nearing the end of fall," She had said as they traveled through the winding Woods of the Forlorn. "Once summer arrives, the sun will shine again. I have seen worse."

Liz didn't want to know what 'worse' was, so she dropped the subject then and there. She didn't want to agitate her new companions any more than she already had. The blonde-haired man in the massive plate armor – _Benny_ , she reminded herself. His name was Benny – still gave her odd looks out of the corner of her eye. It was like he expected Liz to suddenly grow ten feet larger and tear the whole band apart. To be fair, Liz did wish she could grow ten feet taller, but the whole tearing apart thing was just in bad taste.

Speaking of her new companions, she was currently in a very heated debate with one over her skills. Bow skills, to be more specific.

"You keep stringing your bow too taut," The skunk-haired man claimed, crossing his arms as he looked down the makeshift range they had set-up. "It is as if you have never strung one in your entire life."

"Gee, how helpful you are! Say, maybe you can tell me all the problems I got wrong on my math homework without telling me _why_ I did! It'd be about as helpful, and probably twice as annoying, so, you know, don't do that," Liz replied, holding the body of the bow in her right hand and pulling the string back with the arrow knocked with her left before relaxing. "It might be taut, yeah, but- Shut up."

The man, Shura, shook his head and sighed. "Some stranger you are, eh? Come out of a water spout and you can't even do something simple like that. At least your form is good."

"I've been practicing," Liz said offhandedly, "Just something to keep my mind off stuff back home. Never thought I'd have to use it like this, though. In the middle of a medieval hellhole. God, this is insane."

"Got no clue what 'medieval' means, but you ain't wrong about Nohr being a bit of a hellhole," Shura grunted, watching Liz do her exercises. "At least people around here are honest, though. They'll stab you in the gut, yeah, but they'll do it while looking you in the eye. Those Easterners might find it to be honorable, and they ain't wrong, but there's more to it than that."

"You're starting to sound like my _dad_ ," Liz groaned, looking over to Shura and rolling her eyes. "Put on a few pounds and you might start looking the part, too."

Shura barked a laugh, patting his stomach. "After the life I've had, I'd welcome that! Kohga may've been all fine and dandy years ago, but here in Nohr? Only fools who got a gut are them noble twats, what with their pork and beef! If the poor only have chicken to eat, they'll get muscle, sure, but never fat."

"Too much info, old man. Swear to God, I didn't understand half the crap you just said!"

"Hmph. Old man, is it?" Shura grunted, "If you can hit that target with that stick and string you call a bow, you can go ahead and call me whatever you want."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Liz smirked viciously, suddenly nocking an arrow, "Alright, you're on!"

Unfortunately, Liz had underestimated just how rusty she had become. If you weren't careful with a bow and arrow, you were liable to hurt yourself more than the person you wanted to skewer. She knew enough and had enough muscle memory to make sure she didn't shoot her eye out, but when she loosed her first arrow, she knew something was wrong. It flew, yes, but it flew wrong. Off-kilter. It didn't so much as graze the target. Liz balked at the appalling display while Shura cackled.

"' Is that a challenge', she says!" He howled, "A challenge? For you, maybe! I expected ya to at least hit the target, girly, not hit the tree two wheels behind it!"

"S-Shut up! I'm rusty, alright!?" Liz protested weakly, shaking her head as she strung another arrow quickly. "Alright, alright. I'm gonna try again!"

"Sure, sure," Shura waved dismissively, "Just a quick tip, try to aim with your eyes, yeah? Very important."

"Ah, thanks for reminding me. I'll be sure to carve that into your forehead when I 'accidentally' move my bow over to the side. Like this-" Liz shook her head. "No. No, no. You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

Shura nodded, a shit-eating grin on his face. "I'd give ya a prize, but even with Lucy's connections, we ain't got nothing. If you can keep your cool while I'm sitting here sniping at you, then chances are you'll survive an encounter with a rabbit, at least."

Liz finally decided to ignore the white and black-haired man, focusing on aiming. She called herself down, making sure she didn't hold back the string for too long. When she finally let go of the arrow, it flew much better. It struck the target, a few points away from the center. She doubted she'd hit the center even if she tried her hardest, considering how out of practice she was, but it was good to know that she hadn't lost her touch.

_And you said it'd be a waste of time. Well, I got a feeling this little hobby of mine will be a lot more useful now._

Shura whistled. "If I had a gold piece right now, I might've just given it to you. You weren't lying when you said you were rusty, huh?"

Liz's face scrunched up as she wiped at her forehead. "Being trapped inside a cell for God knows how long tends to do that, yeah."

The man snorted, leaning against a tree. "You'll fit in just fine in Nohr, then. Very few people you'll walk by in the Windmire streets haven't done time in a cell. Gods, I must've spent a year or two in there all my own."

"How the hell do you keep getting out then, Mr. Criminal?" Liz snapped.

"Ha! Must've really touched a nerve earlier, huh?" Shura chuckled. "Well, mostly my boys sprang me out. When I had boys, at least. Can never be sure if they'll break their fearless leader out or if they'll decide you're more trouble than you're worth. Pleasant surprise if the former, expected if it's the latter. Everyone in Nohr may look out for themselves, but at least you can trust 'em to do that. Now those Hoshidans, on the other hand, can never tell if they decide it's more 'honorable' to just leave you to rot, or if they'll at least do you the courtesy of lobbing your head off."

Liz let out a sigh, covering one of her eyes as she stared through the dark canopy above her. "Where on earth did I end up…?"

Shura shrugged. "Kid, I used to ask myself that question all the time. I used to spend my days training to be something I ain't back in my homeland, but now that's all gone, and I had to make do with the lot in life I was given."

Liz turned back to the man, eyebrow raised. "Are you giving me a life lesson right now? Seriously? Are we seriously doing this right now?"

"Ha, but you can be glib, huh?" Shura smirked, "I like that! Just make sure you watch who you start spouting off your crap to. Never know if you'll accidentally backtalk a noble on a bad day. Then…" Shura pulled a finger across his throat. "…it's off with your head."

"Nohr really is kinda a shithole then, isn't it?"

Shura nodded. "More than you know, kid, but it's _our_ shithole. The King knows that the princes and princesses know that, the nobles know that, and the common folk know that." Shura stood up and pat Liz's shoulder before marching off. "Go ahead and give your bow hand a little more practice before you come back. Maybe Charlotte'll even give ya more clothes than those hand-me-downs you got on your pale hide!"

Liz grumbled under her breath, the clearest word being 'bastard' and 'call me a kid, will you'. She continued to practice with her bow, however, just as Shura said.

To her credit, she got very close to hitting a bullseye, but not quite.

* * *

"Oh, but how about these ones? I'm sure they'll bring out those pretty blue eyes of yours! No, wait… not very practical. We'll need to lose the cape, is that okay?"

Liz held her arms out to her side, feeling like one of those dolls that artists use to pose for artwork. She would be the first person to admit that she knew nothing about fashion. She and her brother always had that in common, at least. If she could throw on a simple shirt and hoodie, she'd be good for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, the tall, blond woman who skirted about her like a large fly, constantly prickling at her like she was some kind of mannequin, apparently thought differently.

_Shura, when I find you again, I'm gonna smack you upside the head. I would've rather gone to Lucy for this._

"Why such a long face?" Charlotte asked, placing the tip of her finger against her chin. "Don't like the clothes I picked out for you, sweetheart?"

Liz looked down at herself. While it wouldn't be her first choice, she had to admit she looked alright. She was glad Charlotte got rid of the cape, though. That thing would've gotten very annoying.

"'S alright," Liz mumbled, finally putting her arms down. "Thank you for doing this, by the way. I have no idea what's what here, so, uh…"

Charlotte waved a dainty hand. Or it would've appeared dainty at first; Liz could see the barely-hidden callous on them. "Don't think about it! Seriously, don't think about it. Better that way."

Liz touched her toes, testing the limits of her outfit before sighing. "Whatever you say. I'm at you guys' mercy so, you know, I gotta thank you for putting up with me."

Charlotte's perpetual smile changed slightly, and Liz felt a bit unnerved. "Actually, I've been wanting to ask about that. I have to wonder, why would Lucy vouch for you like that?"

Liz let out a slight chuckle at that. "I ain't got a clue! No clue, whatsoever! I mean, I know you didn't see it, but I just kinda 'popped' into this place. Straight outta a river! It was crazy? Then Lucy and that big guy came up and helped me. Or Lucy did, actually. The big guy just kinda left."

"Benny's sensitive, yeah," Charlotte giggled, a little less ladylike; instead of a titter, it was more like a chuckle than a giggle. "You aren't intimidated by him, are you? He's just a giant teddy bear! Very good drinking buddy, too."

Liz pursed her lips. "I don't like alcohol."

Charlotte looked at Liz strangely before shrugging. "it's not for everyone. Well, not that some people have a choice, heh. Personally, I see it as an opportunity, but that's neither here nor there. Still, I gotta wonder why Lucy decided to take you with us. I mean, what's your story? I know you ain't a big-shot noble; you don't look the part. Well, never looked the part since I've known you."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know I'm not a princess from a foreign land? I could be worth millions." Liz replied, brows furrowed.

Charlotte snickered. "That's a good joke! I'd believe you if you told me Lucy was that, but I'd never believe you to be one. You're too dirty for that."

Liz looked down, regarding her new outfit with outright disdain. "I didn't always look like a rat's nest. Being imprisoned for who knows how long will do that to someone. If I could get a bath that wasn't in a stream, some good soap, a few other things, I might start to look the part."

"Speaking of," Charlotte continued, "Where _do_ you come from? Lucy ain't exactly being forthright about what you two've been talking about."

Something about her outfit felt incomplete, and Liz rummaged through a few extra sets of clothes looking for something. Why the little ragtag group of mercenaries she'd found herself in the company of had near a dozen sets of clothes, she'd never know. "I come from the U.S," Liz replied, holding up a pair of leggings before putting them back down with a blush. Way too revealing. "United States. Bit of a shithole but at least we can say it's a shithole without being murdered on sight. Not yet, anyway. You've probably never heard of it."

"Huh. You're right; I haven't. Almost seems made-up," Charlotte noted idly. "You didn't ask before you could search through those clothes, you know."

Liz turned around for a moment, brows furrowed once more. "I'm looking for something to complete this. It doesn't feel right otherwise," She sighed, "Guess I don't blame you if you don't believe me, though. I couldn't even tell you where the U.S. is on a map from here. If it's even here."

Charlotte tilted her head curiously. "Well, now that _is_ strange. It's almost like you're suggesting you're from another world or something."

Liz barked a laugh and continued to laugh for a few seconds. Charlotte looked a bit unnerved but otherwise stayed nearby. "I know, right? Isn't that crazy? But you know what, I'm honestly starting to think that's what happened! I mean, c'mon, you didn't see me do that stupid thing in the river! Or how I even got here! It's all just so _crazy_!"

Charlotte nodded slowly. "I can think of something that's crazy, yeah."

"You saying I'm mad? If so, you're right. Heh," Liz giggled. "Something I can barely keep my head on straight. Literally. Oh," Liz pulled up a hat. A small tricorne. She turned it over in her hands, admiring the craftsmanship.

"Oh, that old thing?" Charlotte pointed. "Someone in a village we passed gave it to me. Some forester or something, real rugged man. Don't know why. Must've thought I was some easy harlot."

Liz raised a brow.

"I see that look you're giving me, kid, and it'd be healthy for you if you stopped."

Liz shrugged, turning over the hat in her hands one more time before putting it on. Despite where Charlotte said she got it from, it fit snugly on her head. "Heh, how do I look now?"

Charlotte half-smirked. "Like a woman version of the forester who gave me the hat in the first place. Hey, you may not be royalty, but at least you got that rugged look about you? Or is it rustic? Either or."

Placing her hands on her hips, Liz struck a pose that seemed suitably heroic. Or as heroic as she could conceivably get. "I think it suits me just fine. Yeah, that'll do alright. Hehe…"

* * *

_**YOU CANNOT HIDE.** _

_Another night, another nightmare. Every day was the same. Everybody the same. Every bloodstain the same. Were they hers or were they theirs? She could not be certain. How could she? Did she even remember her name? Did she even remember where she ended up? Did she remember where she came from?_

_Why keep going?_

_Why keep pushing forward? Why keep moving in the face of such reckless hate? Of such anger and ferocity? Where was the hope? The light?_

_The light surrounded her, and it was blinding. Burning. It melted skin and cracked bone._

_It had seeped into her blood. Blood of her blood. She was among them, now. One of the few blessed with an important role. She had only a certain amount of time before something went wrong. Before her blood began to burn her body. Before it seeped through her core and poured out of her blistered skin. Not even the calming moon would be the same._

_The thing, the Dragon, skulked about beneath the earth, skittering about the very bones of the planet, scheming and planning and pulling on its strings, forcing marionettes to play to its tune. The constant and utter failure to those above, all to fuel its immense hatred._

_**COME TO ME.** _

_Liz was her name. She remembered. But it was a useless title. A moniker. Soon there would be no need for such trifling features. Her purpose was much grander. A catalyst for what would come._

_**FULFILL YOUR DUTY. ONLY THEN CAN YOU REST.** _

_Who was she to say no?_

* * *

When Liz awoke, she didn't scream, but a part of her wanted to. Not because she was scared, no, but from sheer frustration and anger. There had not been a restful night for her since she ended up in Valla, and the night terrors followed her all the way to Nohr.

Liz always had problems sleeping, but they were never that acute. It was always because she stayed up too late on her phone or her computer. Nothing out of the ordinary for someone her age.

The night terrors were malicious, though. Of that, Liz was certain. There was something, someone, tugging at her, but she couldn't place a name to it. It slipped her mind every time she tried to do so. All she saw was a mask behind an opulent throne, staring down at her judgingly. Always staring.

At those times, Liz could only do one thing: go outside.

Liz had to admit one thing: Nohr could be beautiful. In a creepy, depressing sort of way, but beautiful nonetheless. Despite the darkness, the moon shone brightly over the sky. The trees had greatly thinned since Liz had joined the group of mercenaries, giving way to grasslands dotted with sparse trees. Stars twinkled in the sky, far from the nightmarish ones that haunted her dreams.

Letting out a breath that sent a puff of white into the air, Liz shivered and pulled her clothes closer to her body. Leaving her tent may not have been the greatest idea, but it felt stuffy and she had a savage nightmare, so she was willing to deal with it for the time being. At least until she felt well enough to go back to sleep. Which, after she had already awoken, would be difficult to achieve at best, and at worst she'd be awake until the cold sun broke over the horizon. Or as much of a sun could exist in Nohr.

Not that it really bothered her all too much. Liz's blood was still boiling.

"Can't sleep?"

Liz had to stop herself from jumping out of her boots. It was a deep, rumbling voice that called out to her, like gravel had been inexplicably turned into sound. She whipped around, nearly falling into the grass before she beheld who had spoken to her.

"B-Benny…?" Liz hissed, noticing the giant of a man sitting down at one of the rocks that surrounded their fire pit for that night. "What're you-?"

"I didn't mean to scare you," Benny said quietly. "You may want to keep it down, though. Charlotte gets mad when she's woken up."

"R-Right," Liz dryly coughed before letting out a sigh. "You're on watch tonight, right?"

Benny nodded. "That's right."

Liz scratched at her head, grumbling at her hat being gone before deciding to sit right beside the armored man. "Yeah, I remember now. You were right, by the way; I did have a nightmare. A really brutal one, too."

Benny grunted quietly. "I used to get those too. Mostly about ghosts."

"Ghosts? You're scared of ghosts?" Liz asked.

"Terrified," Benny replied gravely.

Liz shook her head. "I think my nightmare involved ghosts, too, but I don't know why. I keep remembering a name, but when I wake up I forget it. And then I have to deal with all this other crap that I can't remember and then my head starts feeling like it's made out of porridge."

Benny looked down with a brow raised. "What flavor of porridge?"

"The worst kind. Plain. More like gruel, really," Liz supplied.

He nodded. "That does sound bad."

"It is!" Liz groused before silencing herself. "Do you think she heard that?"

"Probably not. Charlotte is a heavy sleeper."

Liz looked up. "So do we have to worry about really whispering, then?"

"I don't want to risk it," Benny replied easily.

"…Yeah, fair enough," Liz nodded in agreement, crossing her arms. "What do you do when you have nightmares?"

"I walk around," Benny said, running a hand through his short blond hair. "See if I can't find a few new friends along the way. It's always good to be around things that don't run away because of how you look."

"Do people do that to you? Seriously?" Liz asked, face scrunched up in confusion. "I mean, yeah, you ain't, like, ten-outta-ten material but you're not ugly or anything. Maybe a bit intimidating but so was my brother, and he couldn't hurt a fly."

Benny shrugged again. "It's the way it's always been."

"That's just not fair, then," Liz concluded, pursing her lips. "I mean, I was scared of you, but I get the feeling you were more scared of me when we first met. Isn't that right?"

Benny nodded silently.

"Yeah, see? Just like that. You're like a teddy bear, aren't you?" Liz giggled to herself slightly. "Man, if some girl got the courage to approach you and word of that got out, they'd be all over you. I guarantee it!"

"That's nice of you to say," Benny rumbled, looking away as if to hide a blush.

"Are you blushing? You're blushing! Oh my God, you're adorable," Liz had to keep herself from cackling. "Oh, uh, I should… probably say sorry about scaring you like that, by the way. I didn't mean to just fall out of the river like that. Trust me, if I could do it again, I'd at least do a ten-point dive first."

"I don't know what that means."

"Neither do I! But I'd do it anyway. I'm serious, though, I'm sorry. Can we start again from here?" Liz held up a hand. "Friendly handshake?"

Benny looked at the offered hand for a moment before gently taking it in his own and shaking it. He was gentle, yes, but Liz could feel the strength behind the metal gauntlet. Speaking of metal gauntlets, it was cold and Liz nearly hissed and tore away from the contact, but stopped herself at the last second. All she ended up doing was grimacing before Benny let go.

"Do you wear plate armor like that all the time or is this little journey just a special occasion?" Liz said, wringing her hand.

"We could be attacked anywhere," Benny answered easily. "Armor is difficult to put on. I would be dead before I even fastened on my gauntlets."

"Eesh. Suddenly, you're a downer," Liz sighed, "And I'm still no closer to going back to sleep."

"Stop thinking," Benny said suddenly.

"What?"

"That's what I always did when I had trouble going back to sleep," Benny continued. "Just stop thinking, and the nightmares go away."

Liz had to give Benny credit, that was something she hadn't tried before. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, but Liz went ahead and gave Benny's method a go.

It worked better than she thought it would.

* * *

It hadn't occurred to Liz until she'd already been traveling with her new companions for a week or two that she had no idea where they were going.

That probably wasn't a good idea. Realistically, even though she'd gotten to know a few of them, mostly Benny and Shura, she didn't _know_ them. They were acquaintances, not friends. Lucina herself hadn't even said more than a few things to Liz since they first met, usually boiling down to 'we need to keep moving' and 'are you okay'. It was weird, but Liz still appreciated being taken in on such short notice, and after such strange happenings.

Still, just as Liz couldn't ignore the burning in her veins even when she wanted to, the curiosity was getting the better of her.

There wasn't much time to talk while walking. If only because it'd make things awkward, what with several other people being there as well, even if the occasional bit of banter was fun to follow along with. When they broke off on their route to make camp, again, Liz finally decided it was time.

When Liz approached Lucina, it was just after the fire had been started. The group had traveled a fair distance in only a few hours, but the red disk that was Nohr's sun, so easily snuffed by cloud cover, was already setting. There wasn't any snow, yet, but it likely wasn't far off. Lucina looked to Liz as she came forward, and plopped down right next to the roaring fire she had just created.

"There is something on your mind, isn't there?" Lucina said quietly, going back to watching the flames. "Not something terribly important, but something you need to get off your chest either way."

Liz raised a brow before chuckling. "What're you, a psychic? I mean, yeah, that's what I'm coming to you for. Starting to think I smell funny 'cause you and I haven't talked in what feels like forever."

Lucina blinked and pursed her lips. "I assure you, I have many traits, but being a psychic is not among them," The corners of her lips gently tilted up in a small smile, "Although I admit, it would be a useful power to have. Might have saved me heartache, even. But the reason I was able to tell what you want was because you are not good at hiding your emotions."

"I ain't got nothing to hide. Ya'll know everything there is to know about me. Well, everything I can tell you that you'd understand, I guess," Liz rubbed the back of her neck before pointing to a spot beside Lucina. "Mind if I just sit here? I'm freezing my butt off just standing 'round here."

Lucina tilted her head in affirmation, and Liz stopped herself from sighing when she felt the warmth of the fire upon her face and body.

"I might understand more than you give me credit for, Liz," Lucina said easily, "But I will take your word for it. It is also because you… remind me of a friend of mine. She's terrible at hiding her emotions as well. You can read her face like an open book. Granted, I am not much better."

A humorless chuckle came from Lucina, and when Liz looked over to her, the light of the fire lit up her pale face. "Well, still better than the opposite, I guess. Then it'd just be lonely. Anyway, you're right. I wanted to ask you something, something I probably should have the second we met, heh."

Lucina raised a brow. "Ask away, my friend."

"What're we doing out here?" Liz said quietly, pulling her knees to her chest and adjusting her tricorne. "I mean, out here? What're we doing? What're you going to do with me? I'm just- Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me. You guys are honestly really nice, if kinda strange. Which is also okay because I'm strange too. But, seriously, where are we going?"

Lucina sported an amused smirk. "You ask this now? After traveling with us for more than a week?"

Liz tipped her tricorne lower, to try and hide her face. "Gimme a break, I've never said I have the best memory."

"Apparently so, because I told you what we are doing. My band and I are here to scout out a population of bandits that have been terrorizing villages and halting trade in this part of the kingdom," Lucina explained, "We were contracted by the crown itself. Or rather, this is one of many jobs I have done for them. It is good money, but truthfully I would do it even with no payment. Not that my companions would agree."

"Hell, _I_ wouldn't agree," Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Doing something for nothing is kinda… alright, it ain't the smartest thing in the world."

"Mmm, many would agree with you, and I understand them," Lucina hummed, "Nohr is a cruel, harsh place. It is cold, bitter, and vengeful. But that is only the land itself. I have seen the people that thrive here, that grow stronger despite their hardships. It is a beautiful thing, in my opinion. If there is a way for me to help them, then I will help them. It comes as naturally to me as breathing."

Liz let out a slight chuckle. "You're a real hero, huh?"

"I have heard myself described as such, on occasion. I just see it as doing my duty," Lucina shrugged. "I believe you also asked me a second question: what are we going to do with you, yes? Truthfully, I am still working that out."

"Ah, well, good to know I'm not that important."

"That jest was in poor taste," Lucina narrowed her eyes, "Or you have a sense of humor I find distasteful. Probably the latter."

"My parents used to get on me about that all the time, yeah," Liz rubbed the back of her neck before moving her hat to the side to scratch her scalp. "Don't pay it any mind, Lucina. I'm just like that, and there ain't no way to change it."

"Even so," Lucina continued, "You should not joke about such things. Death is not a fate worth wishing for, not if you can help it. Besides, I would be… remiss to allow it to happen in the first place."

Liz turned over, brow raised in confusion and interest. "Remiss for you, or me?"

"Can it not be both?"

"I'm just asking 'cause we've only known each other for a week or two, and don't get me wrong, you're pretty. Like, very pretty, but-"

"What!?" Lucina's nose wrinkled up in what might have been either disgust or confusion. "I did not mean it like that! I merely," Lucina sighed, "I cannot explain it right now. Or rather, not until my mission is complete, and we are completely among friends."

Liz looked around slowly. "…We aren't among friends right now? Look, you're acting strange, and this is _me_ saying that."

Lucina looked around, as if someone or something would pop-up out of the grasslands and maul her to death. "Can we please drop this subject? If only for the moment?"

Eyes narrowed, Liz acquiesced and nodded. She was still absolutely suspicious, of course, and it was clear, all too clear, that Lucina was hiding something. Unfortunately, that didn't help her all too much, and it looked as if it may have eroded their budding friendship. Liz sighed, patting the blue-haired swordswoman on the shoulder. "Hey, look, sorry about all that. My mouth likes to go faster than my brain sometimes. Just, uh, promise me you'll tell me what's up with that, alright? I've been kept in the dark too long already."

"If I could tell you everything right here, right now, I would, Liz. Please, believe me," Lucina pleaded. "But until we are safe, I cannot risk it."

Liz nodded. "Look, I get it, alright? Okay, maybe I don't. Not really. But still, I won't be pressing it anymore." Liz stood up and stretched. "Eh, probably time to go to sleep anyway. Maybe I'll-!"

Liz didn't get to finish her sentence. The coughing fit she had prevented it. Lucina stood up alongside her and pat her on the back. Liz nearly fell to the ground again, she was coughing so much. Hacking, deep coughs as if something was deep in her chest wracked her body, almost painfully.

"Liz? Liz, are you okay? Get a breath!" Lucina demanded urgently.

Liz held up a finger, looking to Lucina with pleading eyes before the coughing fit finally subsided. She gulped down the precious air as if she were dying of thirst and had just found an oasis in the desert. After a few moments, Liz stood up fully, her breath labored.

"Uh," A stray cough came from her. "I have no idea where that came from."

"Get some rest, my friend," Lucina said, patting her back one more time. "We will be within sight of a village within a few days. Maybe then we can get to the bottom of these fits."

"Wouldn't that be nice, huh?" Liz said with a pained expression.

* * *

**YOUR BODY IS FAILING YOU.**

**I CAN FIX IT.**

**GIVE IT TO ME.**

**SURRENDER TO ME.**

**RETURN TO ME.**

**I ORDER YOU, AS THE QUEEN OF VALLA.**

**RETURN TO ME.**

_**RETURN TO ME.** _

* * *

When Liz awoke the next day, her body felt as if it was being held up by stilts. Her limbs felt heavy, as if her blood had been filled with lead. Her breathing felt labored and deep, and she swore she heard her windpipe whistle with each intake of air. It was like she had a fever, but she knew, deep down, that it was no fever. No, it was something far, far more insidious.

Coming out of her tent, she saw everyone else already packing up.

"Well, look who decided to finally get up," Shura snorted, "Have a good, long rest, princess?"

"She has nightmares," Benny rumbled. "Sometimes you need an hour or two more."

"I don't care about any of that. I need beauty sleep more than anyone!" Charlotte groused. "How come _she_ gets it and I don't!?"

"Quiet, all of you," Lucina suddenly said, marching towards Liz's gently swaying form. "How are you feeling? Any better than yesterday?"

"I don't…" Liz groggily said before rubbing her forehead. She didn't fail to notice how warm her skin was. "I-I don't know. If I felt like this yesterday, then I must've been a lot tougher then."

"She's sick?" Benny asked.

Lucina looked over. "She started coughing last night, but I had thought it only a passing fit. But it appears I was sorely mistaken."

"I can fix her up with a staff but we'd need actually medicine to get her in any real shape," Shura provided.

"See that you do, my friend," Lucina nodded. "Liz, I know you must be in pain right now, but you must remain strong. I do not know exactly what has happened to you, but this doesn't appear to be an ordinary illness."

Liz let out a laugh. "Hah, funny, I was just thinking that same thing when I woke up! G-Great minds think alike and all that, right? Ha! Haha- _Hrgkh-!_ "

Liz descended into a coughing fit that only last a few moments, but when she looked at the palm of her hand, she saw a small smattering of blood on her palm.

"Huh," Liz hummed, "That's… that's not normal, is it?"

What followed was a blur to Liz. A gasp from Charlotte, the clanking of metal plates from Benny, and Shura and Lucina hauling her over their shoulders as they marched through the wilderness, towards… wherever it was they were going. Liz couldn't even be sure where she was anymore. Everything felt hot. Everything felt wrong. In the back of her mind, it felt as if something was scratching away at her very being, eating away at her very foundations, replacing them.

Again, her veins burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the pace of this story is gonna pick up fast. Where I'm going with it, I only expect a few people to guess, let alone know lol.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, fun chapter for the most part.
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See you guys next week!


	3. Hemorrhage

When Liz finally felt herself regain some semblance of clarity, she was in a place she didn't recognize. She was in bed.A warm, if not entirely uncomfortable bed, where she laid on her back looking up at a thatched ceiling. Nearby, she heard the sound of a fire crackling, and her mind conjured up images of the roof catching on fire, almost like visions of-

_Dragon fire._

"Ah. My lady Lucina, she awakens," An ancient voice stated from nearby, and Liz found herself squinting through the bedroom. She finally saw them, sitting around the fireplace. One she recognized, the other she didn't.

"That she is, elder. I thank you for keeping her from succumbing to her… injuries," Lucina said slowly, holding her hand out. The elder took it, giving it a firm shake despite his age.

"It is no trouble for someone of your station. Just remember us the next time you find yourself in King Garon's court," The elder encouraged, a faint smile on his pale lips. Liz got a good look at him: an old, bent man wearing a brown robe, completely bald save for an incomplete halo of silvery hair that crowned his head. "I shall leave you alone with her, should you wish. You know the extent of her injuries as much as I do, I wager!"

"Yes, very much so." Despite the jovial tone of the elder, Lucina didn't sound enthused. If anything, her voice sounded grim. "Thank you again, elder."

The old man nodded and made for the exit. The sound of his footfalls echoed in the hallway outside. When he was out of ear-shot, Lucina sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose before approaching Liz.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" Lucina asked.

Liz looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She closed her eyes so tight she began to see white spots before opening them again. Her throat felt scratchy, and when she spoke, it sounded as if she had been strangled.

"What happened?" Liz wheezed out. "I don't… don't remember what happened. One minute I felt sick and then… God, Lucy, what happened to me? Why did I start coughing up blood? Why?"

Lucina pursed her lips. "You collapsed, Liz, just as we were breaking camp. We were able to haul you over to the nearest village we could find, which was only a short distance away, thankfully. As for what happened to you…" Liz saw Lucina visibly swallow. "The village elder gladly lent us his services. Healing magic in Nohr might not be as robust as those found in Hoshido, but they serve their purpose well enough. As far as they could tell, your body was being torn apart."

"T-torn apart!?" Liz burst out, sitting up. Pain shot through her spine at that, but it was minor compared to the shock. "What the hell!? How's that possible!? I haven't been in a battle since meeting you guys!"

"Liz, please! Lay back down!" Lucina barked, and Liz obeyed, robotically. The blue-haired swordswoman sighed again. "They couldn't exactly explain it to me either. They had no idea why your body was in such a state when we brought you in. All they know is that your organs were rupturing."

"M-my organs?" Liz stammered out, looking at her stomach. "But why would they-?"

"They said it was almost as if your blood was too strong for them. For your veins," Lucina continued, "You would have been dead within a fortnight had we not gotten you here sooner."

Liz finally heeded Lucina's words and laid back down, feeling as if she was going to vomit. "Am I fine now? Am I able to move at all? Walk?"

"They assured me that the damage was not permanent," Lucina explained, crossing her arms. "They were able to heal you before the damage became too much for even healing magic to alleviate. However…"

"What? What is it? Please, don't just go quiet like that! Especially now!" Liz pleaded.

"They said that there is a good chance that your body will degrade again," Lucina managed to get out, "That your organs will rupture again within a few days, or your blood will begin to leak out of your body of its own accord. It's all tied to your blood, somehow, as if it's not your own. As if it's malignant."

_The water._

Liz placed a hand against her warm forehead, feeling as if she'd keel over at any moment. The water. Was it the water? The cups of it she'd been granted back in Valla? Her memory of those times were foggy at best, but she could remember the rusty look of it, opaque as if someone had bled into it. Why? Why was that? Who in their right mind would do that?

_**YOU ARE MINE, NOW.** _

Wildly looking around, Liz's blue eyes were wild with desperation. She needed to get out. Needed to run.

"Liz? Liz! Get ahold of yourself!" Lucina said, grabbing her shoulders.

"I can't!" Liz nearly screamed, tearing away her sheets, "I need to get out! Run! Before she finds me! Before she finds me…!"

"Before _who_ finds you?" Lucina questioned, "No, I know who you mean. Give me…" Lucina shook her head. "I think I have an idea about what happened to you, now. Liz, when you were imprisoned in Valla… did they give you dragon blood?"

Liz tried and failed to take deep breaths to calm herself. Her quickening pulse was only slackened when Lucina placed her hand gently on Liz's shoulder. She closed her eyes, pushing loose strands of dirty-blond hair out of her line of sight. "W-when I was imprisoned, they fed me these stale chunks of bread, and these cups of coppery water. It was rusty looking, like someone pulled it through an old pipe…"

"Who gave them to you?" Lucina pressed.

Liz swallowed. "A woman. Straight blue hair, golden eyes. She had this stupid crown and expensive-looking clothes. She wouldn't leave my cell 'till I drank all of it. This went on for weeks, ya know? Over and over again. It was maddening! I never felt hungry, though. Not really. Every time I drank the water, I kept feeling this fire start to burn inside me."

Lucina sat silently for a few moments. Each silent passing second only fueled the blooming panic in Liz's heart. How hard was it to say a few simple words? A few reassurances? She had reached her limit of silence when she was imprisoned. Sometimes, if she listened closely, she could still hear the clanking of chains. Sure, the shackles were off, but she'd instinctively rub her wrists from time to time when she thought no one was looking. A part of her still missed that sense of strength she had when she broke through them. It would have served her well had she kept it, but all she felt was weakness.

"It was dragon blood. I am sure of it," Lucina said finally, "They made you imbibe dragon blood. To what end, I am unsure, but it cannot be good."

"Oh, not good, huh?" Liz tried not to sneer. "Not good. Yeah, definitely not good. I don't think there's any health insurance in Nohr, is there? Even if there was, I'm not sure I could afford it what with these liquefied organs."

"Health… insurance?" Lucina repeated slowly. "I don't understand what you are saying."

Liz waved her hand. "Whatever. Not important. So this dragon blood, then. Well, first of all, _dragons!?_ There're dragons here!?"

Lucina nodded grimly. "There are, but most of them are gone. Except for the one below. You know her name."

"It just won't stop, will it? It just won't stop!" Liz nearly screamed. "This just keeps happening! What else is there? Wendigos? I heard you say 'barghest' a little while ago and I have no idea what that is but it doesn't sound good at all! What is this place!? Seriously, just what in the name of God is this crap!?"

"Liz, take a breath."

"I can't. my organs are turning into mush, you moron!" Liz shot back before blinking upon noticing Lucina's offended expression. "I-I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"I understand you have been through and are currently going through a lot," Lucina said, leaning forward. "Gods know that being forced to drink dragon's blood, and then to have the news that it is slowly destroying your body, is certainly not something anybody would want to hear, but I am trying to help you."

"Why?"

Lucina raised a brow. "Why?" She parroted.

"Yeah, why," Liz said, her voice growing low as she slinked back into the bed, throwing the sheets back over her legs. "Why go through all this trouble, Lucy? I'm nobody important."

"Every human life is important," Lucina rebuked.

Liz let out a humorless chuckle at that. "Ain't that the truth? But still, I'm not worth anything to anybody, especially here. I know you guys can't like me this much, to keep me with you for so long only to take me to a village when I start hacking up blood. You didn't need to take me in at the river, you know. You could've been on your merry way none the wiser. I would've eventually died anyway."

"Gods! How can you say these things!?" Lucina finally snapped. Liz looked to her with wide blue eyes as the swordswoman shot up from her seat. "Whatever delusions you have about yourself, they end here! I already told you as much earlier, but it seems you have forgotten. I value every human life! Every single living, breathing body! You are not a burden. None in my band see you as such either."

Liz looked down, her hands clutching the white sheets with such force her knuckles had turned unnaturally pale. "…You've gone through a lot, too, haven't you?"

Lucina pursed her lips before sitting back down. "More than I would be able to say in a day. But that is not what I am trying to get at. Whether you care about your own life or not doesn't matter; I do, and I am sure others are out there who do as well."

"You still haven't told me why," Liz stated, "Why you seem to. I had family, yeah, but one of 'em up and vanished and everyone else just kinda… drifted apart. I have no idea how they're doing without me, now. Sometimes it felt like I was the only one keeping things together, but now…"

"I know what it is like, trying to keep people together, my friend." Lucina closed her eyes. "And I apologize for my outburst. It is just that… those are raw nerves, so to speak. It brought back memories I'd rather leave buried."

Liz giggled. "And look at me! Just tearin' 'em out all willy-nilly! Aren't I just great!?" She let out a sound halfway between a snarl and a laugh. "Jesus Christ, Lord, save me from this crap! I'm not asking to go home; I'm just asking for it to _stop_."

Lucina's lips curled upward involuntarily. "I am unsure if this 'Jesus Christ' can hear you. From here, at least."

"Was that a joke? That was a joke!" Liz declared, giddily. "Dear God, I just heard you make a joke! Alright, all's forgiven now. Everyone, pack your shit up and go home. Man, I wish I could go home. You think I could walk there?"

"I would not recommend leaving the village, no," Lucina replied easily. "You can walk around easily enough, I suppose, but you should not put too much undue strain on your body. The people in this village are kind; they will help you."

"Seems like they already kinda did that already," Liz grumbled before looking back. "Wait, that kinda sounds like you're leaving me behind."

Lucina pursed her lips and looked down. "I believe it would be a good idea for you to remain within this village until our mission is complete. It will only be a few days at the most, and when we return, I will be taking you to Castle Krakenburg."

"Okay, first of all, that castle's name just _screams_ 'big evil dark fortress of doom'. Second of all," Liz raised a hand as if to punctuate her protest, but she found herself with no refutation. She slumped back down. "I guess I can see why you'll keep me here, in that case. I mean, I know you don't wanna say it, but I am kinda a liability now."

"…Whatever the case may be," Lucina continued, "That is my plan now. I admit, Castle Krakenburg may not be the most inviting place in the world, but you will be safer there than anywhere else."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

"It is clear the dragon below has some sort of fascination with you," Lucina stated, "If not a fascination, then a plan. A plan I do not know, and that frightens me."

"Frightens _you_?" Liz questioned, "I feel like it should frighten _me_ more! But at this point, I don't feel much of anything except contempt for everything and everyone."

Lucina raised a brow. "Does that include me?"

Liz smiled lightly. "So far, you guys are the only ones exempt."

* * *

Liz did not blame Lucina for wanting to leave her behind. Lucina tried to pretty it up with words, but that was the truth of the matter: she was dead weight, and it would be better to leave her behind in some far-flung village in Nohr's armpit rather than take her to fight bandits. Liz understood that. Even related to it. She wouldn't be caught dead dragging her sorry self around the countryside, not after she found out her organs were being pulled through every hole in her body.

_Except for the one that's supposed to. Jesus Christ._

Still, Liz would be lying if she said a part of her didn't feel slightly bitter about the whole thing. Realistically, even though she knew how to use a bow, could she even take a human life? She'd always practiced archery as a form of stress relief; an excuse to get out of the house. Her brother had her games, and she had two sticks and a string. That was just how it went. A part of her felt sick at the thought of killing someone, even if they were a bandit, someone who likely killed others for fun. Another part of her hissed and slithered, and asked if she'd feel anything at all.

Liz didn't know which one disturbed her more.

"All ready to go, kid?" Shura asked, leaning on the doorframe to Liz's room. "You've been sitting there staring at the wall for the past minute. Making me think you're finally losing it for good."

Liz blinked before whipping her eyes over to stare at Shura. She waved her arms about ineffectually. "I was having a single second of reflection and you just go and destroy it like _that_. What the hell, man?"

Shura chuckled. "My _apologies_ , your highness. I thought you wanted to go for a leisurely stroll 'round the village; ya know, get to know and see the people you'll be spending a few days with and all. My mistake. I, your lowly seneschal, shall remove himself from your godly presence."

Trying to keep herself from snickering too loudly, Liz waved a hand before hoisting herself up. "Oh, pish posh, my servant. Let us go to greet the peasants along the road, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure." Shura shook his head. "Gods, but you do have a way of speaking sometimes, don't you? Almost sounding like you came from a gutter 'till you start spouting all these large words."

"Say the guy who just said 'seneschal'," Liz shot back, crossing her arms and wincing when she felt a pang in her stomach. "Not too long today, alright? I'm starting to think I need another round of staves…"

Shura guided her out of the inn they'd been staying at. In fact, the only inn in the backwater town they'd found themselves in. Despite that, there was a decent amount of clientele. Mostly adventurers, Shura told her, people who were out and about to make their fortune at the edge of the civilized world.

Of course, most of Nohr could hardly be called 'civil', but it was better than whatever was beyond that small village. Liz couldn't even remember if it had a name, but then, she wasn't sure she could trust her own thoughts half the time, let alone her memories.

"Feeling any better, by the way?" Shura asked, walking by Liz's side. "Only been a couple days but you look better than you did when we brought you in."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever feel good about my organs turning into Hamburger Helper, really." Liz frowned. "I'm still getting aches and pains all over my body- and before you make that joke I know you are, jackass, it's not _those_ kinds of aches and pains."

Shura shook his head. "Wasn't even gonna say anything, kid."

"Oh, but you were. It's okay, though, it's the kinda joke I would've made too." Liz shrugged. "This stuff you guys have – healing staves, right? – they're, uh, really impressive. Like, really impressive."

"Are they?" Shura asked, raising a brow, "These Nohrian staves aren't anything to scoff at, it's true. But let me tell you, the one thing Hoshido has over Nohr are these Festals they have. Act like staves, but a lot more useful in big battles. A staff will make you right as rain in no time, but you have to be right next to 'em for them to have any sort of effect."

"Well, good thing I'm not gonna be out there fighting bandits with you all, then. Also, thanks for the facts, professor. I'll be sure to write them down in my report. Due Monday, right?" Liz rolled her eyes.

Shura cracked another smile as the two strolled down the gravel road. To their sides sat stone buildings with thatched roofs. Liz wondered if they were any good at keeping rain and snow out; they didn't look very sturdy to her. Maybe they were, though, otherwise people wouldn't use them. Above them hung the sickly Nohr sun, casting a paltry amount of light on the dark countryside.

"You're strange. You know that, kid?" Shura mused. "I don't think I've ever met anyone just as out of their damn mind as you."

"I'm one of a kind!" Liz declared proudly. "You should be honored!"

"Oh, believe me, I am honored," Shura replied, "But I don't mean it in that way. You know how to use a bow, and despite what I said a few days ago, you're not too shabby with one. But everything else about you confuses me. I never got the chance to really think about everything that you say happened to you."

Liz snorted. "Like what, appearing out of nowhere? Falling out of the river? The latter is actually my favorite, I'll have you know."

Shura shook his head. "No, not that one. Though that is very strange all its own. It's no secret you say you came from Valla, kid, but Valla is gone. Lost. A myth, like those old dragons the royals claim to be descended from."

Pursing her lips, Liz replied, "Well, it really looked abandoned when I was there. All ruins and stuff. Nothing worth poking around long in. The place itself wasn't so bad, but the people… Hey, Shura, have you ever met anyone with glowing gold eyes? And also invisible? Really should've started with that; there were these invisible guys, clanking and stomping around down there."

"Damn, you really know how to get around then, huh?" Shura remarked. "Couldn't have been more than thirty years ago those royals tried to find that lost country. I'm just wondering how they came back empty-handed, while you escaped."

"I mean," Liz hummed to herself, glancing at the sad people who walked past them. That was one thing about Nohr, or at least that part of Nohr, that she was quickly catching up on: everyone just seemed so _sullen_. "If they wanna go ahead and try to drown themselves in the river, they're free to. Just gotta make sure they leave their silver spoons and plates lying around so I can snag 'em."

Shura stared at Liz for a good second before barking a laugh. "You'd make a good outlaw if nothing else, kid. You know where'd I be if that happened? Right there next to ya, waiting to sell their polished armor down in Windmire."

Liz stretched and reached her arms behind her back. "Heck, maybe I'll join you when I get my organs all sorted out. Till then, I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"We'll get you the help you need, kid," Shura assured, "Count on it."

Liz's lips quivered. "I hope you do."

* * *

The day Lucina's band marched off, it was raining. Liz was warned not to move around too much to ensure that her intestines didn't try to shoot out of her throat or anything, but she couldn't help it. The ice-cold rain didn't feel as if it affected her. Not in the same way it was affecting her companions, at least. Her blood boiled too hot for that. It was like a furnace had been turned on inside her, and she could not get cold anymore. She didn't even feel the wind battering her face. She kept her hat pressed against her chest as Lucina approached her.

"We will be back within the week," Lucina informed her. "It is a simple scouting mission, nothing more. When we return, we will be taking you to Castle Krakenburg. They will be able to help you there. I have contacts, friends even, who would be willing to do this favor. And I will not lie to you, my friend, there will be someone there who would want nothing more than to meet you."

"What does that mean?" Liz asked, crossing her arms, "Seriously, what on God's green earth does that mean? I hate it when people are cryptic."

"It is not my place to say more," Lucina replied apologetically, "But, rest assured, you are not as alone in this world as you may have once thought."

"Well," Liz shrugged. "Ain't that great?"

"I assure you, everything will be made clear in time," Lucina said, placing a hand on Liz's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I will always regret not having been forthright with you, even though I want nothing more than to be so. A force stronger than any man or woman lies just beneath our feet, and I cannot let it continue. Not while I draw breath."

Liz let out a humorless chuckle. "Lucy, you really know how to be threateningly vague, you know that? I get it, alright? Big bad lizard bitch beneath the earth, inhabiting a country that doesn't exist anymore, it's all very Lovecraftian. Or at least I think it is. I never read one of his stories."

"I have heard his name before, from an old friend," Lucina nodded. "I believe such a term does apply here, yes. For now, though, Liz, this is goodbye."

Liz watched her companions travel down the road. Lucina and Charlotte and Benny all walked past her and into the greater Nohrian countryside, towards a place she could not follow. Shura was the last. He patted her on the back as he made his exit.

"See ya 'round, kid," He said easily. "Nice chatting with you. Maybe we'll work more on your skills when we get back, yeah?"

Liz sniffled, trying her best to hold back her tears. They threatened to spill out over her cheeks and fall to the ground like the rain that surrounded her. "Y-yeah. I'd like that!"

She knew, deep down, that Lucina was right. She'd always known. Even then, as she saw them vanish over the grey horizon, a part of Liz felt lonelier than she had ever thought possible. She was finally, truly alone. Sure, there were people in the village. Hundreds of them, even, toiling in the fields or drinking themselves into a stupor in the inn, but they didn't know her. They couldn't care to know her. With Lucina's band, even if her circumstances were strange, she felt like she belonged.

With their absence, she felt cold.

* * *

The rain did not stop for days.

Liz wondered if it was because it was approaching winter in Nohr. It used to rain all the time in winter where she was from. It didn't reach monsoon levels very often, but when it did, crap would get complicated. She remembered a time their basement flooded after a full day of constant downpour, a result of their sub-pump getting clogged and destroyed because of stupid additions made to the house by the previous owners.

Thinking about her old world made Liz sick, and not in the way her condition did. It was a slow, sinking feeling. I was as if she were remembering something she didn't actually experience, as if it was a foreign memory that came from somebody else. Still, it was one of the few things she did to pass the time while she sat and wasted away. Or what felt like wasting away. She was left with enough gold to look after herself for a few days. And yes, gold. Shiny gold coins. It was like she'd been trapped inside of a game or something. Sometimes she'd idly find herself jingling the pouch she kept them all in, hearing the soft metal bounce off each other within.

It was on one such day that she found herself jingling them again. Since Lucina and the others had left, Liz's condition had tentatively improved. Whatever magic the villagers had access to was enough to keep her organs from turning into slush, at least for that moment. Every other day, she went and spent a few coins to get checked over again. She was stable, as far as she knew. Then, she heard something call to her.

It wasn't a sound. Nothing so base as that. It was a deep, unscratchable itch in her mind, gently tugging her towards somewhere. Liz ignored it as best as she could, trying to distract herself from it. Unfortunately, that was not enough. Soon, it became more forceful, like a small pin drilling itself into her brain. Why resist it, she thought to herself. Sure, she might catch pneumonia outside, but hey, what was life without a little risk?

Though it wasn't entirely her choice, she got up from her cot, and a few minutes later, felt the cold rain splashing against her face. The wind had become biting, whipping around her, and seeping the rain deep into her clothes. Liz struggled to feel it, though. Her boots squelched against the soft ground, left tender by the constant downpour. Jagged lightning surged through the sky, igniting the dark gloom that eclipsed the world. She had no idea whether it was day or not, or if it even mattered. What did the villagers think, she thought idly. How were they fairing? She couldn't remember ever seeing anyone in the inn she was at. Not since the day Lucina had left.

Liz marched out of the village and into the countryside, the feeling beckoning her ever farther. It was like someone was luring her using fish bait, and she had no way of resisting. Not anymore. Thunder rumbled through the air, and Liz thought for a moment that it was a landslide, coming to end her. If only it were that easy.

Before long, she found herself face to face with a monster.

It was an ethereal being, like something out of a myth. When Liz came upon a large hill, a tall woman with flowing blue hair stood above her, lightning punctuating her sudden appearance and casting her in an electric blue glow. Her eyes were golden, staring out at her from behind an emaciated hood. The hood flowed into a long cloak, keeping most of her body under wraps, but the form beneath was female, Liz did not doubt that.

For several moments, the woman – or thing – stood there, staring Liz down with ungodly golden eyes, with slitted pupils. It was like looking at a siren, or a Valkyrie. All Liz wanted to do was turn tail and run as fast as her legs could carry. Damn her organs, damn the blood that ran through her veins, damn all of it, she needed to run. To get away from the horrid monster that was directly in front of her.

The woman stepped forward, and all Liz could hear was the sound of her footsteps sloshing in the wet ground. Before long, she was right in front of her. Liz was right in her assessment; the woman was _tall_. Easily six feet, if not more. She stared down at Liz, face completely blank until a crooked smile broke out over her face.

" **Did you think you could escape me?** " She asked, her voice paradoxically booming in Liz's eardrums while sounding no louder than a whisper. " **Did you honestly believe you could run fast enough, travel far enough, to be free of me?** "

Liz let out a breath as she tried not to look at the sharp teeth behind the woman's lips. Her breath came out in a white mist, obscuring her view of the woman momentarily before she found the strength to respond. "W-who are you?"

" **You know who I am, Aberration** ," The woman answered easily, reaching her hand out and cupping Liz's cheek. Her touch was cold. Clammy, like that of a corpse. " **And I know who you are. A part of me lives inside of you. The land of Valla will always follow you. I have decreed it.** "

"D-decreed it. Huh," Liz felt herself chuckling despite itself. "I-I wouldn't have taken you for the royal type, with that raggedy-ass cloak."

The woman's face did not so much as budge an inch. Her hand trailed down Liz's cheek until the tips of her fingers were on the side of her neck. Just one step closer and she'd be grasping it.

" **You must think you're terribly funny, don't you?** " The woman stated, the smirk on her face betraying the pure fury in her tone for a moment. " **Or perhaps my blood has seeped farther than I thought. Hmm. Oh yes, I can feel it in you. Strong. Too strong, even. Not strong enough to be unsalvageable, however. You may prove useful yet.** "

"What do you want!?" Liz blurted out, her mouth moving on its own. "What's the point of this!? Why am I here!? Why are _you_ here!? What the hell is going on!? Where did everyone go!?"

The woman leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She rolled her head around her shoulders before placing her other hand on Liz's shoulder. " **So many questions, yet all have the same answer. Me, of course. It was me. You think you were able to escape from Valla as you were, with little to no interference? If I wanted you to stay, you would stay. Nothing happens within that kingdom without me noticing it. As for what I want…** "

She leaned in closer and opened her eyes. They'd grown more vibrant, bright, but Liz could recognize the madness behind them. It was like looking at a reflection.

" _ **I want destruction, Aberration. Destruction, and nothing more.**_ "

Liz could feel herself growing weak at the knees as the woman's mouth and eyes grew wider and wider. Soon enough, it looked as if her skin was splitting around the edge, tearing to make room for new jagged teeth behind them. She could feel new claws digging into the skin of her neck and shoulder as the monster before she grew taller.

" _ **And you will serve me in this goal. Willingly. You will see soon enough, that this world will take whatever precious things you hold dear. It will take them and press them into the mud, and watch as you are torn apart, unable to scream or call for help. Your blood will seep into the ocean between worlds, forever trapped beneath the waves. There will be nothing left for you here, or anywhere.**_ "

**JOIN ME.**

**I CAN FIX IT.**

The voices shot through her skull like a bullet, making it impossible to think or move as the woman's mouth grew wider. Her maw opened, revealing row upon row of sharp, needle-like teeth. It was like looking into the mouth of a giant anglerfish.

_Anankos._

**THERE WILL BE ONLY SILENCE FOR YOU.**

There was a massive roar as Liz's head was engulfed.

* * *

Liz screamed as she was thrown backward. Rain pelted her from every side as mud seeped into her clothes. She looked around wildly as if she would see the pale, blue-haired woman standing just in front of her with a rictus grin upon her face. But there was nothing. Nothing and no one. The only thing that even hinted that what she saw was real was her location. Liz was near a hill, the same one she could have sworn she saw the monster walk across to get to her.

"What…" Despite the rain that poured on her, Liz's mouth felt as dry as a desert. "How…?"

Liz stood back up, feeling sicker than she'd ever had before. Her stomach twirled itself into a knot as if it were a ballerina. She looked around, only to be greeted by rain and darkness.

**Just remember. It's all in your head.**

It sounded like it came from directly behind her, right next to her ear, but when Liz turned around, there was nobody. Nobody and nothing.

Liz gulped and rubbed her shoulders.

"It's cold out here."

The village was deserted.

Not a single person remained within the once – well, Liz hesitated to call it a _vibrant_ town, but it certainly had life in it. Human life. But there was nobody anymore. Not a single soul. Liz spent a day and a half just exploring the old town, seeing where dinner had been laid, only to be left to rot when their intended hosts up and disappeared. Animals were left to their own devices.

It was like every single person had decided to go on a mass exodus, and left her behind.

If Liz had felt lonely before, the suddenly vacant town left her feeling as if she was the only person on the planet. The only difference between her cell back in Valla and the town she found herself in was the fact she could up and walk whenever she wanted to. And even then, since her horrific nightmare, she didn't feel safe leaving her room.

Liz could feel the dragon blood in her veins, though. This time she could feel it coursing through her, stronger than ever. And she could feel her insides begin to scramble.

Yet, one day, she felt compelled to go outside again.

The rain had stopped, mercifully, though the sun was still choked by grey clouds. When she stepped out into the gravel streets, she didn't expect to see anybody there.

"Oh, Gods! Kid!" Shura said, running up to her. "Finally! Where in the seven hells did everyone go!? What happened?"

Liz blinked, suddenly overwhelmed at having contact with somebody for the first time in what felt like days. Her tongue settled in her mouth like a slug from misuse, but she finally was able to eke out a few words. "S-Shura? Is that you?"

"Is it me? Ha! Kid, you have… you're not joking, huh?" Shura wiped at her clothes. "And you're filthy, too! I leave you for a few days and you just go rolling around in the mud like a pig, huh?"

"I don't-" Liz coughed suddenly, "I-I don't know what happened. It was just… like this, a few days after you guys left. What happened to _you_? Where's Lucy? Benny? Charlotte?"

Shura's lips pursed as he grabbed Liz's arm. "I ain't got a lotta time to explain kid. Short of it is, we were ambushed. The others got captured while I was able to slip away. Lucina told me to take you to Windmire, at the least."

"Wait wait wait, hold up just _one_ second," Liz demanded, "Captured? How? You guys were on a scouting mission!"

"We were. Simple reconnaissance. Nothing serious. 'Course, they must've known we were coming." Shura scowled savagely. "Nohrian politics for ya, kid. One of those nobles must be paying these bandits or something and got wind of Lucina coming in to check on 'em. They had stuff they shouldn't. Dark mages. Ain't no bandits from here to the Northern Fortress got dark mages on their side; the Nohrian royalty keeps anyone showing even an inkling of talent close at hand. That there'd be some there…"

"Are they okay!?" Liz pleaded. "Please, please tell me they're okay!"

"Lucina'll be fine," Shura said, pulling her along. "She's too close to the royalty to just up and slaughter or do… Eh, better to not discuss that last bit. I wager they'll ransom her. As for those other two…" Shura shrugged. "I have no idea. I had to cut loose before they got me too."

"You ran?" Liz said, her voice shuddering and fragile. "You just left them behind, just like that? Get the hell off me!"

"Listen, kid!" Shura barked. "She told me to run if things went south! I saw Lucina cut down near-half a dozen of those bandits before they subdued her! Benny and Charlotte went down before that! If anyone was gonna get out, it was gonna be me!"

I-I-!" Liz felt herself begin to tear up. "C-Can't we go back and get them! We can't just leave them behind!"

"We aren't," Shura assured her, grasping her again. "Remember when I told you about my boys? How they decided whether they'd bust me out or leave me behind? Well, I've decided I ain't leaving her behind, either. But we need more than some middle-aged outlaw and a sick girl to get them out of their filthy clutches. We need to get to Windmire. Inform Prince Xander about this. He'll likely come himself once he finds out what's going on down here."

Liz looked behind herself, as if debating with herself whether she'd cut her ties and just try to help out, or go with Shura.

_You're not good to anyone dead._

_**Especially me.** _

"Alright," Liz said, quietly. "Alright. I'll come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit has officially gone sideways. And it only gets worse from here.
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord Server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See ya guys next week!


	4. Head Games

In Liz's waking hours, she heard and felt things that weren't there.

She'd see that woman, the same woman that came to her on that dark and stormy night among the trees, staring down at her with those glowing golden eyes and wide, unnatural smile. The name 'Anankos' kept repeating in her head. She knew it was the name of the entity, the name of the being that haunted even her daydreams. All that barely compared to what she saw when she fell asleep.

There would be a sunken world Liz would see, deep beneath the world and overflowing with ungodly light and sound. The shambling and invisible corpses of its previous inhabitants roamed the forgotten forests, forever trapped in the land between life and death, their golden eyes barely reflecting a sliver of who they used to be. They would take up arms against the surface, she realized, once the two nations bled themselves dry, and proved that humankind was unworthy without guidance, without discipline.

Safe to say, Liz didn't get much sleep while she was on the run with Shura.

The two of them set off from the abandoned town mere hours after Shura had arrived. Every so often, he would ask Liz where the villagers went. A whole town disappearing out of thin air was impossible, insanity, but it had happened, and Liz could not give an answer. It was like each one was swallowed up by the void, never to return. The very thought made a shiver go up Liz's spine.

Then again, what _had_ made sense since Liz had turned up in Nohr? In Valla? Everything was madness. Everything was chaos. Nothing could be made sense of anymore. Liz couldn't even trust her own reflection, it felt like.

_Shura._

Liz had mixed feelings about the outlaw, she had to admit to herself. They did not stay in any one place for long; they were always on the move. Only around four to five hours of sleep each night was permitted before they were on the move again. A dark, slimy thought seeped its way into Liz's mind. Shura had made it no secret that he used to be an outlaw. How much of that was true, though? Lucina seemingly trusted him alongside Benny and Charlotte, but they were captured, and Shura was not. Was he a traitor? Did he sell Lucina and the rest out?

The suspicious refused to be snuffed out. They clawed at Liz, deep in her chest. If it wasn't for her organs feeling like they were doing jumping jacks, she'd probably feel cold. Her blood would not allow that, though. It was much too hot for that.

_It's all in your head._

Shura and Liz roamed through the Forest of the Forlorn, ducking under trees and jumping over roots. It reminded Liz of when she first met Lucina in the rest, and when they had begun traveling. It had only been scarcely a few weeks since that had happened, but Liz couldn't help but feel nostalgic for that time as if it had actually happened years prior instead of just a few weeks before.

_Madness. Madness madness madness. That's all this is. Madness. It's all in your head._

In the end, though, Liz couldn't stop her suspicions. They were like an itch she couldn't scratch. She needed to know. Know for certain.

"Shura, what happened?" She said suddenly, as she and the outlaw moved through the dense forest. "Please, just stop for one second! I need to know!"

"I already told you, kid," Shura grunted, stopping as Liz asked but clearly impatient. "We've been traveling for days and you just ask me now? Guess it's better than you being as silent as the grave. That's just creepy."

"Oh, haha! Trust me, I don't need to be silent to be creepy," Liz replied smarmily, "I want to know, Shura, what exactly happened. I don't care how long it's been; I want to know. Now."

"I told you, we were ambushed," Shura said, irritated, "Like I said, probably some noble in the Nohrian court thought Lucy was an upstart that needed to be quelled. She's not all too popular in the capital, between you and me."

"Why not?"

"She's too nosy," Shura sniffed, "She's good friends with people in high places, so she can do a lot more than I could in the same position, but those who hate her, _really_ hate her. Can't say I blame some of the crap they lob her way; she came outta nowhere one day. Her and her friends. Kinda a lot like you except with less water."

"You said something about dark mages. The hell're those?" Liz crossed her arms.

"What is this, an interrogation, kid?" Shura shot back, "You got real nosy yourself all of sudden. I'm trying to help you here. What, do you think _I_ sold her out?"

Liz looked to the ground, refusing to meet Shura's gaze.

"By Gods, you do," Shura let out a breath, disbelieving. "You gotta be kidding me. Look, kid, I may be an outlaw. I may've robbed my share of estates and mansions, but I would _never_ betray those in my group. Nohrian honor may not amount to much, but I stick alongside those who have done good by me, and Lucina and her merry band certainly did that for me. And she did it for you. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"I…" Liz swallowed the saliva slowly building in her mouth. Why did that always happen? "I-I'm sorry, Shura, but I just… can't get these thoughts outta my head. It's like something's trying to tell me something, something only I can hear, and I can't stop it."

"Kid, you're starting to freak me out," Shura said, "Alright, we're gonna stop here for the next few hours, okay? Just take a breather. I know I've been pushing you really hard but that's 'cause we gotta keep moving. Those bandits won't just let us go, not after all we've seen."

"After all _you_ have seen, you mean…" Liz mumbled under her breath.

"The fact we haven't seen any of 'em so far means we're far ahead of 'em still. Which, believe me, is a good thing," Shura sat down and looked around. Liz thought he looked like a meercat. "Ya don't wanna be caught by these guys, kid. I caught a glimpse of the man who runs 'em. Big guy, bulging muscle. Gods only know what they do with their prisoners. It's a bad time to be Charlotte and Benny…"

Liz ducked underneath a tree root and found shelter in the darkness it provided. She didn't know why, but she felt far more comfortable that way. She could hardly see a thing what with the canopy above, so in the end, she just decided to turn her tricorne down.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll keep watch," Shura said, scratching his scalp. "You just get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

_If I wake up at all._

* * *

**HE WILL ABANDON YOU.**

**HE IS LYING.**

**KILL HIM NOW.**

**DESTROY HIM.**

**SEE WHAT I SEE.**

_**SEE WHAT I SEE.** _

* * *

When Liz awoke, she felt that familiar nauseous sensation permeate her entire body. She remembered it all too well, just before she had passed out the first-time days prior. Just idly jostling around from having woken up was enough to make her feel as if everything inside of her was a moment away from shooting out of her mouth. Shura was nearby, looking over the same log he had been sitting on when Liz had first closed her eyes.

Liz opened her mouth to speak but found only a dry sigh leave her lips. Nonetheless, it was enough to get Shura's attention. His eyes were narrowed, and pressed a finger to his mouth and quietly shushed her. He pointed over the log and cupped his ear. Liz's brow scrunched up; how was she to know what that meant? It wasn't until she heard faint murmurings nearby that she finally got the message.

_They are gaining on us._

"We shoulda brought a few dogs," A man said, rough and stupid-sounding, "A couple a' good war hounds woulda brought 'em in right quick!"

"Quit talkin' ya idiot!" Another demanded as Liz heard the sound of an axe 'thunk' against a trunk. "Gods' damn these trees! We should've gotten them when they weres sprinting 'cross the plains! Now we gotta go through this shit!"

They sounded like absolute morons, but Liz knew that being discovered at all was bad. If not by them, then by those that commanded them. She knew that, and yet her body felt as if it was burning. Her insides felt as if they had been set ablaze as she gently squirmed where she laid.

Shura eyed were warily, and all Liz could do was shrug and give a weak smile. All she did was try to get comfortable, but then her hand slipped on the root she was under, and a few small stones stumbled out, as loud as gunshots to her ears.

"Wait, ya hear that?"

"Yeah, came from…"

_Oh, c'mon! How did they hear that!?_

Shura lightly sighed. "Guess we'll have to do it this way."

He took out his bow and nocked an arrow, almost as quick as Liz could blink. She didn't know how far away the two men were, or if there even were only two men, but she heard them shout when Shura fully revealed himself. Shura let his arrow fly, and Liz heard a dull, almost wet-sounding 'thunk' echo in the woods as something slumped to the ground nearby. She got to her feet and attempted to move behind Shura, who was already getting another arrow out.

"Don't try and move, kid!" Shura demanded, "Your gut is hurting you something fierce, right? Don't worry! I got these two!"

"Ya bastard!" Liz turned around to see a man charging with an axe. His friend lay nearby, an arrow piercing through his forehead. His fish-like eyes stared up at the canopy. "I'll kill ya-!"

Shura let loose his other arrow, and the projectile soared through the air before hitting the other man square between the eyes. He went cross-eyed, looking at the shaft that grew out of his face before dumbly falling to the ground. All the while, his expression was one of utter and complete disbelief. As if he couldn't understand where the arrow had come from.

Liz felt her stomach do a flip in her body, and she had to resist the urge to vomit.

"First time seeing a man die, kid?" Shura asked, his voice disturbingly void of emotion. "Don't bother asking; I can see it in your eye. Sorry for having to be the one who showed you."

"I-" Liz coughed, "You had to. I understand. I just…"

"We need to keep moving," Shura suddenly said, standing up from his crouched position. "The others in that lil' merry band of theirs will be here any minute. That dolt over there no doubt alerted them."

"I can't-" Liz coughed again. "Shura, I can't. I can hardly move."

"I'll carry you if I have to."

"Why!?" Liz asked incredulously, "Why on God's green earth would you do that! I'm nobody special, Shura! Just leave me."

"Not gonna happen, kid. I made a promise," Shura said, "And I keep my promises."

Liz frowned but couldn't say any more. A fireball shot past Shura's head, causing him to swerve on his heel and plant himself against a tree trunk. The fireball landed on another tree nearby, exploding and engulfing the entire thing in a matter of seconds.

"Dark mages," Shura hissed. "Kid, c'mon!"

"A-Alright! I'm sorry!" Liz said, grunting as she forced herself completely to her feet. "You don't need to carry me! My legs feel like they're filled with concrete but, to hell with it!"

Shura flashed her a smirk. "That's the spirit, kid! This way!"

Liz followed, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

Whatever a dark mage was, there was a whole group following Liz and Shura. Liz, for her part, felt that every step she took was sending jagged shards of glass directly through her legs. Shura was able to help her power through it; he'd brought a healing staff with him, and whenever they'd found safe harbor they'd stop for a few moments and he'd help her. It only staved off the pain for a little while though, and Liz constantly felt it either way. All that mattered was how much pain she was in.

_What I wouldn't do for a bottle of painkillers…_

They'd been on the run for hours before Shura stopped. Completely suddenly. The man stood staring at a small break in the forest, and towards the treeline beyond. When Liz got closer, she realized that wasn't the only issue.

A near sheer drop met them as well. To go around would mean giving up ample time. Time they needed to keep moving. If the shouts and curses from nearby were anything to go by, despite their flight, the bandits were close by. A single voice seemed to command them, but Liz couldn't make out any words. It was like they were underwater. Everything was swimming. Was _she_ underwater instead?

"This ain't good," Shura summed up, wiping at his brow. "How are you doing, kid?"

"M-my…" Liz held her stomach, trying to smile at Shura. "I-I'm fine!"

The outlaw nodded, pursing his lips. "You're at your limit. I can see it in your eyes." He closed his eyes. "We can make our stand here. Do you think you can use that bow?"

"I dunno. I've never… I've never killed someone before."

"I know, kid. I know," Shura murmured, pulling her towards him and placing her behind him. "Just remember. They ain't giving us any choice. It's either us or them. It ain't nothing personal. You see that tree just over there?" Shura pointed forward, and Liz followed his gesture to a gnarled, giant trunk, slightly larger than most of the trees that made up the canopy. "My best is that they'll try and swarm us. They can't get us from behind, which is both good and bad. We can't escape, but they also can't flank us. There's only two of us, and they go dark mages on their side. Our odds ain't looking good, I gotta admit, but we gotta stand and fight, alright?"

Liz's face caught between a grimace and a smile; the result of a mask finally starting to crack. She looked over the edge, judging if they could survive such a descent. They probably could, but not unscathed. Perhaps a broken bone or two, and if one of them broke a leg…

Shura must've known that. Shura knew everything, after all.

"Alright," Liz swallowed the lump steadily growing in her throat. "Alright. Okay. Alright. I can do it. I can."

"It's gonna be alright, kid. I promise."

"I don't like promises, Shura," Liz admitted, "They're there to be broken."

"…So they are."

Neither said a word as they got their bows out. Liz had only a couple of arrows, and she remarked to herself that she'd never hit a moving target before. How hard could it be, though? Chances were, they'd be moving towards her in a straight line. Wouldn't that have been convenient?

The rustling began. Booted footfalls hit the earth as what sounded like a dozen people marched forward. The first was another giant of a man, or perhaps he was just a giant from Liz's perspective. He pointed his axe forward the moment he saw Liz and Shura, and all around them, she began to hear the sound of clanking armor and drawn weapons.

_Where did they all come from!?_

It was far more than either Liz or Shura had expected. It was like the entire forest had come alive. The men that chased after them hardly looked like men. Just horrid monsters clad in animal pelts and bones, and it wasn't long before they were on the move again.

Shura shot first. The arrow sailed through the air and planted itself firmly in a brigand's throat. Blood shot out of his mouth as he tried to stumble forward towards them, only to fall to the ground gurgling. Liz quickly nocked an arrow and followed suit, barely even thinking as she let it fly. It hit a man in the chest, sending him stumbling as he fell to the ground. Liz quickly shot another one as he was trying to get back to his feet, pawing at the arrow already in his chest. The second one hit him in the eye, and it burst. His remaining eye looked to the side and then at her, before falling to the ground.

_Oh my God._

Liz did not dwell on that. She couldn't afford to. She had to follow Shura's advice. If she didn't kill him, he would've killed her. They had no scruples. No qualms with eradicating her, or worse. They deserved it, didn't they?

She surprised herself with how little it seemed to affect her. Arrow after arrow she sent, striking men in the chest, the legs, and even the head. Perhaps a dozen fell to Shura alone, and only a few fell to Liz, but she felt strangely fine. Even the pain that had coursed through her since she'd woken up a few hours before seemed like such a faraway thing.

It didn't make Liz feel better, though. If anything, the fact she felt very little at all disturbed her. Wasn't she supposed to feel something? Anything? It wasn't normal. It wasn't right.

Several bandits fell to her and Shura, but they were mere grunts. The rank-and-file of the search party sent after them. The real masterminds were about. And they were done letting their minions play. Liz didn't know how she knew that. Shura's talk of dark mages seemed to point to it being the case, though. Her fears were confirmed when a bolt of lightning shot out straight from the treeline.

It surged forward like a bullet, striking Shura in the chest. Something between a growl and a snarl escaped his lips as he fell to the ground and clutched his chest. Small convulsions streaked through his body. Liz screamed, grabbed his arm, and tried to hoist him up, to no avail. Her chest felt as if it was crumbling.

"That ought to put an end to any sort of resistance, hm?" A sickeningly polite voice said as the man who shot the lightning strolled out of the treeline, a billowing cape behind him. He wore a mask, or half a mask, on his face. Other than that, Liz felt too sick to look. "Your trail ends here, outlaw."

"I shoulda known…" Shura snarled, giving Liz a look before fumbling to his own feet. "Iago, grand vizier to King Garon. I thought I smelled a serpent skulking about in these woods."

"Yes, charming as always, sole survivor of Kohga," Iago wiped his shoulder. "Your compatriots are all alive. Come with me quietly, and you, as well as they, shall not be harmed. You will be tried and punished to the full extent of the law for the murder of the citizens of Ansbach. Their blood is on your hands, you know."

"That what that town was called, huh?" Shura snorted, "Wasn't us, though I don't think ya care, if you're working with these knuckledraggers. Were we that inconvenient for ya?"

"I don't quite know what you mean, and it does not matter," Iago sniffed, opening the book he held in his hand as yellow light gathered in his other. "Do not make me ask again. I am not a man who likes to repeat himself."

Shura glanced at Liz as the bandits surrounded them. She looked back, blue eyes wide. She had no idea what was going on. Iago? Kohga? The names didn't matter, but what did was their escape. How would they go about that? A million different scenarios outlined in Liz's head came up fruitless.

"What about her?" Shura lightly gestured to Liz with his head. "Ya gonna take her in too?"

"I do not even know who she is, though I doubt it matters. Important to you, is she? A surrogate daughter?" Iago sneered, "My, how quaint. Perhaps if you refuse to come along, my men might somehow… lose control, as they say. They are proper beasts, you know, and their hunger will not be satiated with your companions."

"That how it is, huh? There ever been a time when ya didn't care about power, fool?"

Liz felt ready to throw herself over the cliff, what with the gazes of dozens upon her all of a sudden.

"Watch yourself, outlaw," Iago chided, "You would be dead already were it not for my orders. I will ask one more time: kneel, dog. Obey your new master."

Shura cackled, and Liz found herself growing far more concerned than she already was. "Master? _Master_!? You must have rocks in your ears, Iago! I have no master! I'm as free as the day as I was born, and I'll be free I death!

Faster than Liz could even blink, Shura pulled up his bow and shot an arrow straight at Iago. The strike to his chest rendered him inaccurate, but the arrow did not merely graze or miss Iago; it struck him in the shoulder. Liz heard him scream like a stuck pig, and utter a curse she couldn't recognize. Shura shoved her aside.

"Keep going, kid!" Shura shouted, "I'm sorry for this, but there ain't no other way. Go to Windmire. Find a village! Tell Prince Xander what has happened! King Garon! Anybody! _Go_!"

In one push, stronger than anything Liz had felt before then, she was cast off the side of the ledge. Her back landed against the slanted edge, and she began dragging down the side of the drop. She kept her hat on with one hand, while the other tried to keep her level or stop her descent. She heard the sound of battle above, and screaming and shouting unlike anything she had ever heard. It was a maelstrom of noise, one she couldn't escape from no matter how far she fell. She screamed as her free arm was snagged on a small tree, and she didn't so much hear as she _felt_ her arm snap like a twig.

In the distance, she saw a figure, staring down at her.

When she finally landed, Liz was covered in dust. Her arm throbbed like it had a heartbeat of its own. When she looked over, the only thing she could be sure of was that at least the bone wasn't sticking out of her skin. Small mercies.

The shouting continued for some time, and all the while Liz just laid there, listening in like it was a podcast. She'd never broken anything before, so she couldn't be sure what she was supposed to do. Everything was swimming, just as it had before, only worse. The watery feeling that engulfed her head only increased when she was finally able to foist herself to her feet. She almost fell again a second later. Her entire body felt as if it had been cast in lead.

The shouting got closer, and it wasn't Shura. Liz tried to run.

Liz ducked underneath tree branches and fallen logs, all the while her mind swirled with the events that had just transpired. Was Shura dead? She didn't want to say it, but it was a distinct possibility. More than a distinct possibility. He was dead. How could he not be?

Even then, she felt strangely empty. With no one to hide from, she was no longer smiling. Her face was as deadpan as was physically possible, all the while she was chased down by the bandits from before. Despite that, her eyes burned. Was it tears?

Liz tried her best. She really did, but everything was catching up to her. The bandits nearby, her broken arm, her sundered body, all of it. She didn't even make it halfway across the field before she couldn't go a second further. That was when the bandits caught up with her.

"Easy there, lassy," One of them said, the designated leader, by the looks of him. Like all the others, he was a mountain of muscle. Why were they always over six feet tall? Was she small or was everyone else just big? "There ain't no way yer gonna make it outta here alive, so just come along now."

"Did you do it?"

The man, who had a self-assured smirk on his face, looked perplexed by the question. His friends, perhaps six bandits in total, looked among themselves. "Do what? Listen, lassy, this is yer only chance to come in quietly. I don't wanna bring ya in kickin' and screamin'."

"Shura, the man I was with," Liz elaborated, holding her side yet still trying to stand tall. "Is he dead?"

The man's smirk returned. "That yer father, was he? Aye, and if not, he'll wish he was. He went down fighting, though, so he did. Death is much better than being taken alive lassy."

Liz let out a wheeze, halfway between a laugh and a cry of pain as it felt like a dagger of ice shoved itself through her stomach. "F-funny you should say that! Was about to say the same thing, ya know, make 'em my last words or something stupid like that, but you just took the words right outta my mouth!"

"This ain't no joke, lassy," The bandit growled, "We-!"

"I know what you'll do to me, if I go with you," Liz spat out. She eyed one of the bandits. He was twitchy looking and held a bow. If she were to charge, no doubt he'd let loose the arrow he was holding back in a panic. Perhaps he'd been spooked by Shura's distraction, or maybe the pressure was getting to him. Either way, it was the best chance she had. "C'mon, six strong, muscular guys like you? I wouldn't make it halfway through this forest before I'd wish I was dead, too. I don't care if I live or die, moron."

"Listen, lassy, don't do anything ya might regret-!"

Liz had a knife. A small dagger, really, given to her by Shura before they left the village. It was better than nothing. She knew she was not the most threatening person in the world. God, did she know that, but she was banking on the twitchy idiot towards the back. Without warning, she screamed like a banshee and charged forward with all the power her weak, defeated body could manage. To her credit, she thought she wasn't all too bad and the whole surprise thing.

It took only an instant for an arrow to find its way to her chest. It was like a switch had gone off. She slumped forward, glancing at the arrow burrowed deep into her chest.

"Ya daft fool!" The leader snarled. Liz looked forward only to see the bandit practically throttling his twitching friend. "Lord Iago and Hans wanted 'em all alive! Now she's… stupid… bastard…!"

Liz's hearing became fuzzy, blurry- as if she was trying to listen to a conversation mired by TV static. She felt her body finally fall back to the cold, hard ground. The grass tickled at her exposed skin. It was the last sensation she felt before her world was consumed by darkness.

_Finally…_

* * *

**THIS IS NOT YOUR GRAVE.**

**YOUR BODY IS STILL MINE.**

**GIVE IT WILLINGLY, AND WE CAN SAVE THEM.**

_**SAVE THEM.** _

* * *

Liz did not wake up. She was dreaming, or in that astral plane between life and death. She didn't know which, and she didn't care; she was done. Finally, she could rest. Away from everything and everyone. Maybe she'd even be able to go home. Did death work like that? She didn't know, but she was going to find out.

" _ **It does not have to be this way,**_ " A rumbling, familiar, feminine voice stated. She more felt it than heard it. After all, you can't hear if you have no ears. " _ **There is still time to save them.**_

_Save who? I'm dead. Dead as a doorknob. I can't save anybody. I couldn't even save myself. I'm pretty sure that arrow landed in my heart, too._

" _ **I have always been hiding in your shadow,**_ " The entity stated, " _ **I have seen what has happened to you and yours. Do you not want to take it all back? To receive the strength to strike at all that has wronged you?**_ "

_Who cares? I'm dead._

" _ **Indeed. But I can fix that. I can fix a great many things. I can fix the world, should I want to. And I do. But I will need help. My blood flows through your veins. I can take control. I can take it all back. I can give you the power you need,**_ " The voice paused as if thinking of what to say next, " _ **Let me in**_ **.** "

Liz didn't particularly care. Her body was dead, what more was there to it? She had to admit, though, the offer was intriguing.

_I don't care what happens to me. You know that._

" _ **I do.**_ "

_You will save them? Lucina and the rest?_

" _ **You have my word.**_ "

_What will happen to me? How will I… I don't understand how this'll work. I don't know why you did all this. Why? Why me? Why not somebody else? Why did I have to be me? I'm nobody special. I'm far from home, and I'll never be able to go back. What's even the point?_

" _ **You humans,**_ " The voice snorted, " _ **So many questions. So many useless questions. Purpose? Your purpose is to eat, drink, sleep, procreate, and die. That is all your body was used for before us. Before we came. You are each of you weak, pathetic creatures. I can make you strong.**_ "

A hiss rang out in the emptiness, and a low gurgling resounded. It was unlike anything Liz had ever heard. She couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a growl, or if someone was being strangled. Nevertheless, the voice returned only a moment later.

" _ **There is not much time. Your body, mind, and soul are dispersing quickly. Make your choice. Now.**_ "

It was a snap decision, and yet Liz felt as if it took an eternity to come to. If she had a head to shake, she would have. Since when had she ever cared about herself?

_I am nothing. Everything that I am is so far away, I can't even begin to fathom it. You know that._

" _ **So I do. You caused quite a commotion.**_ "

_I don't care what happens to me. Whatever you want to do, do it. So long as Lucina and the rest get to live, I'll be happy._

" _ **You care much for them, do you?**_ "

_They were nice to me. Shura is probably gone, but the others are still caught. If you do something about it, I don't care what you do with my body._

" _ **Very well. We have a deal, then?**_ "

It felt like Liz had one more choice. A single instant to turn back and let Fate take its rightful course. That instant came and passed the instant she held her hand out. She didn't even know she had a hand to reach out with, but something took it all the same, and the agreement was made.

When Liz was herself again, it would be in a place both familiar and strange, surrounded by people she had never met.

* * *

The bandits gathered around the collapsed body of the small girl. Well, small 'girl'; she was clearly a woman, though a very petite one. She looked as if she could barely string a bow, and yet she had taken out near-half a dozen of their comrades on the hill nearby, along with the Hoshidan. The leader of them sighed, casting a vicious glare towards the jumpy bowman.

"We shoulda never've taken ya, Albert. Yer too high-strung and the like. Ya daft bastard!" He hurled curses at the tall bowmen, who only stood there and shook, looking down at the crumpled body of the woman he had killed.

"S-she was charging with a knife," He stammered out, holding the bow close to himself. "She coulda killed any of us!"

"She was half-dead, ya loon! Look at her arm; it's damn near come off!" The leader waved at the purple appendage. "Iago and Hans ain't gonna like this. He wanted 'em all alive. That Hoshidan bastard, too, no matter what he did. Probably halfway to Midmire already, so at least we got a head start." He nudged the woman's corpse with his boot. "Bury the body. Cut her up if ya have to. Make sure nobody finds her. We just tell the bosses that we lost her in the forest. Ain't nobody gonna find a small lassy like her in that muck."

The bowmen looked down before his eyes trailed back to the woman's corpse. While his compatriots milled about, brandishing their axes and swords, he noticed the woman twitching.

"B-boss…"

"Shame, too. She wasn't half-bad lookin'. Eh, s'pose we'll have to settle for-!"

The woman's arm moved, the bowman was sure of it. She practically lifted herself using only a single arm. The crackling of bone filled his ears as the men around him continued to laugh to themselves.

"B-boss-!"

"Listen, Albert, ya say one more word after the stunt ya pulled I'll-!"

"B-boss! Look!" The bowmen took a step back, pointing at the slowly rising woman. "S-she's alive!"

The leader turned, and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. The small woman had raised herself up, but something was wrong. Her body twitched, her head in particular twitching nearly uncontrollably. After a few moments, however, she settled. Her eyes were no longer blue. Instead, they were replaced by gold. They shined like coins in the darkness, and a few moments later, she looked down. The woman stared at the arrow jutting out of her chest, and grabbed a hold of the shaft. Roughly, she yanked the arrow out of her chest, and it fell to the ground stiffly. She looked up at the men, and a horrible, bone-chilling smile spread across her features, just as a purple aura began to envelop her.

A single word sent the bowman running.

" **Boo.** "

He dropped his bow and sprinted off into the forest, leaving his comrades behind. He heard his leader shout his name from behind, but he paid it no heed. He had to run. That was not natural. Tales of monsters from his youth tortured his mind, feeling as if they had been given flesh. What boy in Nohr had not heard the tales of Fleshgaits? Of the undead, coming to the surface to gnaw on the bones of the recently deceased?

The sounds of his comrades being torn apart rang in his ears hollowly. Torn flesh and ripping cartilage entered his mind's eye. Whatever he had killed, it wasn't human. Not anymore.

It wasn't far into the forest that he finally was stopped. He ran face first into what felt like a solid wall. He shouted in pain as the sharp crack of his nose breaking rang through the forest. He fell to the ground, nursing his nose before looking up, wide-eyed. He couldn't see anything except for a pair of golden eyes, with the entire body invisible.

" **Thought you could run, did you?** "

It was the woman's voice, coming from behind. He was surrounded by invisible, golden-eyed monstrosities. He was cornered like a rat. She sauntered in from the treeline, an unearthly construction in her hand that she strung as if it was a bow.

" **Ya know, at least your friends fought. I mean, they died, yeah, but they had the decency to fight, yeah? But you, oh no no!** " The woman – no, the _thing_ – tittered, " **No, you just up and ran! Why, did killing little old me finally righten your senses? Nah, I don't think so. Maybe you just have no balls.** "

"G-get away from me! Monster! Undead! Argh-!"

" **Those are your last words? Monster? Undead? C'mon, you can do better!** "

The man genuinely thought for a moment before uttering out one more word. "B-bitch."

The woman's golden eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. " **You're shit at dying, you know that? No matter.** "

The man tried to crawl back before the woman strung her bow, and in an instant, an unearthly arrow shot through his back and out through his chest. Two more followed before the bowman was still. His blood leaked onto the forest floor, making a pool.

" **Should've aimed for the head, moron.** " Liz chuckled. She watched the invisible sentries around her before growling. " **What're you all standing around for!? Think you can silence a few villagers and call it a day? No, tonight, we move west.** " She marched into the forest. " **I have an oath to keep.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is not well in Nohrway.
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> Hope to see you all next time!


	5. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Spoilers for Aberration.

Few dared tread in the dark corners of Nohr. Places for the desperate or foolish; devoid of any reasonable, honest folk.

The country was a large sprawling expanse of forests and deadlands, and not all of it was constantly shrouded in a dark miasma. There were moments of brightness when the light would break through the smog and shine down upon the wasteland that was most of Nohr.

To Lucina, it was a constant, grim reminder of her homeland. In the final days of her Ylisse, the world was a choked hellscape, forever barred from seeing the sun again. Her pale skin a steady reminder of those darker times.

Even then, Nohr had its hopeless spots. Lucina was being held captive in one.

It was a fortress, which was easy to surmise when they began their scouting mission. Such structures littered Nohr like the bones of the dead. Many of them had fallen into complete disrepair, with only lone, moldering towers or the odd crumbling wall to mark where one had once stood. The one the bandits she and her band had been tasked with scouting, however, was a rarity; it was completely functional. Before she had been captured, Lucina had a good look at it: large towers, allowing a wide range of vision for the inhabitants, along with sturdy, well-maintained walls.

There was little doubt in her mind by that point that the bandits had a benefactor. Somebody who was paying them to cause trouble in the southwestern part of Nohr, just beyond the poisoned lake. Unfortunately, Lucina's suspicions had been proven correct when they were ambushed. Not just by bandits, however. No, if it was just bandits, they would have been dispatched easily. Lucina alone had been through countless battles against man and monster alike, and her band was no slouches either. It would take a decently skilled tactician with knowledge he shouldn't have to catch them so unaware.

In the dark of the cell she was caged in, Lucina had plenty of time to think of such things.

Falchion had been taken away from her, thrown in with the other 'loot' the bandits had appropriated. It was useless in all hands except her own, obviously, but the lack of a blade at her side made her feel especially vulnerable as if a single barghest pup could leap out of the stone and tear her throat out, and she would be powerless to stop it.

Lucina in her band had been held captive in that fortress for days, perhaps even a week. She was no longer keeping count. She knew the rest of her band were in other adjoining cells. All except Shura, and Liz. The only thing Lucina could do was pray to Naga that they would be safe. A part of her wondered if Naga could ever hear her in such a far-flung corner of the universe.

Steps echoed in the prison hall, and Lucina's eyes darted upward. Somehow, she could recognize those footsteps. The time between each footfall suggested a wide gait, taking everything in stride. She had to bite back a sneer as the man who had captured them personally stood before her cell.

"Well, well, well!" He guffawed, throwing his head back exaggeratedly. "Lookee what we got here! A lost bird! Perhaps I shall gather some seeds and throw them in, eh? You look like ya could use a lil' meat on those bones."

"Have you come to gawk at me? Or is there a purpose to this meeting?" Lucina replied sourly.

The man, who looked like a thumb given human shape, if Lucina was being honest, gave her what could best be described as a 'slasher smile', as an old friend of hers would say. "That any way to talk to the man what got you prisoner, young lass? I've broken dozens of your ilk over my knee before; don't make yourself another on that list, ya hear?"

Lucina did not even try to bite back the sneer of pure contempt that spread across her face. "Do you think I fear you, fool?" She growled, "Whatever ill means you used to ambush us, whoever you were able to bribe or threaten to find us, it does not matter to me. The instant I am free of this cell, I will reclaim my sword and run you all through. I have been through far worse than whatever repugnant imaginings you can concoct."

For a moment, Lucina saw the man pale slightly. That gave her a small confidence boost, as well as a dose of satisfaction. It was good to know her persona could be used to her advantage still, even within the confines of a cell.

"Yer lucky yer needed alive, lass," The man said, a deep, guttural growl that sounded more animal than man. "Were it not for that foppish sorcerer, me 'n my mates would've had our way with you, and strung up the big boy across the wall. And that sword of yours? Duller than a butter knife. Can barely use it as a club. It's useless, lass, useless."

"Useless in the hands of dullards such as yourself, perhaps," Lucina spat.

The man stared at her for several moments, the smile from earlier completely faltering into a dull frown. "Ya got a fire in ya, lass. A fire, aye, so you do. I can find respect in that, I 'spose. It ain't no matter, though." The man rolled his shoulders and sighed. "But all fires go out sooner or later. Yours will too, I reckon. Soon, you and yer friends will be carted off to Windmire in chains, as the traitors that ya are."

Lucina raised a brow. "Traitors?"

"Aye, so you are," The man's smile returned. "Only a traitor could make an entire village disappear, aye? We may be bandits, but they don't know our faces. Well, they might know mine, but that ain't no matter. Once we come in with our friend of ours, even the crown won't be able to protect ya no more."

Lucina's face settled into a frown. _That wasn't possible. The entire village? Gone, just like that_? It didn't make an ounce of sense. Perhaps the bandit leader was lying, or maybe something happened while they were held captive. Lucina's eyes began to widen; Liz was there. And Shura was likely on his way, if not already there. _Did she disappear as well_?

Inwardly, Lucina cursed herself. It was her fault. Of all the times to prioritize her duty to Xander of that of a relative of her friend…

Severa would have her head for that. Whether literally or metaphorically, remained to be seen. If she lived to see the outside of the fortress ever again, that was.

Lucina was chained to the wall. She'd tried to break through the chains, but they were solid iron, heavier than most shackles, from the feel of it. Lucina had broken through solid walls before, so she didn't doubt her ability to wear away at where the shackles met the wall. She just needed time. Precious time.

"So you are to frame us, is that it?" Lucina glared. "It would seem I have made enemies in powerful places."

"Aye, but you already knew that, didn't ya? You and them friends of yours," The bandit leader snorted, "They'll sing my name all across Windmire: Hans, the Redeemed! Har! Wait till they see this redeemed man saunter onto the nearest brothel he can find!"

"I find it hard to believe that a woman of any type would willingly let themselves be bedded by you."

Hans' smirk became far more malignant. "Who said anything 'bout willingness, lass?"

Lucina had to admit, she felt a chill go up her spine at that. It was quite clear that a man such as Hans should not be allowed to wander the world. If she could only wrench herself away from the damnable shackles, she'd do so and be done with it.

"Not to worry, lass; that woman won't be you. Neither will it be that foul-mouthed bitch over there in the other cell." If Lucina's eyes weren't deceiving her, then she could've sworn she saw Hans shiver. "Nah, she ain't worth it, that woman."

"Even she would be far more than you deserve."

"Yer lucky you're more important to us alive rather than dead, lass," Hans laughed, "Just make sure that tongue o' yours don't waggle too much, lest I forget that! Now, if you'll excuse me, this honest man has to go and get himself some drink. I need it after having to listen to yer sorry ass for so long. Even if it is a mighty fine ass."

Lucina scoffed as Hans walked off. She felt as if she could go through a dozen showers and still not feel clean after a single conversation with the bandit leader, let alone being even in the same region of Nohr as him. If she wasn't careful, maybe she'd even blind herself looking at his shiny bald head.

Taking a deep breath, Lucina lifted her shackles.

_This needs to end soon. I need to get out of here…_

* * *

"Garrick, quit snoozin' on the job, ya gods' damn walrus!"

The new watchman kicked his predecessor's chair, knocking the man to the ground as he sputtered awake. Garrick glared upward at the smirking face of his replacement.

"Don't ya know it be bad luck to wake a man while he's sleepin'?" Garrick sneered, getting to his feet and poking the new watchman's bare chest. "And what's with this sorry excuse for a uniform? It's gettin' colder out here every day and yer out here with nothin' but a strap with some bones tied to it!"

"Ain't like yer much better, bleeder!" The watchman shoved Garrick away. "'Sides, the colds never bothered me. Not use hard-bred Nohrian stock. And what're ya, some half-Hoshidan halfwit?"

Garrick bristled and thought about shoving the new watchman over the edge of the tower. Nobody could survive a fall like that, and what with no witnesses, it'd be the perfect crime. All Garrick would have to do was say that he fell, just like that. Dumb bastard probably had the footing of a drunk bear and everyone knew it. Hans might've been suspicious, but he couldn't prove anything. Just one good shove, and the watchman would be over the edge and he'd hit the dark ground below.

"Half-Hoshidan halfwit, is it?" Garrick snarled, grasping for his axe on the table, turning around as he did so to try and hide it. Just in case the bastard got wise. "Well, this half-Hoshidan halfwit's about to-!"

When Garrick turned around, all he saw was the slack-jawed expression of the watchman, his throat slit cleanly across the middle as blood dribbled out of the wound and dripped to the floor. Garrick took a step back, just noticing a golden glow in the dark before the watchman slumped to the ground. Something behind Garrick shoved him, and he fell forward over the wooden railing of the tower. His scream filled the air as he fell, only to be cut off by a sickening crunch.; ahis broken remains were outlined the dirt.

The fortress was near the poisoned lake, and was between the toxic shores and the old forest that outlined it, in the middle of a field. It left a lot of room to spot potential invaders. Whoever built it new how tactics worked.

Unfortunately, what the original builders could not anticipate was an army of invisible invaders. They weren't there to capture, either; they were there to _kill._

" **What a bunch of idiots** ," The woman said as she looked around at her gathered army. The only indication that they were there at all were the glowing golden orbs. Everything else was mired in the same invisible aura. " **You gotta wonder how Lucina, of all people, was taken by surprise by them. Then again, they had dark mages** ," The woman who wore Liz's skin took a deep breath. " **Alright, then. You know what to do. Kill them all. If you find Lucina and her friends, let them out. But do that last. Don't want them to come after us**."

Her servants followed her orders to the letter, and a vicious smirk came across the woman's face as she saw the bandits slaughtered.

* * *

Lucina did not get much sleep during her confinement. When sleep did arrive, however, they were dreamless things, and if she'd gone long without contact with one of the jeering guards or the bandit chief from earlier, she had trouble distinguishing the waking world from the sleeping one. Because of that, when she began hearing screaming and shouting coming from the entrance to the dungeons and out into the world, she couldn't be sure if she was having a dream for the first time since her incarceration, or if there was something truly going on outside.

It only took her a few moments to come to the conclusion that it was the latter. The sound of clashing steel and fierce shouts continued to trail from the entrance nearby, and she strained to hear. It sounded as if a battle had begun, a fierce one at that. A desperate and hoarse cry rang through the dungeon as the doors burst open.

The sounds of her companions nearby suddenly being startled awake rang through her ears as pale moonlight invaded the once dark dungeon, illuminating Lucina's face as she saw a nondescript bandit plunge down the stairs. The sound of his arm snapping like a twig as he landed on one of the steps made her cringe, but what was worse was the sound of an arrow let loose, and only a moment later, the sound of blood splattering against the stone. The man screamed and crawled forward until he was in front of Lucina's cell. She looked down on him with pity as he sobbed, before another arrow came and pierced him straight through the chest.

_Whoever these rescuers are, they sure know how to make an entrance._

Lucina couldn't be sure that the one who loosed the arrows was there to rescue her, or her companions, but a feeling in her gut told her it was so. She couldn't quite place what gave her that feeling, but she did not have time to contemplate it before the person responsible for the grisly scene in front of her showed herself.

A squeak came from Lucina as she recognized the face almost instantly, outlined by pale light.

_Liz!?_

" **Stupid bastard,** " She spat. Her voice sounded wrong, as if there was a constant echo to it. Something dark lurked beneath its tone. " **I had a whole grand entrance planned and everything, and there you go and ruin it for me. Well, not like I can just go back up now. Where is- ah! There you are, Lucy.** "

"…Liz?" Lucina croaked out, feeling increasingly wary. Golden orbs glowed brighter when she called out Liz's name, and the woman who she had once called friend jittered slightly, as if she were being controlled by strings.

" **That's my name!** " She proudly declared. " **Elizabeth Eleanor Wright, at your service, Lucina! Back from the dead and everything! And with a few new friends, to boot!"**

Lucina could see them now. Faint shapes dancing about in the dark, whose only form were the glowing gold eyes that peered through the misty blackness. Lucina felt herself grow weak at the implication. It wasn't Liz. That much was clear. Something bad had happened. Something terribly, terribly bad.

_No… no…_

It made sense, when she truly put thought to it. The dragon blood, Valla, all of it. Liz was a vessel. A tool. For what, Lucina hadn't been sure of, until that moment. She was to be an agent. A body for Anankos to puppeteer. Lucina had no idea to what end, but it could not be anything good.

The only thing it didn't account for was why Liz's body was there. Perhaps it was to kill her. To put an end to her before she could warn the others.

"You're not Liz," Lucina declared, teeth grit, "You're-!"

The smile on the walking corpse's face faltered, looking almost genuinely sad for a moment before turning away. " **Well, now, that's just mean,** " She turned back and placed a hand against the cold iron bars. " **But, not wrong. You're right, Lucina Lowell. I am not Liz. This is her body, but she's… well, not dead. Had she been just a few seconds longer in our deal, this body would irrevocably mine. But the way it is now, she's still in here, somewhere. I just took a hold of the reins for the foreseeable future.** "

"You got what you wanted then, _worm_ ," Lucina spat, "Why come here? Why kill the bandits here? You must have something to gain!"

" **Gain?** " Anankos raised a brow before laughing, " **Gain, she says! Gain? No, little one. I gain nothing from this. This is just the final condition of our deal, you see. Liz let me in quite willingly when I promised to let you all go.** "

"She…" Lucina felt her mouth go dry at that, "She let you take over? Why? Why would she…?"

" **Why, Lucina, she was already going to die!"** Anankos stood tall in Liz's body, hands on her hips. " **An arrow struck her in the chest. Sad thing, really. The only reason she agreed to be controlled and resurrected at all was to rescue you. You humans and your sentimentality… I doubt I will ever truly understand it, but it is no matter. This body is mine now, and you, well, I still have a deal to keep.** "

The monster in Liz's body turned her head, almost unnaturally. "Release the others. One of you, help me with this door."

The sound of bending iron filled Lucina's head as she looked to see the door slowly being pulled off its hinges by the unseen creature. Lucina drew back, her chains rattling as she stood up and pressed herself against the wall.

" **Oh, please, don't give me that look,** " Anankos drawled mockingly. " **You're acting like a cornered rat. I mean, c'mon, look at me! I'm smaller than you in this form! You shouldn't be so jumpy. One of these dullards might get the wrong idea and off you instead. Much as that would make things simpler, I can't allow that.** "

"You have all the time in the world to end me," Lucina hissed, "You tried when we first arrived. You turned one of your own daughters against us. Why is now any different?"

Anankos snickered. " **I already told you, Lucina. I have an oath to keep! A promise to fulfill, you could say. You know all about those, don't you? Help me release her.** "

Lucina watched as her chains were ripped off, roughly. She fell to the ground, rubbing her wrists as she looked up to Liz's body and the invisible Vallite next to her. "And what is stopping me from ending you? Right now?"

" **Only out for a few seconds and that's how you thank your rescuer? Maybe I should've lied after all,** " Anankos scoffed, turning around. " **You could, if you want, but it won't affect me. Not in a way you can use to your advantage, at least. All you would be doing is putting the final nail in this young woman's coffin. She would die, and I would remain free. Is your judgement so wrathful that you would slaughter an innocent girl?** "

Flashes of a time past crossed Lucina's mind. She grit her teeth as she remembered her desperation during Grima's rise, her threats, and the fateful strike that would've villainized her, had an old friend not stayed her hand when he had. She looked away from Liz's body, shame flooding her being. It wasn't the first time she failed, and with Liz under Anankos' control, it wouldn't be the last.

_Severa, I'm sorry._

" **Don't worry; your friends will be alright. Well, except for Shura,** " Anankos mused, " **I wasn't able to save him. Having over a dozen axe and sword wounds would do that to a man. And, well, that slippery Nohrian serpent made sure there wasn't much left of him anyway.** "

"Shura i-is dead?" Lucina stuttered.

" **Oh yeah, dead as a doorknob,** " Anankos said casually, " **As dead as dead gets, unfortunately. Liz was really starting to like him, you know. Saw him as the brother figure she lost. But then, you know all about that, don't you?** "

Lucina bit her lip as Anankos finally left her cell.

" **Don't worry, Lucy,** " Anankos laughed, " **Your friends are free now, and so are you. You can go anywhere from here. You can go to the Nohrians and tell them of what happened here. I know you grow fond of Nohr, as well as one of the princes. You could go to the Hoshidans too, though I'm sure your reception would be cool, at best. But just know, no matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always be watching. I will always be hiding in your shadow. And this body? This body is _mine_.**"

The sound of Liz's body slowly walking away echoed in Lucina's ears. It would be a sound she would carry with her for the rest of her life. Soon enough she heard the whispers of her two remaining companions down the hallway. Lucina propped herself against the wall, lost in her own thoughts.

"Gods' damn them all!" She heard Charlotte shout, and she could imagine the scowl she wore on her face with ease. "Benny, c'mon, go get your armor! I'll go and get our _fearless_ leader."

"Right. I'll make sure the fort is deserted," Benny's reply came.

Footsteps approached Lucina's cell again, and she felt herself growing weaker.

"Lucy? Lucy! There you are!"

Lucina looked up to see Charlotte standing at the threshold of her cell. She ran forward and hoisted Lucina up. "Gods, but you're in a state, huh? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Lucina let out a hollow chuckle. "I suppose you could say I have…"

* * *

The fort was completely empty on the inside. Only the bloodstains along the walls showed that there were people there at all at one point. Lucina and her companions found their belongings soon enough. Falchion was within her grasp, granting her peace of mind once more. Or as much as she could get with Liz's transformation still fresh in her mind.

What was she to tell Severa? That her aunt had been turned into a horrible puppet for a dragon, just as her father had? It had a depressing ring to it, she mused. Two siblings ending up bound to homicidal dragons.

Lucina had resigned herself to reporting the bad news. It wouldn't be the first time, although she doubted the second time would be any better. That meant getting out of the bandit fortress and braving the Forest of the Forlorn again. They'd need all the luck they could get on that end.

When Lucina and her band made it outside, with Benny suited in his plate armor and Charlotte hefting her axe, they finally knew where all the bandits' bodies had gone.

Anankos must've wanted to send a message, because all of the bodies were piled on top of one another, with a few outliers put on spikes, their limbs hanging lazily from their bodies. Towards the front of the fortress was a single severed head, and Lucina recognized it as Hans. His body was nowhere to be found, but his face was forever frozen in an expression of pain and fear. His death had not been quick.

"I don't like this place," Benny summed up.

"Well, Benny, I was just starting to plan my vacation here! Are ya telling me you don't wanna come with me?" Charlotte replied dryly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Seriously, though, he ain't wrong. I got a feeling this place won't be used for a long time."

"Indeed," Lucina agreed quietly, keeping one hand on Falchion's pommel. "We need to move. Now."

Benny looked out over the bodies and silently moved forward without a word.

"He's gonna have nightmares for a long time 'cause of that," Charlotte sighed, rubbing her admittedly messy hair. "Guess you're right, though. Ain't gonna be a lot here besides bones and ghosts come next winter. Sorry bunch of dastards though, huh?"

"Any man or woman who resorts to banditry out of anything besides sheer desperation does not deserve mercy. They cannot be reasoned with," Lucina's face softened after a moment, "But what disturbs me about this, is that this may not be the last time we have to witness a scene like this, and perhaps next time, it won't be nameless bandits who shoulder this fate."

Charlotte raised a brow at that but shrugged. A moment later, with their packs filled with as many supplies as they could salvage from the fort, they moved on.

* * *

The wind screeched through the town of Ansbach. It was the only sound the abandoned buildings would ever be witness to.

Lucina and her band did not remain there for very long, but for the day or two that they were there, not a single person was seen. The buildings were abandoned, their residents long gone with food still on the table, as if they had been plucked up out of thin air, never to be seen again. There was only one force capable of ravaging an entire town.

_Anankos… the next time we meet, you will pay for this._

Righteous anger burned in Lucina's chest as they marched through the Forest of the Forlorn, heading north. So much senseless slaughter, and for what? To serve the whims and genocidal tendencies of a god-like dragon? It was a tale as old as time. Her ancestor, the Hero-King Marth, was pitted against the Shadow Dragon Medeus not once, but twice. To the west of her homeland, the Saint-King Alm dedicated his early life to removing the dragons' yoke over humanity, forever freeing humanity from servitude. At least, for his time.

Grima felt like another layer to the cycle. He was gone, long gone, but he had won once, and it was only through the blessing of another dragon that they were given the victory over him that they had fought for. When Anankos' human form approached them on the road outside Ylisstol, they were given a chance to repeat the cycle one more time, in a different world.

 _Was it a mistake_?

Lucina shook that thought from her mind. If she and her friends had not come, the world would be in worse shape. Nohr and Hoshido, at least. Lucina wasn't trying to be facetious, but she couldn't help but think that. That wasn't even taking into account Liz. Had Lucina not come, what would have happened to her? Would she have died there on the banks of that river? She would have become a vessel then and there, a dark agent for the Silent Dragon below the earth.

Then again, Lucina only delayed that. She did not prevent it entirely.

The group's travels through the Forest of the Forlorn and beyond was uneventful and silent. Casual conversation and laughter were a distant memory among them. Lucina told them nothing of Liz, and Charlotte and Benny did not seem to want to ask. Whatever had happened in the fortress was above their paygrade, it seemed. A part of her felt relief at that. Another part of her wondered if their loyalty to her was only surface-deep.

Lucina steeled herself. It was time to go home.

When they were within sight of the capital of Nohr, Windmire, a rush of emotion surged through her like a tidal wave. It had been a long time. Too long, it felt like. She wondered when, exactly, she started thinking of Windmire as 'home', but it must've been fairly recently. The black walls and lights within seemed incredibly inviting, despite being used specifically to deter people from even getting inside. It wasn't difficult to improve upon her previous accommodations.

Despite that, when they approached the outermost gates to the city, Lucina and her group found themselves accosted. Lucina steeled herself, holding her head high as she marched toward one of the approaching guards.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," The guard at the closed, black wooden gate told her, tipping his metal helmet to her, "City's closed. King Garon has issued martial law. Won't open again until… Wait a moment."

Lucina looked back at the soldiers at the gate.A dozen of them, armed with iron spears and bucklers with a rigidness about them; their backs fully erect and spearpoints aimed at the sky. Ironically, their armor reminded her of Ylissean foot soldiers. Right down to the metal helmets they wore.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Lucina asked, crossing her arms, "Rest assured, we are no criminals if that is what you are thinking."

"…It's not that, ma'am. I'm starting to think I recognize you," The soldier said, his gaze turning wary. "You are Lucina, aren't you? Retainer to Prince Xander?"

Lucina nodded. "That I am."

"I…" The soldier's eyes were shielded. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm going to have to bring you in."

"I beg your pardon? What is-?" Soldiers surrounded her and her group. Lucina kept her hand on Falchion's grip while Charlotte's axe was loosed from her back. A nasty sneer washed across her face as she brandished it.

"Alright, suckers! Which on of ya wants to get cut in half first? I've had it to _here with_ being imprisoned!"

"Charlotte, maybe we should-"

"Benny, c'mon! I can see it in their eyes! Gods, I'm sick of being ambushed!"

"What is going on?" Lucina demanded, stepping forward. "What has happened since we left!? Answer me!"

The guard looked away, grumbling something under his breath before looking up and staring her in the eye. "My orders come from the top, from the Grand Vizier. He has deemed you traitors and charged you with the murder of an entire village. He said you were to be escorted by some reformed bandit as proof of your guilt, but I don't see any bandits here. King Garon listened to him, and declared martial law until you were brought in safely."

"Iago…?" Lucina hissed quietly before relaxing, "I should have known that snake would have something to do with this."

"I don't want this to turn bloody, ma'am," The soldier stated, hefting his spear and pointing it at her, "Far as I and any decent Nohrian are concerned, you are a good woman. But orders are orders. If you surrender peacefully, I'll make sure Prince Xander is notified immediately, and your cells will be spacious and comfortable."

_As spacious and comfortable as any cell can be, I suppose._

Lucina didn't want to make enemies out of anyone in Nohr. She'd lived there for a long time; it was the very place their charge was being kept. Beyond that, she'd made life-long friends there, not just those at her side or brought with her, either. In the end, she sighed. She completely relaxed her stance and unstrung Falchion's scabbard from her hip.

"Both of you," She said, turning her head slightly to look at Benny and Charlotte. "Lay down your weapons."

"Are you serious!?" Charlotte balked, "After all that we've gone through!? We're just gonna give up?" Charlotte was alerted when Benny cast aside his spear. "You too, Benny…?"

"I trust her," Benny stated.

Charlotte looked as if she were about to argue; her face went red, and her eyes narrowed. After a few moments, however, she sighed, and threw her axe to the ground. "Bunch of nancies…"

* * *

They weren't chained, at the very least. That was one thing Lucina considered a plus. Their weapons were handled with care and they were safely escorted to one of Windmire's many prisons. Haphazardly, they were thrown into a single, admittedly spacious cell. There, they awaited Prince Xander's arrival.

Lucina didn't miss the way people looked at them as they went through the street; her mind conjured up images of either a circus, or a death march. Neither of which were very flattering to her, but in her rational mind, she knew those people cared. The sun was out that day, a rarity for Nohr, and yet all she wanted to do was hide from it.

"Hah! This is what I get for traveling with you two idiots," Charlotte whined, sitting on one of the beds and rubbing her shoulder. "This is the second time – second time! – that we've been jailed for something stupid. Benny I can kinda understand 'cause he looks kinda scary. Uh, nothing against you, Benny."

Benny crossed her arms. "No offense taken, Charlotte."

"You'll find yourself a nice girl and a comfortable stipend, I'm sure of it!" Charlotte added before turning to glare at Lucina. "Honestly, only reason why I stuck around after that bandit fortress was 'cause I thought we weren't gonna have to do that stupid shit again, but look where we are! Exactly where we were a couple weeks ago! Gods…"

"There weren't many places we could go, Charlotte," Lucina said, watching the bars of the cell from the corner as if Xander would appear out of thin air at any moment. "This is a necessary precaution on their part. If Iago was behind Hans' attacks to the south, and he arrived here before us, even if King Garon and Prince Xander had their suspicions, they could not, in good faith, let us go. We have valuable knowledge. It was the entire reason we were sent south in the first place."

"Well… yeah, you know what? Shut up," Charlotte puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. "Alright, maybe there wasn't a lot we could do. Maybe I'm just cranky. I haven't had a nice, hot bath in months."

"My gambeson is starting to smell," Benny helpfully added.

"I know, you big oaf. I can smell you from here!" Charlotte barked. "Okay, well, maybe it's not _that_ bad, Benny. Just make sure you put yourself between me and the guards if they try anything funny, alright?"

"You could tear them apart yourself, if you wanted."

"Yeah, but that's not what a 'delicate flower' is supposed to do, Benny. I thought you caught onto my whole thing by now."

"I'm glad I found you two," Lucina suddenly said, a warm smile appearing on her face. "You're quite the characters, you know that? Sometimes you even act like an old married couple."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, it's not the worst thing, working for you and the crown, I guess. Besides, gives me a chance to woo one of the princes. Or try to. I swear, sometimes it's like I'm not even there."

Benny nodded. "I like being here, too. It beats being a simple border guard." Benny's expression didn't change, but Lucina could feel him becoming dour. "Not _here_ here. I don't like being in this cell, no matter how good it looks."

Lucina could sympathize with that sentiment. She'd had her fill of prisons for the rest of her life. If she was never imprisoned again, it would be too soon. At least she wasn't chained up that time.

"Is this the cell, soldier?" A deep, authoritative voice echoed. A voice Lucina knew all too well.

"Yes, sir! They arrived at the main gate earlier today!"

"Hmm."

Lucina approached the bars and came face to face with Nohr's crown prince, Xander. He was a tall man clad in black plate armor, with a regal maroon tabard. Strewn across his back was Siegfried, one of Nohr's legendary weapons; a near-peerless sword. Lastly, atop his head, rested a black crown that almost appeared to be made of thorns. His hands were clenched into fists at his side, and his face was set in a deep frown.

"Prince Xander, I need to speak with you. Urgently," Lucina said quickly.

Xander nodded. "I know, Lucina. Or as much as I could piece together through Iago's lies. The village to the south is gone now, isn't it? Completely devoid of life?"

"When we investigated, sir, yes," Lucina began, "But it was not us. When me and my band were there, it wasn't bustling, but it was clearly still inhabited. When we were captured by dark mages scouting the lands surrounding it, we were held within prison cells for nearly over a full week."

Xander looked down at the bars that separated them. "…Out of one cell and into another."

"You jest." Lucina's brow twitched, "but I speak the truth. I was only doing the duty I was bade."

"I know, Lucina," Xander said, "And it was one I gave you, no less. I believe you, as does most of the court and my father. That upstart cabal Iago is a part of are the only ones who support him. Come, I will tell you more as we make our way to the castle. Soldier!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Release them. You have done your duty."

"Aye, sir!"

Just like that, Lucina's day was looking brighter.

* * *

The farther Lucina and Xander traveled towards the castle, despite everything that the latter had said, she couldn't help but feel anxious. Castle Krakenburg was built on top of a large Dragon Vein, one of many that dotted the lands of Nohr and Hoshido. They were the last vestiges of an ancient war fought between the First Dragons and their progeny. To Lucina, it felt eerily similar to the wars of Anri and the Hero-King thousands of years prior in her own time. She did not have the time to read up on much of Nohr's history, something she would be sure to address in the coming months, but everyone knew of the legends of the First Dragons.

Maybe it was because of the Dragon Vein underneath it that Lucina felt nervous. The blood of ancient dragons, or any dragon for that matter, was not something to be taken lightly. Yet, the Nohrians had built their entire palace around a massive one, deep below the earth. There was something deeply unnatural about the palace, and it wasn't just because a large part was under the ground.

Such a design choice baffled Lucina, but that was not her main concern. She and her companions descended into the dark alongside Prince Xander. Charlotte and Benny followed behind , with the former constantly giving side-long glances to the crown prince. No doubt she was looking for an opening. A way to woo the young man, but Lucina knew Xander better than that. She rolled her eyes; his affection for another superseded whatever she could bring to the table.

From Xander, Lucina learned that Iago had arrived only a few days before they did. His warnings, as baseless and suspicious as they seemed, had no choice but to be heeded. Even on the off chance that they were true, King Garon had little choice. Despite Xander's word, Iago's cabal held more power than they seemed.

"He has outstretched his reach this time," Prince Xander said quietly as they traveled down the elaborate hallway to the throne room. "His hunger for power brings shame upon us all. Father has been looking for a way to get him off his back for years now."

"And it only cost the lives of over a hundred innocents…" Lucina found herself mumbling without thinking.

"I know that is not your fault, but I can't help but wonder what happened to them," Xander commented, then sighed. "At first, I thought it was another of Iago's machinations, but with your word and his echoing each other, I take it the entire village has been destroyed."

"The people, yes. The buildings are still very much there," Lucina corrected, "But that only enhances the disturbing nature of it."

"Agreed. Something is going on." Xander pursed his lips. "Whenever I bring it up with father, he always seems to brush it off. It's a maddening affair, to be sure."

Lucina almost said something, but quickly quieted herself. It would not do to reveal all her secrets then and there, though there would be some that she couldn't hold. Especially when Severa got a hold of her. To the people of the world, Valla was a legend. A myth. Anankos in particular was a name barely uttered, and when it was, it was with confusion. Only a few references in ancient history texts referred to the Silent Dragon, and all of them were useless in finding out what it was. The doddering old fools pretending to know what she only faintly comprehended herself. .

There would come a time where Lucina would divulge everything she knew. Until that day, though, she contented herself with keeping the peace.

_How familiar, this situation._

Eventually, they stopped at a pair of large, blackened-wooden doors, intricately carved with the visages of ancient dragons. To her eyes, they almost seemed to stare at her, as if she was trespassing in some long forgotten sanctuary, The throne room awaited them.

"Your companions can stay out here, should they like." Xander gestured to Charlotte and Benny. "Your testimony is worth more than theirs, unfortunately."

"No offense taken, your majesty!" Charlotte said, batting her eyelashes. "Just please don't put us in another cell, please? I'm just a delicate flower, you know! All these dungeons are terribly drafty, too!"

Xander blinked at Charlotte, before his face settled into a frown. "No need to worry, my lady. You won't be imprisoned again, I'm sure of it."

"It's fine with me," Benny grunted, rubbing his wrists. "I don't care where you put me. So long as it doesn't have any more shackles."

Lucina heard the murmuring of people within the throne room, and took a deep breath. "Are we ready, Prince Xander?"

They pushed open the doors, and they creaked as they moved. Before Lucina and Xander stood the mighty throne room of Nohr. Stairs led up to an ebon throne, the great sigil of Nohr etched into the red banners that descended from the balconies on either side. Noblemen and women sat in their opulent jewel encrusted chairs, watching with curious eyes as Xander and Lucina made their way forward.

King Garon sat upon his throne, a gaze of subtle and refined rage etched across his face. He was an absolute giant of a man, clad in ornate black plate mail. He seemed an older, wizened version of Xander to Lucina, the only big difference being the wrinkles in Garon's skin, and his greying hair. A single streak of blond went down his beard, completing his look.

"Why is the prisoner not in chains?" A man said. Lucina's eyes narrowed as she looked to the side to see Iago standing there. His arm was in a sling, but beyond that, the Grand Vizier was the very definition of prim and proper. "Is this what we have come to? We let bloodthirsty brigands run rampant in our castle?"

"Iago," King Garon's raspy, gravelly voice rumbled. "I see before me not a brigand, but a loyal retainer to my eldest son. Tell me, my Grand Vizier, what is more barbaric: the underling speaking before his superior, or allowing a woman to enter my throne room without being subdued forcefully?"

Lucina saw Iago's lips thin, and said nothing more.

"Now then, as all the parties are here, I will begin this 'trial'," King Garon spat contemptuously. "You, Lucina Lowell, retainer to my eldest son, Prince Xander, stand accused of murder, robbery, and are charged with the destruction of the very town you were sent to save. Ordinarily, such a case would be beneath my notice and given to a lesser court, but as this involves my own flesh and blood, I will be handling this personally. Tell me, what happened in the town of Ansbach?"

Lucina swallowed the building saliva in her throat. When she spoke, it was with the authority and respect her father would almost certainly be proud of. "King Garon, what happened at Ansbach is unknown to me. I arrived over a fortnight ago and the town, while not bustling, was most definitely alive. My companions and I stayed there for a few nights before we set out to scout the surrounding wilderness to confirm reports of bandit activity within the area. We were ambushed a fair distance away from the town by dark mages, and we were captured and imprisoned within a fortress near the poisoned lake."

"Lies, your majesty!" Iago blurted out, "Obviously, she is trying to cover her guilt! She cannot even muster up the will to conceive a convincing lie!"

"Iago, another word, and I will have you _executed_ ," King Garon snarled before leaning forward in his throne. The whispers of nobles sounded like the wind as he spoke. "Iago arrived just a few days before you did, and he claims that you sacked the village before a reformed bandit named Hans apprehended you. The guards who apprehended you claimed you came alone, along with your two companions. Is there anything else you can tell me of what happened?"

"Father, she has already said more than enough to-!"

"Xander," King Garon rumbled, "She can speak for herself. I merely wish to confirm what is obvious to me."

Xander fell silent as Lucina felt a pang in her chest at his dejected face. She continued, either way. "We escaped the bandits, your majesty. They were led by a man named Hans, who I believe to be the one behind the bandit activity."

"And what happened to the bandits?" Garon asked.

Lucina fell silent.

"Speak up, Lucina Lowell," Garon pressed, "Doubtless these bandits had dark mages. I do not deny that. No other could capture you and your comrades; you were far too capable for that. I have seen your work, time and time again. But even you would have trouble escaping from a bandit fortress of such magnitude without assistance. Who assisted you?"

"…I do not know, your majesty," Lucina finally let out, causing an uptick of whispers among the crowd. "The assailants did not make themselves known to me. All I know is that once they were done, the fort was barren, not accounting for the bodies left behind."

"Assailants, hmm? And you did not see them…"

"No, your majesty."

"What an utter fabrication," Iago spat, "Such lies speak to her guilt, your majesty."

"They do speak of guilt, Iago, but not for her." King Garon stood up and looked down at the lightly quivering man below. "Masked fool, did you really believe these events would be beneath my notice? That I would not see through your web of deception? My eyes are fogged with age, but my mind remains my own, and I can see you for what you are well enough: a small, hissing serpent with naught but the clothes on his back to prove his power."

"Y-Your majesty, please!" Iago yelped, falling over as Garon approached him. "This was not me! You have to-!"

"It wasn't you? Ah, yes, certainly it must be the loyal retainer of my eldest son, then. Clearly she has had eyes on the throne behind the throne," King Garon barked a laugh, "No, it is quite clear what has happened. Iago, you are a coward and power-hungry. I have had my share of your lot through my long reign, and you are the last to have escaped my notice. I am sentencing you to execution within the moon."

Lightning crackled in Iago's hands as Lucina grabbed Falchion. She almost drew her blade, and from the sound of it, Xander had his hand on Siegfried. Before either of them could strike at the desperate sorcerer, King Garon already had. His fist met Iago's face, and the sorcerer practically flew through the air. The crunch that echoed through the silent hall gave Lucina goosebumps. Iago sprawled on the ground for a few moments before he started to writhe and scream, nursing his shattered nose and a broken arm.

"And then you have the gall to raise your hand against your King," Garon grunted, "Guards, take this piece of filth to the dungeons, along with those other two. As for you, Lucina Lowell, whatever crimes you may or may not have committed are pardoned. This court is finished."

Just like that, the entire ordeal was over. Lucina let out a breath she didn't she'd been holding. Xander came up behind her and pat her shoulder.

"As I said, father has been looking for an excuse to put Iago down for months. Perhaps even years. If there is one good thing to come out of this, it's that the court is a less dark place."

"Is that not how it always is?" Lucina asked sincerely. "There aren't many windows, and the only light is from candles."

"I didn't mean it quite so literally, but… you're not wrong," Xander let out a small chuckle, "Perhaps we could stand to brighten up a little. Come, we should meet the others. They'll want to hear all about this, I'm sure."

* * *

By the time Lucina had some time to herself, what little sun Windmire received was already dipping over the horizon. The orange light mingled with the dark clouds, casting the world in an array of dark purple. She'd seen her fair share of sunrises and sunsets, and she'd always be thankful that she lived to experience them.

"Does something continue to distress you, my dear cousin?" Owain's familiar, boisterous voice asked, snapping Lucina out of her reverie. "Fear not! My exorcism techniques are unparalleled throughout this dark land! I will smite this demon that has eclipsed you so!"

"I'm fine, Owain. Thank you for asking," Lucina smiled. Inwardly, though, she was dreading a certain someone coming through her door. Inigo sat on one of the chairs, overlooking the city. She saw him shake his head.

"It would be more prudent to ask what _isn't wrong,_ my good friend," Inigo mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "We're lucky the Nohrian royals are so trusting. I'm not sure what would've happened if King Garon was just a small bit more irritated."

"Indeed," Lucina nodded. "That is a good thing. It makes our job easier."

"I don't like lying to them, Lucina," Inigo said, crossing his arms and avoiding her gaze. "I've grown to know these people. Their lives, their customs, even some of their women! It feels… _wrong_ , to keep the truth from them."

"You know as well as I that they wouldn't believe us. Not without substantial proof," Lucina sighed, looking out over her balcony. "Although, I'm starting to believe King Garon knows more than he lets on."

"Perhaps he has been bound, undirected, and lost before," Owain surmised, swooshing his cape dramatically, "Perhaps he has even seen what we have seen! Images of a bright, fallen land below the soil, along with the wretched hellspawn what calls it home."

"Do you think he knows?" Inigo asked clearly.

Lucina shook her head. "I don't know. There are a great many things we don't know, I fear. I believe things are in motion now that we cannot stop."

"That's not exactly comforting…" Inigo groused, combing through his white hair. "It feels like… you remember when we just arrived in the past? That feeling of dread and fish-out-of-water sensation? Yes, I'm feeling that right now, and we've lived here for well over two years now."

"'Tis a feeling that will not last forever, brave Inigo!" Owain assuaged, planting a fist on his chest. "We succeeded there, and we will succeed now! We are great heroes of legend, all bound by a covenant of silence and blood! We denied our ordained fates, and to that end, we shall become as shadows, silently guiding others to a better tomorrow."

Lucina let out a small chuckle at that. "Leave it to you to remind us of our purpose, my friend."

It was then that a door swinging open and a familiar grumbling noise made Lucina's blood run cold. Long red hair and dark blue eyes, complete with gambeson and an unnerving sword slung across her back, and Lucina felt the need to take a seat.

"Gawd, you guys really do know how to call on such short notice, huh?" Severa growled, circling around the chair to stand beside Lucina. "And you! What're you doing, getting all mucked up in a giant trial? Lady Camilla damn near tore someone's arm off to get to the palace when she heard!"

Lucina lightly fidgeted. "It was never my intention to cause a panic among the royal family, Severa."

Severa pursed her lips and crossed her arms, and turned away. "Yeah, well, it's good to see you in one piece, at least. If you got hurt, I would've done something drastic to that masked fucker. What's his name?"

"Iago," Inigo answered.

"Yes, Iago! Fucking snake."

"Never fear, my crimson friend!" Owain smiled. "Nothing befell our Exalted comrade!"

"Yeah, Owain, I know. Gawd, could you stop it with that act for two seconds?"

"B-But everyone else was getting along well with it…"

"Okay, well, maybe you don't have to stop, but just tone it down, alright?"

"Severa," Lucina said suddenly, turning to the redhead. "I need to speak with you. Alone. Urgently."

Severa's eyes narrowed, while Owain and Inigo looked among themselves. "Well now, this must be something important, then. Not gonna let them hear it?"

"They will," Lucina said, "But you should be the one to listen first, and I'd rather it be alone."

Nodding, Severa turned to the two men. "You heard her, you two. Alone. It's rude to spy on people, so don't get any funny ideas! Especially you, Inigo!"

"N-Never would dream of spying on you, darling!"

Severa shivered. "Call me 'darling' again and I'll tear your arm from its socket!"

The two men exited, the slamming of the door marking their quick escape. Severa sighed before turning to Lucina again. A stiff, cold breeze blew past them. "Alright, we're alone now, little miss secretive. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Lucina pursed her lips, clutched her hands, and tried to find an easy way to begin. There was none, so she went with what always got the job done: brutal honesty.

"Did… did your father ever mention having a sister?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, hoo boy. Longest chapter for this story to date. Honestly can say it's been a trip.
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> Hope you guys have a good rest of your day!


	6. Quarantine

_Corrin had the dream again_

_Before her stood a massive, swirling portal into a sunken kingdom, forever lost beneath the waves of earth and soil. It had come back from the depths, and within lied the hordes of monsters within. The roar that emanated from the entrance was both familiar and alien. Corrin could not help but be drawn to it. It was a beckoning call; a word she had never used echoed within her mind._

Mother.

_Corrin stepped forward, feeling as if she were underwater. Every movement was belated, delayed, and she couldn't tell which direction she was moving. She was the only one there, but knew she was being watched._

_Beside her stood others, forgotten yet remembered, sundered yet unbroken. They had come together to join her, and to fight a past long abandoned and rotting beneath the surface. The roiling darkness to her right, and the blinding light to her left. A bow, a tome, and two swords. Forged in a war long forgotten, they were finally pointed toward a common enemy, bound in an alliance of steel, blood, and silence._

_There was one other, though. A change in the dream. Beside her stood an anomaly. An aberration. With bow in hand, she looked Corrin in the eye. Blue eyes like gemstones gleamed in the light, showing only a hint of the conviction held within. She smiled, as if she were actually there. Her mouth moved, but no words came forth. A garbled message? Or a prelude of what was to come?_

_The roar came again, angrier, and desperate. Others still joined her. A blade from another world. A sword filled with rage. Exalted blood and colors dancing in the wind. Corrin hefted her sword, glowing with dark-light, and-_

_She charged._

* * *

"Lady Corrin? Lady Corrin!" A voice said, far away but getting closer. Corrin mumbled, her red eyes fluttering open to stare at her ceiling. "Ah, finally! I was getting worried for a second!"

"You have done this countless times, Felicia," Another voice gently chided, "Lady Corrin takes a few moments to wake up completely. She is a heavy sleeper, after all."

"I know, but sometimes I think I may've done something wrong and she'll wake up angry-!"

Corrin groaned, looking to the side to see Felicia. Noticing her stare, Felicia warily stepped forward and bowed. "I'm sorry, Lady Corrin, but it's time to get up."

"Nuh uh," Corrin gently pulled her sheets over her head, "Just… just five more minutes."

"Are you sure about that, Lady Corrin?" The other voice said. Flora, from the sound of it. Corrin tugged the blanket tighter over her head. "My, but you're rather sleepy today, aren't you?"

"Yes," Corrin said, snuggling against her pillow. "Still tired, go away."

Flora and Felicia exchanged glances before Flora smiled, unnerving Felicia. "Well, then. I suppose that can be arranged. I will just need to inform Lord Xander that his sister would rather be a slugabed today and miss their training session."

"Mm. Yeah, you go and-" Corrin's red eyes shot open and she burst from the sheets, knocking them to the floor. "Xander's here!?"

"He arrived this morning, milady." Flora's smile didn't disappear. "He seemed oddly on edge, but he told me he'd be more than happy to train you today. He'll be staying for a week, after all."

"A whole week!? What in the…" Corrin stood up from her bed, rubbing her forehead, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up! Is everyone else here too? All of them?"

"The other royal siblings? Of course," Flora answered.

Corrin had to stop herself from jumping from joy. Was she still dreaming? Her entire family there, at the Northern Fortress, just to see her? Such a thing hadn't happened in years!

"That's… that's great!" Corrin let out an airy laugh, and she felt the beginning of tears at the corners of her eyes. She wiped at them before taking a deep breath. "Alright, I need to get dressed. There's no way I'm missing this!"

* * *

The Northern Fortress was tucked away in the cold mountains in Nohr's northern wastes. It had once been used as a lookout point and waypoint for those either travelling to the far north for whatever reason, or as a way for armies to rest before going to battle against the northern barbarians. Such people hadn't been seen in decades, however, and before Corrin was born, the fortress sat there between peaks, slowly falling into disrepair.

When Corrin was born, she was told, there was something wrong with her. She still had no idea what it was, but she had been quarantined at the Northern Fortress for most of her life. The place was consequently repaired with her arrival, and a full staff of maids, butlers, and several guardsmen were hired and stationed within, all to contain her and take care of her. Corrin had long suspected the reason behind her quarantine was her odd appearance. Her ghostly pale skin, her red eyes, her pointed ears, none of which the other Nohrian siblings had. She had long since accepted those parts of herself, and judging from how her siblings treated her, they had as well.

Such a thought filled her with warmth in her dark, desolate home.

It was strange though, Corrin had to admit. They were willing to visit her even though she was supposedly quarantined. She had many sleepless nights and wakeless days to ponder about her captivity. Was she contagious? Was something else wrong? The people within the fortress and her siblings didn't have any compunctions about getting close to her, physically.

In the current moment, however, she didn't have time to ponder much. Xander ensured that she was kept on her toes at all times. Their bronze practice swords clashed against each other again and again. Corrin had become strong in the past few years she could remember, but as far as besting Xander went, she still had a long, long way to go.

"Come now, Corrin!" Xander grunted, swinging wide and forcing her back. He held the bronze practice sword in both hands, with the point tilted towards her. "Show me what you have learned! There must be more to you than this!"

Corrin charged, making it seem like she was going to go for an overhead slash. It was nothing but a feint, however, and when she was in close, she quickly altered the angle of her swing. Her strike hit Xander in the midsection, and the prince of Nohr snarled, backing up slightly before forcing Corrin to backpedal again. The blow glanced off Xander's plate armor, but it definitely did some damage.

"Not bad, not bad! You have learned much!" Xander complimented during the small respite before they clashed again.

"I read it in a book Leo gave me," Corrin laughed out. "If I didn't use it, these fights would get boring!"

"Agreed, however, it'll take much more than that to take out a skilled combatant. Those in Hoshido and even our own country rely on far more than the knowledge a book can glean." Xander hefted his sword and held it to his side, looking at Corrin from across the training area. "That day is coming sooner than you probably think, little princess."

That made Corrin somehow even more excited. Despite the chilly breeze that wafted by, she felt warmer than ever.

 _Why is that?_ She wondered as she prepared to go against her big brother once again. When it came to the Northern Fortress, there was not much to do other than read books or train on her own. Jakob did all but outright refuse to raise a blade against her, so when the other Nohrian siblings were around, she was finally able to test her skills to their absolute fullest. Usually, she didn't mind just sitting around and reading, or watching the world move past her from the window in her quarters, but there was something about training, about fighting that a part of her relished.

She didn't know how she felt about killing, though. Truth be told, she often skipped past those parts in the books she wrote. They always made her feel sick.

Corrin's strikes were as precise as they were fierce and powerful, but she knew, in the end, that Xander would win. Small sparks fell to the ground between their clashing blades as Corrin pushed Xander back nonetheless, determined to make that session the first time she truly beat him.

It was not to be, however. In the end, while Corrin was definitely Xander's match in physical strength, he had much, much more stamina. He weathered her blows as if they were nothing. Before long, she could feel exhaustion begin to creep into her limbs. Her sword blows grew weaker and weaker, and Xander took advantage of that. His blows became powerful, demoralizing things that nearly swept Corrin off her feet. Before long, she had been knocked down, with Xander's sword at her throat.

For an instant, they were frozen in place, as if the wind had become frigid and left them as ice sculptures. That was only for a moment before Xander let out a small chuckle, and Corrin's lips split into a sheepish grin.

"Had enough, little princess?" Xander asked.

"Mmm. Maybe. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go again."

"I have no doubt that you would, but I think that is enough for today," Xander held out his outstretched hand, "We came here for much more than a training session."

"You say that _now_ , brother?" A voice said from the sidelines. Corrin looked over to see Leo approached, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You two have been out here for the past hour and a half, crossing blades as if this isn't the most frigid part of our kingdom. How has your sweat not turned to ice?"

Corrin blinked before wiping her forehead. "I haven't felt cold since coming out here. Then again, I've spent most of my life here. Anyway, Leo! How did I do? Any pointers?"

"You're asking me and not him?" Leo sighed, "Well, if you want my honest opinion, sister, your form is only seconded in grace by Camilla, and your strength, as far as I could tell, was on-par with our dear brother here. However, you overexert yourself easily; you don't know when to stop and reserve your strength. You're like a candle burning twice as bright for half as long."

"An apt summary, Leo." Xander nodded approvingly, smirking lightly as the small blush that spread across his brother's face. "Your biggest flaw as a warrior is your greatest strength; you are relentless, Corrin, but you don't know your own limits well. That is perhaps our fault. We should've hired a dedicated sparring partner for you, rather than have you wait for us to pay you a visit."

"I don't really mind it, big brother." Corrin shrugged, smiling cheerily. "I'm just glad I could spar with you every once ina while! It's always so boring up here. Besides, I'm not sure I'd want anybody else to spar with. You're perfect for testing my limits."

Xander coughed. "Be that as it may, little princess, as I said, the purpose of our coming here wasn't just to have a good sparring match with you, although I'll admit it has been a breath of fresh air, considering all that has happened at our capital these past few months."

"Huh? Why? Did something happen?"

Xander waved a hand. "Nothing you should concern yourself with for the moment. Just a small incident involving the Grand Vizier. It's been swiftly taken care of." Xander turned around as two new voices were heard climbing up from the nearby stairwell. "I thought you two would be up here as Corrin and I sparred. What kept you?"

"What a frosty welcome, my dear brother," The larger of the two, Camilla, replied. "Is it so wrong to have a small chat with the fort staff?"

"Were you threatening them, Camilla?" Leo replied, adjusting his collar. "We've lost enough of the staff to your 'conversations', I'll have you know."

"Don't worry, Leo. I was watching!" Elise giggled. "Like a hawk! She didn't say anything mean. At least, I don't _think_ so." Elise gave Camilla a wary stare. "Then again, she's better with words than me."

Corrin couldn't help but snicker herself. She'd be the first to admit that Camilla could be a bit overbearing when it came to those she loved. She easily dwarfed most men, and when she was clad in her black plate mail and took to the skies on her wyvern, she was easily the most intimidating sight on the battlefield. Not that Corrin had visited many battlefields, although there was on time where Camilla saw fit to visit in her full outfit, and Corrin thought the fortress was being invaded by a warrior-queen from the north. Luckily, most of the time, she wore a simple dress that went down to her ankles, along with a black tiara upon her lavender head.

Elise, the youngest of the siblings, by contrast, looked to be wearing nothing more than the simple vestments of a cleric at first glance. She had incredible magical potential, as Leo put it, but she was still incredibly young. One of the few things to mark her as royalty would be the purple highlights in her blond hair, and the extravagant, frilled black dress she wore everywhere.

Every so often, when they visited, Corrin would look at herself with doubt. She knew they were all siblings. They may not have all had the same mother, but they were all bound by their father, and yet Corrin felt far more different from them than they likely felt from each other. Her skin was pale, even by their standards, and her hair was a solid platinum, with no hint of blonde. She wondered just who her mother was, to have such strange features compared to the rest of her siblings. That wasn't even getting into her ears, which were pointed. She read of such features in her studies, but none of it made sense to her.

"Little princess? Are you listening?" Xander asked, seemingly from far away.

Corrin shook her head before smiling. "Uh, sorry! Just lost in my thoughts for a moment! What was it you said?"

"I have not actually said anything yet," Xander chuckled, sheathing his practice sword. "I just wished to make sure you were listening. We have brought important news."

Leo smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh, have we? I thought we would be dancing around the topic for another five minutes. We all know how fun that is."

"You're so cute when you act sarcastic, Leo," Camilla giggled, walking up behind him and fluffing his collar. Leo grumbled, flattening it back out again. "You should know, dear brother, that your collar is inside out. Have you not noticed?"

"I-It is!? Damnit!" Leo took a deep breath, "Ah, of course I knew that. I merely didn't have the time to fix it before we departed this morning."

Elise giggled like a gremlin from behind Camilla. "But you walked around so confidently! I certainly thought you must've not known. It'd explain a lot!"

"All of you, please, contain yourselves!" Leo snapped before sighing, "Xander, if it pleases you, speak before these two derail the conversation further. Or before they make a joke about my collar again. Whichever takes priority in your mind."

Corrin couldn't keep her smile off her face just watching her siblings poke at each other. Nonetheless, once the conversation died down a bit, she faced Xander, anticipation evident.

Xander coughed into his fist before straightening himself out. "Yes, well, better late than never. Corrin, I know you have lived a majority of your life within the walls of the Northern Fortress. For that, I apologize. Father would never share with us his reasons for isolating you from the rest of the world, and I cannot say whether they are justified or unfounded. However, that ends today."

Corrin's red eyes widened as her mouth gently opened. "X-Xander… Big brother, you couldn't mean-!"

"That's right, darling!" Camilla exclaimed happily, "Father has finally decided to allow you to return to Nohr! He wants us all at the capital within a fortnight. We do not know what he has planned, but at the very least your long quarantine ends here!"

Corrin began bouncing on her heels excitedly. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Someone small ran into her, hugging her tightly around her midsection. She looked down and smiled.

"I can't wait!" Elise said, squeezing Corrin ever tighter. "We'll be one big happy family! Finally!"

"It's a momentous occasion, to be sure," Leo nodded approvingly, giving Corrin a small smile of his own. "I would be lying if I said I haven't been looking forward to this day. Traveling to this far-flung fortress every few months has been tiring."

"Hehe! Leo, you just can't help but be a grump, can you?" Elise smirked. "Then again, if you weren't so grumpy all the time, you'd lose half your charm!"

"You would know more about charm than I, Elise," Leo grunted, although the laugh he held back could easily be heard, "Nonetheless, as Camilla said, we have to be at the castle within a fortnight, or father will be displeased. That does mean that we will need to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest. So, I'd advise you to go and pack your things."

"I-I…" Corrin stammered out, holding her forehead. "I almost can't believe it. I'm really, really leaving this place behind? Finally?"

"Yes, little princess," Xander said, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's time for you to go home."

* * *

"My lady, perhaps we should slow down?" Jakob suggested, eyeing the bags that were about ready to burst. "I realize that you are incredibly excited, and I cannot blame you, but I fear that these bags will burst long before they hold all the belongings you wish to bring."

Corrin looked at her dedicated butler, holding over a dozen books in her arms. "Perhaps we should get more bags, then."

"Lady Corrin, these _are_ all the bags I could find within the Northern Fortress," Jakob replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And as we both know, I am _very_ thorough."

"There's got to be a few more, surely!" Corrin whined, placing the books down on her nightstand. "I can't just leave these behind. They're all important to me!"

"You have read some of those books over a dozen times, milady," Jakob said, opening the curtains of a nearby window. "Some of them are already falling apart. Look at their spines."

"I know, I know," Corrin sighed, "It's just that… Jakob, I'm finally getting out of here, right? My quarantine is ending! But I can't help but think I'll miss this place, somehow. I've spent most of my life here, but the rooms, the stones… Sometimes, I feel like they're a part of me, now. It was a cage, but it was gilded."

Jakob looked down at Corrin from the bridge of his nose before smiling lightly. "I would be lying if I were to say that I didn't understand how you feel, Lady Corrin," Jakob bowed. "It has been my honor to serve you, and to work alongside other dedicated staff and guardsmen for so long. Were I to be called on again, I would jump at the opportunity."

"Jakob, you're silly, you know that?"

The butler frowned. "Explain to me how I am 'silly', Lady Corrin."

Corrin giggled, "Well, it just sounds like you think this is the last time we'll speak to each other! It sounds like you're saying goodbye. Trust me, Jakob, this is far from the end of your service. I was hoping you'd come with me to the Windmire, you know. What's a lady to do without her butler?"

Jakob's lips quivered as he looked away. "Lady Corrin, such talk is unnecessary. Whether or not I would accompany you was never in question. My tenure under you does not end with our departure from the Northern Fortress. The sentiment is… appreciated, regardless. Thank you."

Corrin waved a hand, giggling again before taking a few books from her nightstand. "I thought you'd like to hear it. Now, get over here and help me stuff these books into my bags!"

"Lady Corrin, I…" Jakob looked as if she were about to protest. After a moment, however, he only sighed again and moved a stray silver strand of hair behind his ear. "Fine, then. Stand aside, milady. I will show these bags what-for!"

Holding her arms back as Jakob stepped forward, Corrin held a smug grin on her face as her butler did the hard work for her. It felt just like old times, or as much as they could feel like old times, in her mind.

Nonetheless, it felt good. In the end, they were able to fit a great deal, but not all of her books in the bags.

* * *

It took the rest of that day to pack and store all of Corrin's belongings in the wagon awaiting outside of the Northern Fortress. They had help: a white-haired man who came with her siblings, and the stable girl, Lilith. What little light breached through the dark cloud cover began disappearing over the horizon. The light always felt warm and inviting from a distance, or from behind a window, but to Corrin, something always irritated her about it. When the rays were cast upon her skin, it was irritating, and she could feel something wrong with it. She avoided it wherever she could, but just in-case, she took a handmade cloak with her that covered her head and trailed down her back. She wouldn't need it until tomorrow.

"Alright, milady. I think that is the last of it!" Jakob heaved the final bag into the wagon, wiping his forehead. He turned to the other man. "I believe thanks are in order, young man. You have been helpful."

"Anything for a pretty face, my friend," The man bowed, walking away. "It has been lovely to lend you my assistance, Lady Corrin. Until we meet again!"

"Uh, yeah! Sure. Thank you again." Corrin waved as the man walked away with an, admittedly, handsome smile on his face. "What a strange man…"

"Strange indeed, Lady Corrin," Came a reply from behind her. The stable girl, Lilith. Corrin turned to see her staring at her, eerily. "But I can tell from his eyes, he is a good man. I am sure of it. He would not have helped you, otherwise."

"Perhaps," Jakob scoffed, "Or, maybe, he wished to catch Lady Corrin in his claws. I could see the look in his eyes too, Lilith, and I do not believe he helped us out of a sense of charitability."

Lilith giggled and closed her eyes. "Perhaps you should not judge a book by its cover, as it were, Jakob. You must look deeper at times."

"There is no need to look deeper in one such as him," Jakob let out a breath. "Nonetheless, my thanks extend to you as well, Lilith."

"You're most welcome, Jakob, Lady Corrin," Lilith's golden eyes regarded Corrin with an emotion she couldn't quite place. "The Northern Fortress will be a far colder place without you two within it. I fear I and the rest of the staff will need to be dropped or stationed elsewhere now that you're leaving."

"Lilith…" Corrin frowned. "I could talk with father. I doubt I'll be living in the capital for very long. I may not have need for a dozen guardsmen or a full staff, but whenever I settle down, I wouldn't mind hiring as many of you as I can."

Lilith smiled again. On others, no doubt, it would look unnerving, but to Corrin, it was friendly and inviting. She regretted not speaking to Lilith more often. There was something about the simple stable girl that drew Corrin to her, in a way that she couldn't understand. She was pretty, of course, but that didn't draw up romantic feelings or anything of the sort. It was strange, either way.

"You are far too generous, Lady Corrin," Lilith said, "I know your place, and I know mine. I wouldn't worry about all of us separating too quickly, though; the Northern Fortress isn't exactly high priority anymore, what with you leaving. All I ask is that you don't forget us up here."

Corrin smiled and nodded. "Of course not! I could even recite all your names if I was given an hour and something to drink."

"Much as that is no doubt an amusing image, I suggest we get you to bed, Lady Corrin," Jakob advised, standing up straight with his hands behind his back. "We have a hard day of traveling ahead of us, and a week or two more after that. It would not do to have you half-asleep during the journey."

"Ah, yes, thank you Jakob," Corrin yawned, "I'll be sure to do that. I wouldn't want to worry Xander or anyone else. I'll see you later, Lilith. Thank you for your years of dedicated service!"

"You're most welcome, Lady Corrin. I doubt this will be the last time we meet. So, until that day," Lilith bowed one more time. "A pleasant journey to you."

Corrin wondered what, exactly, Lilith meant by that vaguely threatening statement, but by the time she woke up the next morning, she had completely forgotten about it.

Nohr was a dark, but not cold, place.

* * *

It was certainly cold to everyone else, considering the amount of clothes they wore. Fur-padded armor and foggy breath met her when she talked to the people who were in their convoy. The other Nohrian siblings led the charge through the dark plains, but that didn't mean they'd come alone to the Northern Fortress. Their retainers were with them, along with a full company of knights. Corrin wondered why they were needed. The retainers she could understand, but the knights seemed excessive. It felt as if she were still in quarantine.

A venomous part of her mind that Corrin had no idea existed hissed, wondering if they didn't trust her enough. It asked why she was put in quarantine in the first place. Was she infected? Would it spread were she to be unguarded for more than a day? No matter how many times she dashed away those thoughts, they continued to claw away at her. She hid her turmoil well enough; none of the other siblings spoke to her about it. Most of the time, they merely asked how her day was going, or maybe Xander or Camilla would take her to a secluded spot and spar. Things like that. They returned some amount of normalcy to Corrin's life, but it did not get rid of the horrid thoughts.

Despite all of that, Corrin could not help but admire the Nohrian countryside. Despite the lack of sun, it had its own beauty to it. She wondered if it was because she had a peculiar taste in aesthetics, or if it was because she hadn't seen much of the country she called home locked up with the Northern Fortress. Large fields of grass, colored a dull green, seemed to spread out for miles, and beyond that lied a forest. Her eyes couldn't make out the smaller details, but the forest itself traveled until it hit the mountains, which reached into the sky like the bones of the earth themselves. It'd been the first time since she'd seen such things, and she couldn't get enough of it.

It was during one of their stops to rest, while Corrin was busy gazing out across the brilliant, dark landscape that she was confronted. Confronted was the right word to use, considering how said person addressed her.

"Having fun looking at nothing, are you?" A voice said, almost making Corrin jump out of her skin. She spun around wildly, hand on the sword at her side before realizing who it was. Dark red hair tied in twintails and deep blue eyes met her own. The woman crossed her arms and raised a brow, motioning to Corrin's hand on her sword. "Is that how you greet one of your sister's retainers? By threatening them like that?"

"E-er, no. My apologies, you only startled me." Corrin slightly bowed her head, "Might I know your name?"

"Severa," The woman said, flicking one of her twintails. "Severa Wright, if you're interested in really knowing it. I just wanted to see the sister Camilla would never stop talking about." Severa crossed her arms. "You don't look so tough."

Corrin laughed, "Well, I'm not a slouch in combat, if that's what you want to know."

"Of course not," Severa chuckled softly. "You were trained by the royal family; how could you _not_ be? I meant the way you talk, the way you carry yourself. You're like a child, watching the world around them pass by like you'd never seen it before."

Corrin pursed her lips. "That's because that is the case. I haven't seen any of this before." Corrin looked out back to the countryside. "I've never seen _any_ of this before. All of it is new to me."

"Does that bother you?" Severa asked.

"Of course it does!" Corrin snapped. She blinked before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. "I mean, it does. Yes. The more I've been thinking about it, the more it's begun to bother me. I… Why am I even telling you this?"

Severa shrugged. "Sometimes it's good to get something off your chest. I know that feeling all too well." Severa's harsh gaze softened slightly. "It's okay to feel that way, you know. Just make sure that feeling doesn't consume you. It'll hurt far more people than just yourself."

Somehow, Corrin got the impression Severa was speaking from experience. Before she could say more, though, Severa sighed and turned around.

"Sorry if I got under your skin," She said. "It's been a rough few weeks for me. I have to go talk to a few friends of mine. See you later."

Just like that, the redhead was gone. Corrin wondered just what the point of the conversation was.

* * *

The convoy made it to Windmire in less than two weeks. The massive walled city greeted them with open arms, but little fanfare. Corrin was glad for that much, at least. She had a feeling she'd only shrink back into one of the wagons were there to be a massive parade or something similar to greet them at the gates.

Corrin had only heard tales of both Windmire and Castle Krakenburg. It was safe to say, in her eyes, the tales could not do it justice. Everywhere she looked, she was steeped in a culture she only knew about through words. Most of the buildings were stone, with the glow of candles or lanterns coming through the glassless windows. Beyond the city, though, she was greeted by a massive crater.

_Castle Krakenburg._

When she looked over into the crater, she was greeted by a fiery glow that outlined the structure within. It looked just as the sketches she was provided with, but there was something about seeing it with her own two eyes that filled her with awe. She was quickly ushered along, descending into the depths of the earth. Corrin would be lying if she said being surrounded by dirt and rock on all sides didn't make her more anxious than she already was. She felt trapped, far more trapped than she did at the Northern Fortress.

Despite the grandeur of Nohr, the longer her journey with her siblings went on, the more she felt as if something was going to happen. Something horrible. That she would be powerless to stop.

"Corrin? Corrin, are you okay?"

Corrin blinked, looking out towards the walkway they were now on. Her siblings looked to her, concern evident in their furrowed brows. Elise has been the one to ask the question as she bounded up to Corrin and took her hand.

"I-I'm fine," Corrin stuttered out, "I'm just a bit… overwhelmed."

Xander nodded. "Understandable. This is the first time you've seen Krakenburg." Xander turned around to see the towering structure he called home. "It is not as threatening as it looks, little princess. Once we get inside, I am sure it'll look far less menacing."

"It takes some getting used to, darling, surely," Camilla said, a warm smile on her pale face, "But we are far away from anyone who can hurt you. I promise."

"We should get a move on," Leo stated, hurrying past the group. "We wouldn't want to displease father with our idle chatter."

"Feeling antsier than usual, are we?" Camilla commented.

"When it comes to father, yes," Leo replied, his lips thin. "How are you not?"

Camilla's smile faltered slightly. "My dear brother, there is precious little that scares me, anymore."

"Be that as it may," Leo said quietly, "We really should get moving."

The siblings made their way through Castle Krakenburg's halls, passing through ornately decorated rooms and luxurious hallways, filled with antiques such as armor stands and ancient weapons. Nohr was a proud country with a proud history, after all, and they had no trouble showing it off to those who paid their capital a visit. Corrin marveled at them as she and her siblings moved further into the castle. Before long, they came across the door they'd been searching for. An ebony door, with the intricate carvings of ancient dragons covering it in its entirety. A strange sense of familiarity filled Corrin at the sight of them, almost like she'd seen one of them before.

"Are you ready, little princess?" Xander asked, looking back to Corrin. "Your new life begins now."

Corrin took a deep breath, balled her hands into fists, and steadied her heart. After a moment, she opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm ready, big brother."

Xander smirked, before pushing the doors open himself. Before Corrin stood a grand throne room. It was seemingly empty, with stands for chairs on either side. The only one who remained sat upon his throne. For some reason, Corrin's stomach dropped just looking at him.

_Is that… father?_

With the doors being opened, King Garon stood. Even from her distance, Corrin could see that he was an absolute giant of a man, easily dwarfing both her and her siblings. They approached his throne, and with each step Corrin slowly regained herself. She could make out his features: his skin was greyish in tone, and his brow was furrowed in a constant scowl. She could even make out his iron-grey eyes, peering out at both her and her siblings as they approached.

When the siblings stood in front of King Garon, they all knelt. Corrin looked at them confusedly for a second before following suit, realizing that it must have been etiquette.

"My children," King Garon intoned. His voice rumbled through the air like a wave, "I am pleased to see you have returned without incident."

"It was no trouble, father," Xander answered, "There are few in this land or the next that could stand to our combined might, even had we been attacked."

"Hmph," Garon grunted, "Indeed. You have all grown powerful. Incredibly so. I am proud to call you all my children. And, ah…" He took one step further. "The lost one… Corrin. Please, rise, my child, and let me have a look at you."

Corrin took in a shuddering breath before standing up. Garon's full attention was on her, and she felt as if every part of her was being peeled away and examined for any shortcomings.

"Hmm, yes, you have grown strong, haven't you?" Garon surmised. "Even in the farthest reaches of our kingdom, strength thrives. You are living proof of this. Your quarantine was unfortunate, but I am glad to see that it did not leave you weak."

"T-Thank you, father," Corrin stammered.

Despite it all, Garon let out a dry laugh. "Come now, there is nothing to fear in the presence of family, young one. Speak up. Or do not. You would not be the only one of my progeny who knows that there is strength in silence."

Leo twitched.

Garon stroked his beard. "Nonetheless, strength without action is meaningless. While you were away, I had a test planned out for you. I want you to show me your conviction. To show me that your heart is in the right place. Guardsmen! Bring out the prisoners!"

From behind a door to the left of Garon's throne, a small entourage filed through.

"Father," Xander began, through clenched teeth. "Is now really time for these games? Corrin is our sibling, our family. Surely we do not need such tests?"

"Games, my son?" Garon scoffed. "You call this a game? No. You are wrong, my son. These filthy urchins I will have brought before me are enemies of Nohr. Two were caught within our territory, snooping around the Bottomless Canyon, while the other sought to usurp the crown. All of these are punishable by death, but I want to see how your lost sister deals with them."

Three people were brought in, disheveled and filthy, though seemingly not starving. One was a tan woman with white hair who fought against her binds with such force that Corrin could hear the rope tearing slightly from the strain. The other two were much more sedate: a dark-green haired, slender man stared all around him, seemingly drinking in the appearance of the throne room. The other, a pale man with long black hair, seemed to emanate hate from his very being.

"These three are enemies of our glorious kingdom," Garon proclaimed, turning around and taking a seat on his throne. "All of them have tried to taint all that which we hold dear. Two from our westerly neighbor, and one from our very homeland. They are snakes who try to inject their venom into those infinitely greater than themselves. My child – Corrin – you will face these three in battle. A trial by fire, if you will. Bring any of those you want, but within the hour, these three lives will be in your hands."

Corrin felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one bites the dust.
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See you all next time!


	7. That Hideous Strength

Corrin's stomach tied itself into knots as she looked out into the chasm Castle Krakenburg was settled in. Rock walls climbed up to the sky, and she couldn't help but feel like a rat in a cage, or a bear in a bear-trap. It was wrong, being so far underground. There were no exits, no places to go outside and feel the cool wind upon her face, no entrance into a lush glade or even a babbling river. There was nothing but cold stone and metal, forever.

"Milady, lift your arms," Jakob lightly asked, strapping her armor on.

It was a mix of segmented silver plates and leather, with a black sash over one side. Flexible, all things considered, and it provided good protection. Of course, Corrin would prefer not to be hit at all, preferring to use armor as a failsafe. Nonetheless, it was better than nothing. All she had on her in the way of weaponry was the iron sword she brought with her. Sturdy enough, but she couldn't help but wish she had one of Camilla's axes or Leo's tomes. Sure, she'd struggle to lift an axe, but a tome she could probably use easily enough.

Corrin swallowed the lump steadily growing in her throat. All of her thoughts were merely trying to distract her from what it was she would likely have to do.

"…Jakob," She finally called out, closing her eyes.

"Yes, milady?" Jakob replied, finishing strapping her armor on and walking around her. "The armor should hold up, if I may say so. If that was what you were worrying about, that is."

Corrin smiled, twirling around for good measure. "Well, that was one thing. I think it suits me, doesn't it?"

"It was made specifically for you, Lady Corrin," Jakob chuckled, "King Garon had it custom-made, as I recall. Of course, all the other members of the royal family have their armor made by the finest smiths in the land, so it is hardly surprising, I suppose."

Corrin's smile faded and her lips thinned into a fine line. She was happy she was alone with Jakob at that moment; she doubted many people would willingly listen to her whine. Nonetheless, she felt the need to say something, anything. The words were burning inside her.

"Do you think father will have me kill them?" Corrin asked, trying to stop herself from pacing. "Those prisoners, I mean. I know he wants us to fight them, to see my strength firsthand, but do you think…?"

Jakob's expression was unreadable. "I do not know, milady," He replied, taking a deep breath. "I will not claim to know the minds of royalty. I cannot, for it is not my place. But if it is my opinion you're asking for," He leaned in close. "It is a possibility, certainly. I imagine you have not made peace with the idea yet."

Corrin shook her head. "I can't, Jakob. Something about it doesn't feel right. They are our prisoners, yes, but why should they have to be slaughtered in a game? A show-off? If I didn't know any better, I'd think father will get some sort of sick enjoyment from it."

"No matter what comes next, Lady Corrin," Jakob said steadfastly, "I will always have your back. My loyalty is to you, no one else. Not even others in the royal family."

"Why, Jakob, that almost sounds like _treachery_ ," Corrin giggled, "I could report you to Xander or father and have you hung within the day."

"Ah, such a cruel mistress you are, Lady Corrin," Jakob bowed. "It appears I have been found out. Please, do with me as you see fit."

Corrin sat down and put a finger to her chin, mock-thinking, "Hmm, what should I do with such a traitorous butler? I know! Stay by my side, and fight alongside me."

"Is that all, my lady?" Jakob smirked, "I thought you might choose a harsher punishment, considering the graveness of my treason. Nonetheless, I will carry out your orders faithfully. I may be a butler, but I have had my fair share of combat training as well. We will make quick work of the prisoners, should you will it."

"I don't want to make quick work of them," Corrin frowned, "And you know what? I don't think I will. No matter what father says."

Jakob raised a brow. "Milady?"

Before Corrin could respond, footsteps echoed in the hall outside the small side room they'd been given. The clanking of metal followed each step until they stopped just outside the door. A person entered. He was a tall, older man, with a scarred and wrinkled face and sleeked-back grey hair. He appeared to be an old man, but Corrin knew all too well that there was strength in him. Known it all her life. It was Gunter, her personal trainer while she was still quarantined at the Northern Fortress.

The old knight bowed, placing one hand on his back and another on his chest. "You summoned me, Lady Corrin?"

"I did, Gunter. I need your help."

"I should think so. I have heard the news," Gunter raised his head. "You are tasked with fighting three prisoners hand-picked by King Garon, in a battle to the death. It has traveled among the ranks like wildfire, despite the private nature of it."

Corrin took a deep breath, "I doubt Xander or the others could keep it a secret for very long."

"Indeed," Gunter nodded, "I can only assume that you have summoned me to fight alongside you. How quaint."

"You have taken a very glib tone, Sir Gunter," Jakob said, "No doubt it is true, but-"

Corrin held her hand up. "Jakob, it's fine," She assuaged, "He can be as glib as he wants. It makes no difference to me. Your assumption is right, Gunter. I need your strength on my side for this fight. Father has allowed me to take two people with me, as long as they are not the other royal siblings. I want you and Jakob in there with me."

Gunter bowed. "My apologies, Lady Corrin. I did not mean to take such a terse tone with you, but the irony of this situation is not lost on me."

Corrin raised a brow. "Irony? What do you mean?"

"A tale for another time, perhaps. I have heard it is bad luck to say such things on the eve of a battle, even one as small as this, but my issues will need to remain personal for now," Gunter placed a hand against his armored chest. "I will faithfully serve you, Lady Corrin, as I have done for over a decade. My lance is yours."

Corrin let out a sigh of relief. "Good! Good. I feel relieved that we have an accomplished veteran like you at our side. Just one more thing, Gunter."

"What is it, my lady?"

Corrin's red eyes focused on the old knight. "I am not going to kill those prisoners."

There was only a slight change in Gunter's expression; the corners of his lips moved down, signifying his bemusement. "Pardon me, Lady Corrin, but I had assumed that it was a fight to the death?"

"Those words did not come from father's mouth," Corrin looked away. "Jakob thought much of the same, but I only want you two to wound, not kill. Disarm them, if you can. Just do not murder them."

"May I ask why you wish this, Lady Corrin?" Gunter asked, urgency entering his voice. "To disobey royal orders, even for a royal such as yourself, is a sign of considerable disrespect."

"I will not execute hapless prisoners!" Corrin suddenly snapped, before blinking. "I-I'm sorry about that. I don't… I'm serious, Gunter. I don't want anyone to have to die for this, just to prove myself to father. He hasn't said I had to kill them, and therefore I won't. It's as simple as that."

Gunter looked down at Corrin, his steely gaze unreadable. After a moment, he sighed, his grizzled voice speaking out: "You have not changed much, Lady Corrin. That idealism is admirable, but I fear that I may one day be your undoing."

"Maybe," Corrin shrugged. "But not today."

"Mm. Perhaps," Gunter bowed once more. "I will take my leave and prepare myself. I will meet you two in the throne room, once King Garon calls for us."

"See that you do, Sir Gunter." Jakob eyed the old knight as he marched to the door and exited the room. He sighed, "Lady Corrin, must we have an old man such as him fight with us? No doubt even his golden years are behind him at this point."

"Gunter has trained me and helped me when my siblings were absent," Corrin replied, "I trust him."

"It's not a matter of _trust_ , milady," Jakob stressed, "It is a matter of capability. Sir Gunter was a mighty knight once, it's true, but he is merely an old man now. Hardly worth much in comparison to a younger combatant."

"Ordinarily, Jakob, I'd agree with you," Corrin said, a smile slowly drawing itself across her face once more. "But you haven't seen Gunter fight in years."

* * *

The power of dragon veins was extraordinary.

Castle Krakenburg had been built upon one, and most of its extraneous features – being underground only being one of the more overt examples – were the result of such. It meant any of dragon blood within could make use of its power. The Dragon Veins themselves were a relic of a bygone age, the lifeblood of ancient dragons spilt upon the soil, seeping into the bones of the world itself. Those who had been granted the power of dragons in ancient times, her and her family's ancestors, found they could use these sepulchers of power to reshape the world in whatever way they saw fit. Only those with dragon blood in them could make use of them; to the common folk, they were useless. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of Dragon Veins covered the continent.

It was with this in mind that Corrin, flanked by Jakob on her right and Gunter on her left, entered the throne room with confidence. She could feel the power of the Dragon Vein in her bones, had felt it since the very beginning. The deep _thrum_ in her chest was a byproduct, perhaps even the anxiousness she felt when she first entered the castle was too. Then, though, after preparing for her first real fight, she felt light. Free. Chaotic. It was _glorious_.

The throne room looked similar to how Corrin had left it. The three prisoners were still bound and gagged, although the two feistiest ones had simmered down. The tan one with white hair, however, continued to glare at her hatefully. A fire burned in her eyes, promising nothing but ashes.

"Welcome back, my daughter," King Garon intoned, standing above all in the room. His arms were crossed as he regarded the group. "I take it these are the companions you have chosen? A butler and… Ah, is that Sir Gunter I spy?"

Corrin heard Gunter lightly grunt.

"A fine choice, were it thirty years ago," King Garon chortled, "But I will not judge you for your choices. Have confidence in them. I have a feeling that is the only way you will be leaving the throne room alive."

"Father, if I must object one more time-"

Garon's eyes shot to the seat nearby, whereupon sat the Nohrian siblings. Xander stared his father down. Nearby, Corrin guessed, sat her siblings' retainers. She could recognize all of them save for the blue-haired one.

"Do you have no confidence in your young sister's capabilities, son?" King Garon grumbled, "With the amount of bellyaching you have demonstrated as of late, I am half-tempted to speak to you one-on-one. Such behavior is unbefitting of a prince of Nohr."

"I object either way, father," Xander repeated, "We know nothing of these prisoners. They could be useful!"

Garon scoffed, "Useful? Xander, sit down. Enjoy the show for all that it is worth."

Xander's lips thinned, and it looked as if he was about to say more. At the last moment, however, he looked away and sat down.

"Now, barring any more unnecessary interruptions," King Garon announced, "Bring in the prisoner's weapons and free them! I will handle the rest." One final time, Garon looked upon Corrin, his hardened expression unreadable. "One final thing, my daughter. You realize what you must do, correct? These are enemies of Nohr; enemies of the common folk and nobility alike. The Hoshidans care not for our plights, for our struggles, and the snakes which skulk about the in the dark only seek to line their pockets with our gold. Show no mercy, Corrin von Krakenburg."

Corrin swallowed and bowed her head, hand on the pommel of her sword still in its scabbard. "I will not fail you, father."

"Those are the words every father wishes to hear!" King Garon nodded approvingly, "Cut their bonds and run! I will take care of the rest."

Weapons were placed in front of the prisoners: an old woodcutting axe, a rusty iron dagger, and a half-torn apart tome. Three lithe men cut the prisoner's bonds and jumped away as fast as they could as the three gathered their bearings.

"First Flame take you, damn Nohrians!" The tan one snarled, ripping the gag out of her mouth and taking up the axe in front of her. "Do you really believe I'll be content to destroying a single member of your wretched royal family!? I'll tear you all apart, I swear it!"

"And now you see why we had them gagged," Garon said sardonically, closing his eyes. "You will not harm me or my children, Hoshidan. Not when the only way is forward."

When Garon finished speaking, the area beneath Corrin's feet began shaking, as if the entire castle was caught in the grip of a mighty earthquake. The floor beneath them sank into the ground until the walls were too high and too steep for anyone to climb. The enclosed space made her clench her teeth. Like a rat in a cage, she thought. Or several rats, forced to fight one another.

"So this is the power of dragon blood…" The dark green-haired prisoner said, clutching the rusty dagger he had been given as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Pah!" The black-haired one, the sole Nohrian among the three, scoffed, "You Hoshidans haven't even seen a simple use of a Dragon Vein such as this! This is only a small taste of what can happen! But enough talk. I do not like you, but there is only one way out of this cage."

"So, they have finally noticed," Jakob sniffed, brandishing his iron dagger. "Shall we dispatch them, Lady Corrin?"

"One moment, Jakob," Corrin replied, placing a hand on his shoulder before stepping forward. "I'd want to know the names of those we're fighting."

"Names!?" The Nohrian said, barking a sickening laugh, "King Garon, you have sent a _child_ to face us!? Your old age betrays you, Tyrant King! Black Pillar!"

"Is this fabled Nohrian honor?" The tan Hoshidan asked to nobody in particular, "I had no idea such a thing existed. Nonetheless, you asked, and I shall answer. I am Rinkah, daughter of the chief and heir to the Flame Tribe. Such trifling information I would never reveal to torture or hours of questioning. But you, since you so kindly asked, should have it. Remember my name when I secure my freedom by planting this axe in your head."

_She seems nice once you get to know her._

"…Kaze," The green-haired one said quietly. "My name is Kaze."

"Very well," Corrin nodded. "You know me as Corrin von Krakenburg. To my right is my sworn servant, Jakob, and to my left, a noble knight of Nohr, Sir Gunter. I apologize that it has come to this."

"You can apologize by _dying_ ," Rinkah growled.

"I am certain they are not interested in more conversation, Lady Corrin," Jakob whispered.

Corrin sighed, closing her eyes. "Very well. I suppose there isn't much room for that in this hole, is there?"

Before anyone else could speak, the Nohrian proved Corrin right by sending a bolt of Thunder directly towards it. Corrin's reflexively dodged the bolt as it slammed into the wall of the hole harmlessly, sending a scattering of pebble and dust into the air.

"Talk! Talk, talk, talk! There is no talk in Nohr, fool princess!" The Nohrian cackled, "Once I am finished with you and the idiots who follow you, I will rage through this throne room! All of your family will die, every last one of them!"

Perhaps the Nohrian had one thing right: talk meant little in the face of combat. With the first strike sent, the battle began in earnest.

True to the nature she had demonstrated, Rinkah was at the forefront, and Corrin ran to meet her. Their weapons clashed, axe and sword locked in combat, sending a small, ephemeral cascade of sparks to the floor. The force behind each of Rinkah's sweeps and strikes was nearly enough to send Corrin tumbling to the ground. She was immediately put on the defensive, weathering the tan woman's blows as best as she could.

Corrin had no time to pay attention to her comrades; the sound of metal clashing against metal would have to be enough. Rinkah bared her teeth and snarled like an animal as she constantly pressed against Corrin's defenses, looking for an opening. Her own style, that of wildly flailing around, would've been useless had she not been so damned strong. It almost felt as if fire followed Rinkah's every blow, she was so forceful.

It was a small opening, just enough for Corrin to kick her leg out and get Rinkah in the stomach. The Hoshidan pulled back and barely had enough time to block a slash from Corrin's sword. The old axe she had been given creaked underneath the strain.

"You're strong, Princess Corrin," Rinkah snarled, her lips twisting into a savage grin. "Very strong. It is an honor to fight one such as you."

Corrin's brow twitched as she continued to push Rinkah back, giving her a moment to survey what was happening around her. Gunter was circling around the clearly exhausted Nohrian sorcerer, either dodging or letting his armor take the brunt of the force. His steel lance held in hand, there was no doubt that Gunter would prove victorious sooner rather than later. Jakob was one-for-one with the ninja, Kaze. Dagger parried and struck against dagger as they danced around the other, neither of them gaining the best of the other.

"You're not so bad yourself," Corrin let out a small airy laugh, "I've never had to fight for my life, so this is a new experience for me!"

"That so? Tell me, Princess Corrin, are you truly a Nohrian?" Rinkah asked, staring Corrin in the eye, her half-broken axe at her hip.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're part of this 'royal family' but don't deny what's true to my eyes!" Rinkah said, her stance low as if waiting to pounce. "I know Hoshidan when I see it. It's in your eyes! It doesn't seem as if there is a drop of Nohrian blood in you."

"I don't know what you are trying to accomplish, but it won't work!" Corrin growled, her teeth bared in a sneer as she prepared for what was to come. "I am of the Nohrian royal family, and your words cannot shake my resolve!"

"Shake your resolve? Fool! I'm only stating the obvious!" Rinkah spat, "Have you never looked at yourself in the mirror? Have you never met a Hoshidan before!? You may have other strange features, but you have Hoshidan blood in you! I can see it!"

Corrin's breath left her in quick bursts. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was waiting for Rinkah to strike first so that she could parry and strike for an incapacitating blow, but no, she wanted _blood_. To have her greatest insecurity said with such conviction by someone she had just met was unacceptable. She wanted to hurt. Wanted to break. Wanted to destroy.

Corrin roared and charged.

Rinkah was ready. Corrin didn't so much as dodge when she swung her axe upwards, aiming for her head. What happened next, however, was not something Rinkah could have predicted.

The Nohrian princess raised her left arm, and from it sprouted a blackened, scaly limb covered in silver. Rinkah's axe bounced harmlessly off it, completely breaking upon contact. Corrin snarled as she dropped her sword and swung upward with her right arm, her fist and arm growing bigger. Her armor warped around the appendage, and when it struck Rinkah square in the stomach, the tan Hoshidan heir went _flying_.

Rinkah hit the wall of the hole, cracks forming in the stone before she fell off and hit the ground. A blow such as that would have killed any other normal human, but Rinkah wasn't normal herself. She spat blood onto the ground and held an arm over her wounded stomach, which had been discolored from the trauma. Corrin took in breath after ragged breath, her eyes wide with fear and anger in equal measure. She felt like a gaping fish as she looked at her transformed limbs. They seemed more like foreign objects than a part of her body. Soon, though, they started to fade, reforming into her normal hands, but the image of the monstrous limbs remained in her mind. She looked up to see her father looking down at her, smiling ever so slightly.

Kaze soon followed Rinkah, and before that, the black-haired Nohrian had collapsed from exhaustion. Kaze stared at Corrin alongside Rinkah, his gaze unreadable.

"What…" Rinkah coughed, "What _are_ you?"

Corrin opened her mouth to speak, but her voice had been lost.

"Impressive, my daughter!" Garon clapped from the edge of the hole, "I think it is time I removed you from that gaping wound in the floor. Come, join us on the surface!"

Before she knew it, and before she could gain her bearings, Corrin nearly fell over as the floor beneath her moved upward. Jakob and Gunter fell in step behind her, and Jakob in particular helped ease her back into a straight stance.

"Are you unhurt, Lady Corrin?" Jakob asked, "I did not see how you dealt with the foul-mouthed one, but you yourself seem _rattled_."

"I-I'll be fine, Jakob. Thank you," Corrin replied, shaking her head. "I-I am a bit rattled though, you're right."

"Steel yourself, Lady Corrin," Gunter intoned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "The moment of judgement is upon us."

Corrin looked to Gunter, a perplexed expression on her face. "What do you-?"

"An impressive display, child," Garon said suddenly, drawing all attention to him. His arms were crossed across his chest as he descended from his platform. "You have learned much under your other siblings. You bring pride to Nohr!" It wasn't until that moment that Corrin noticed the large, draconic axe strapped across Garon's back. He drew it, and walked towards the black-haired Nohrian, who cowered under his presence. "Before we deal with the other two, however, this one is _mine_."

"D-damn you, Garon!" The Nohrian spat fearfully, trying and failing to crawl away from the king. "A pox on your family! Damn you all to the eternal flame!"

"Funny, Iago," King Garon snorted, "I was about to say the same thing. Wait for me there, would you? I would enjoy meeting you there."

Iago's eyes widened as King Garon hefted his axe, and swung down. The axe cleaved straight through Iago's chest, spraying blood across the ground as the sorcerer gurgled. His limbs twitched with each successive blow. A few more slams, and the man grew still.

"Pathetic worm," Garon spat, shaking his axe and sending small flecks of blood to the ground nearby. "Nohr has no need for your kind. Not anymore."

"Is it the Nohrian way to bloody and bruise their prisoners before executing them?" Rinkah wheezed, attempting to stand up but falling to one knee. Kaze was behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't need your help!"

Kaze shook his head and smiled. "You do."

King Garon regarded the two Hoshidans with a mixture of disdain and humor. "No, you three are – or were, rather – going to be executed rather boringly, if I do say so. Poor Iago there was always to be slain by my hand, as are all traitors to our nation. But for you two, your deaths will not be by mine. It will be by my young daughter."

"Father…" Corrin whispered, her brow furrowed.

"Pick up your sword, Corrin," Garon ordered as he turned around and made his way back up the platform and to his throne. "I have many important matters to discuss with you once they are gone. See to it that-"

"I can't do it, father."

King Garon stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned back around, his mighty battleaxe still in-hand. "What was that?"

"I can't do it," Corrin repeated, more forcefully. She stood tall and puffed her chest out. "I won't. They are our prisoners and unarmed. There are other things we could do that does not involve bloodshed."

"Are you disobeying me, child?" Garon asked, his voice dangerously low as he scowled. "These are enemies of Nohr, regardless of what they are. I demand they be executed, and by you!"

"I won't!" Corrin shouted back, "One of them is the heir to the Flame Tribe! She could be used for information!"

"Truly, your idealism knows no bounds. You must know that it is not important. The Flame Tribe is far from here and isolated. The fact she was within our territory is already suspect," Garon mused, "And what information could be gleaned from them, Corrin? How to cook rice? No. And I will not stoop to torture, either. They would only tell me what I want to hear, not what I need to know. They are useless to me, and thus, useless to Nohr."

"B-But-!"

"Enough, Corrin!" Garon bellowed, stepping back down from his platform. Every footstep felt like an earthquake on-par with the one that drilled a hole in the floor not long before. "As I suspected, you know nothing of the world! Perhaps that is my own error, but I will not allow it to shape you any longer! If you will not kill them, then I shall!"

"No, father! No!" Corrin ran forward, grabbing her sword from the ground and standing in front of Rinkah and Kaze, who looked on with wide eyes. "This isn't right! We need to be better than this!"

"You are brandishing your blade against me, child," Garon rumbled, looking down at her. Corrin felt as if she could lose herself in his shadow. "Do you really believe we are better than this? No human is better than this, child. The ways of the world do not reflect whatever fairy tales you have been filling your head with. The world is a cold, dark place, filled with those who will seek to take advantage of you. Creatures such as them need to be stamped out before they breed, before they grow! Stand aside! _This is my only warning!_ "

Corrin prepared herself, ready to defend both herself and those behind her. Jakob was nearby, watching the situation unfold, but she could see the dagger he was still brandishing. Gunter looked ready to go as well, with his steel lance still in his grasp.

Fortunately, they never had to come to blows. A bright light enveloped the two Hoshidans behind her, and Corrin gasped before turning away from the light. When she looked back, they were gone, and Leo sauntered in from the side, tome in hand.

"We weren't getting anywhere with this display," He stated, closing the tome and bowing to Garon. "I apologize for intervening, father, but seeing as my sister was dragging her feet, I thought it prudent to get the problem out of the way."

"L-Leo, you didn't-!"

Leo gave her a stern glare. Not an angry one, but just enough to get her to stop talking.

"…Hmph," Garon grunted, holstering his axe. "It was not your place to do that, Leo, but your initiative is noted. All of you, get out. And Corrin? I will speak with you, soon." He rubbed his forehead before heading back to his throne. "I must… think."

Corrin felt her entire body shaking. The retainers filed out of the room first, clearly more than ready to leave. Her siblings, however, did not leave without her. Leo's gaze softened once Garon wasn't looking, Camilla and Elise looked as if all they wanted to do was gather her up in a crushing hug. Xander, on the other hand, could only look on in disappointment. At her or at their father, she couldn't say.

Either way, it still stung.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that, Corrin," Xander lightly reprimanded outside the throne room, walking back and forth in front of Corrin with his hands behind his back. "I realize that the task father gave you was not right, but these are trying times. Father was not wrong with his assessment of the world, and it is time you learned that as well before it gets you into a situation you cannot break free of."

"I…" Corrin swallowed, holding her shoulders as she leaned against the wall. Her two companions had wisely bowed out of the ensuing conversation, leaving her alone. "I couldn't do it, Xander. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right about it."

"Xander is looking out for you, darling," Camilla said, flicking her purple locks. "And as much as I am loathe to admit it, he is not wrong. If you were captured and placed in a Hoshidan court, I imagine their treatment of you would not be much better than ours." A sour expression crossed her face, bordering on the murderous. "They've done so before, after all."

"Was I wrong?" Corrin asked confusedly. "Was I?"

"Morally? No," Leo said, leaning his head back against the other wall. "These two aren't exactly being cynical, either. I…" Leo shook his head. "I didn't kill them, Corrin. They're safe. After our talk with father, we'll need to see them out of the city." He let out a humorless laugh. "I guess I'm just like you, in that way. I don't know why it felt wrong, but it did. There was a time where father neve displayed such cruelty, but…"

Elise stepped forward. "I think you did the right thing," She said, her usual cheer gone. Yet, she could still find the strength to smile. "I don't think I could've even fought them like you did! I like to heal people, not kill them! Killing doesn't solve anything!"

Corrin was able to muster up enough energy to force a sad smile. She let out a shuddering breath, "…Why am I like this?" She finally said.

"Like what, little princess?" Xander asked, "If it's your nature you're talking about, it is that exact reason I objected to their being a battle in the first place. You shouldn't have had such a burden placed on you when you'd only just arrived-"

"No, brother. I-I mean," Corrin sighed and placed her hands on her ears, showing them off for everyone to see. "I mean these. And my skin. My hair, even my eyes. I look… nothing like any of you. Why am I like this? Why am I so different from you all?"

Xander's eyes widened as he took a step back. He looked around as if the others would have an answer, even though he already had it. The others, though, did not. Though, he suspected Camilla had an inkling. There were words said between the Flame Tribe heiress and Corrin, words he wished were never said. It was all too fast, too soon.

Corrin dragged a hand down her face. "You don't know either, huh?" She let out a small giggle. "No, of course you guys wouldn't. I doubt even father knows. It's the reason I was quarantined in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Darling…" Camilla moved forward and gathered Corrin into a hug. Corrin sputtered, but offered little resistance. "It doesn't matter what you look like to me. You're my adorable little sister! You're a part of this family, no matter your features." She separated from Corrin and placed a hand against her cheek. "Always remember that, little Corrin. You will always be one of us."

Elise came up from behind, her arms encircling Corrin's waist and refusing to let her go. "What she said!" She happily chirped, "You're our family! If I have to, I'll hug those ugly thoughts away!"

"I'll have to agree with them, Corrin," Leo nodded. "Your appearance has never bothered me. You'll always be my sister."

Xander looked on, oddly silent as Corrin cried out and hugged Elise and Camilla. Shame filled his being as he looked away.

"T-thank you, so, so much!" Corrin sniffled, giving her two sisters one last squeeze before pulling away. "I can't tell you how much that means to me!"

"I'm always willing to give hugs to my adorable siblings," Camilla lightly chuckled, "So seek me out should those pesky thoughts ever get the best of you."

Corrin separated from her sisters and wiped her face off. After a moment, she stood tall once again. "Father will want to speak to me. Do you think he'll be in his quarters by now?"

"Father hasn't quite grown so old that he would need to sleep after such strenuous activity," Xander mused, attempting to shake off his thoughts from before, "He'll be in the throne room. Go, young princess."

"I," Corrin's lips thinned before bowing. "Thank you, big brother. I'll handle this better than I did earlier. I promise."

Xander closed his eyes as he heard Corrin walk off down the hall, left alone with the murmurings of his other siblings.

* * *

When Corrin reentered the throne room, a deep, thick tension was settled within. The stands looked almost as if they held a full crowd, even though they were clearly empty, and when she looked up towards the throne, she swore it was not King Garon who sat upon the massive chair. Just as soon as she fully entered, however, the presence was gone, and the only thing that remained was King Garon's large form upon the throne.

"Hmph. So you arrive. Good. It saves me the trouble of having a servant fetch you," Garon intoned, looking down at Corrin from the bridge of his nose.

Corrin approached carefully, as if she were stalking a mad barghest. She bowed her head lightly. "Father, I have come to apologize-"

"That will not be necessary, young one."

Corrin looked up incredulously. "Huh?"

Garon barked a laugh, slapping the armrest of his throne. "'Huh' she says! Yes, child, worry not. Your transgression was only natural. I placed you in a difficult position, unbidden, and you did what anyone in your position would do. Perhaps it was my error that caused us to nearly come to blows. I will not punish you, Corrin. I will use this experience as a way to teach you a lesson. A very valuable lesson."

The king stood up and paced around his throne. "Do you see this mighty hall, young one? The tapestries on the wall? The great dragons carved into the wood of its doors? All of it? It's all meaningless."

"Father? I'm not sure I follow."

"Perhaps it is because I am not finished yet, fool child!" Garon barked before coughing into his fist. "All of this? It is all luxury. Pointless decadence. What defines a ruler is their heart and convictions. Without them, he is a weak, spineless fool who slovenly salivates over all the prettiness and beauty that his wealth grants him. It is a trick, Corrin. A ruse. I was used in such a way, once. Have you heard of the 'concubine wars'?"

Corrin's brow furrowed as she looked down at her feet for a moment. She could remember tales of a 'war', true, but _concubine_ wars? Perhaps her siblings didn't like to speak about it, considering its name, and Corrin could theorize what it was well enough. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she had the option to leave the throne room.

"I haven't, father," Corrin replied, swallowing a lump in her throat. For some reason, she suspected she'd be horrified by what she would hear. "There were no books on the subject in the Northern Fortress' library."

"Hmph. I should think not," Garon rumbled, stopping in front of his throne. "The events I refer to have only been named as such in very recent years, by the nobility and among my kin. No doubt they haven't spoken of it to you." The king sighed and shook his head. "I was a young man, then. I had just taken over the kingdom from my own father. I was in awe at the new world of luxury I was afforded. Whatever I wished, I had. I began to slip into debauchery."

Silently, Garon slinked back to his throne and sat down. For some reason, to Corrin, he looked smaller than ever sitting upon it. "I was young and foolish, and women threw themselves at my feet. To be with me. I had only just come into my own, had even taken a wife or two, but they still kept arriving at my doorstep, throwing their 'affections' onto me." Garon's expression soured, his lined brow furrowing ever further as his lips curled back in a sneer. "They did not want me, Corrin. They wanted the protection and power being a consort to the throne granted them. Every last one of those women, the mothers to my many children, are all dead now. Gone. They murdered themselves in cheap and slimy vies for power."

"D-Does that mean-?"

"Indeed," Garon nodded. "You could have possibly had a dozen siblings, you know. Many of them are just as youthful and hopeful as those that stand outside as well as yourself. They were murdered. Poison is a woman's weapon, young one. You and your sisters are the exception. They poisoned my mind and showed me that the only way to lead is through example. For years since those infernal, hellish days I have been consolidating the throne's power. I have accepted every last one of my children I could find, which is precious few given the numbers there used to be. Learn from me, child. Learn from me and my example. Do not let yourself be taken advantage of by others. Become the next example; set your goals, and do not waste your youth on pointless, trivial matters such as those of the flesh."

"I-I'll be sure to think on that, father," Corrin stammered out, "I'm… sorry that that had to happen to you."

Garon stared incredulously at Corrin for a moment before he barked a laugh. "Sorry? What for, young one? It is not as if it is your fault that I could not keep myself from saying 'yes'!" Garon snorted, "No, those days were of my own making. Had I the strength of will that I do now, they would not have happened. Although, in the end, I suppose it is through those experiences that there is even a throne at all, let alone one I sit upon."

Corrin's lips were pressed into a thin line. Garon's tales of the concubine war lit a curious spark in her. Her odd features, what happened in the battle just a few hours before, something didn't feel right. She needed to know, and she needed to know right at that moment.

"…Father, I have one more question, if you have the time."

"Hmm?" Garon hummed, before shaking his head. "Not at all, child. So long as you know that I have figured out your next task and will tell you afterward. You have proven yourself capable enough, and it's about time you do your duty for your homeland."

"T-thank you, father," Corrin blinked before focusing. "You saw that fight I had. In the pit. When I fought that Hoshidan, my limbs, they turned into… _something_. And I still don't know why."

Garon closed his eyes and nodded, leaning his head in the palm of his hand. "Indeed, I did see such a thing occur. You're wondering why you can do that, and your siblings cannot?"

Corrin nodded meekly. "I-It's been on my mind since it happened. What happened to me? Why are my ears like this? My eyes? My hair and skin?"

"One question at a time, young one," Garon interrupted before sighing, "Although they can all be answered simply. You are an anomaly, Corrin. Dragon blood runs strong through our veins, even centuries after the dragons themselves are gone. But nobody, not even my earliest ancestors, had dragon blood strong enough to transform into one. You, Corrin, do."

"You're saying I turned into a dragon!? Corrin blurted out.

Garon raised his brow. "Yes. Your strange features? A result of the incredibly strong blood that pulses through your body. It was the reason I had you quarantined to the north, to protect you and to protect others. I can see now that such an action was wrong."

Corrin reeled from the news. She had to keep herself from breathing in and out too fast, lest she become light-headed and pass out. Looking up to her father, she saw his expression was placid, almost deadpan. A traitorous thought tore through Corrin's mind: he knew the entire time. Who was her mother? Why had she allowed it all to happen? Did she die in the concubine wars?

There were too many questions, and too little time. Corrin wasn't even certain if Garon would give her the full answer.

"I am surprised your siblings did not speak to you about it after it happened," Garon mused, "I am unsure if I should be outraged that they left such an explanation to me, or if I should be grateful that they know when to keep their mouths shut about subjects they know nothing about." Garon hummed, "Although Leo might have. He's a sharp one."

Corrin bowed her head again. "Whatever you wish of me father, I will faithfully carry out."

_He seems a bit airheaded all of a sudden. I must keep him from doddering for too long. It's getting stuffy in here._

"Eh? Ah, yes," Garon took a deep breath before sitting upright in his throne. "In the next few days, I want you to prepare for a journey to the east. There are old fortresses that line the Bottomless Canyon there, and what with Hoshido becoming feistier and feistier with each passing day, I wish to ensure that they do not try and invade through the small crevices provided by the canyon."

Corrin looked up. "I'll need to fight Hoshidans?"

"If there are any there, yes," Garon confirmed, "Although I doubt there'd be any that far into no man's land. If there are any, it's likely to be small scouting parties, looking for a breach in our defenses with which to infiltrate our country. Just like those two who were executed along with the fool Iago."

Corrin's lips thinned. "…And, I am to do this alone?"

"By the dusk dragon, no," Garon assuaged, "Xander and Camilla will accompany you, along with their retainers and whoever you wish to take with you. This may be a test, but sending you alone would be tantamount to sending another of my children towards certain death, or worse, captivity!" Garon mumbled, "I will not have another of my children become a pawn. You're all equals, my generals, my pride and joy. I will meet with you before you set out for the east. I'll have a gift for you then. For now, rest. Prepare for your first duty, my daughter."

Pride bloomed in Corrin's chest, if only for an instant. She bowed one final time before leaving the throne room, leaving King Garon to himself.

_My heart won't stop thumping!_

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Leo groused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I should've just ended it then and there, not use a dragon vein to save them!" Leo glared at Corrin. "This is your fault."

Corrin only replied with a fragile smile as two people stood in front of them on the outskirts of Windmire. Rinkah and Kaze were shaken, slightly emaciated, but alive and mostly unharmed. Rinkah's injuries were mostly internal, and a quick shake of Elise's staff was able to heal most of the damage. It was only Leo and Corrin seeing the Hoshidans off; anybody else, and suspicions would be drawn. Better to keep it on the down-low.

"This is where we part ways," Corrin said, placing her hands behind her back. "I would consider it a close, personal favor if you left Nohr and never returned. I was able to spare you once; I doubt I'd be able to do so again."

"Hmph," Rinkah snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what's stopping me from gutting you both right here, right now?"

"My extremely powerful, extremely dangerous, and extremely _painful_ magic," Leo replied, his voice taking on a dangerous tone as I flicked through a few pages in his tome, Byrnhildr. "I could have the earth swallow you where you stand, have a tree burst from your chest, or have the air itself crush you. It is only by the grace of my kind-hearted, if naïve, sister that you still draw breath. Do not waste this chance, fools."

"Rinkah, we need to go," Kaze urged, placing a hand on her shoulder. She scoffed. The green-haired ninja looked to Corrin. "I thank you, milady. Though we may be enemies after today, I hope it shall not always be so."

Corrin nodded. "I hope so too."

Kaze's face broke out into a small smile before quickly resettling into neutrality. He spun around, and shot off into the night.

"…I was wrong about you, Corrin," Rinkah said suddenly, "I was wrong about all of you. Should we meet again, I will give you a warrior's death."

Rinkah was gone within an instant. Leo groaned, "I feel as if we have signed our own death warrant. If father knew what we have done…"

Corrin giggled. "If that ever happens, brother, don't worry. I'll be sure to take the brunt of his wrath."

"That does not fill me with confidence, sister," Leo replied, brows furrowed. "You can feel it too, can't you? This tension in the air? I fear we have made a serious mistake."

"Not your mistake, Leo," Corrin said quietly, turning around towards Windmire. "Only mine."

* * *

"Are you ready, little princess?"

Corrin shook herself away from her thoughts and looked toward her eldest brother. "Yes, Xander. As ready as I'll ever be!"

In addition to the armor she already wore, Corrin wore a traveling cloak to cover her head and her form. An added form of protection against the elements, but also a way to ensure the sun didn't irritate her skin. Whenever the light struck her, it felt as if pins and needles were prickling her skin. She had to find some way to get rid of it, and a cloak was the best option.

Xander sat upon his horse in front of her, ready to guide her forward. Camilla was nearby atop her wyvern, no doubt with an axe in hand. Their retainers, alongside her own, were ready to set out. They were gathered at the front gates of Windmire, doing their last-minute preparations. Corrin was frightened, however, at the same time she was excited. Childish glee she had thought lost when she first entered Windmire finally resurfaced, and she found that through the inherent nervousness, she couldn't wait to get going.

The only problem was that King Garon hadn't spoken to her, or any of the other siblings, since the day her task had been given out. Corrin felt herself deflate a bit at that. At least, until Garon's form made its way through the streets, accompanied by a full retinue of guards.

"Son. Daughter," Garon intoned, "Leaving so soon?"

"Your task is one of great importance, father," Xander replied, "I thought it best that we not delay."

"You would be right!" Garon barked a laugh, "The task may seem innocuous, but it is one of utmost importance. To that end, I've brought your sister here a gift." Garon produced a sheathed sword, and held it out to Corrin, "It was just finished this morning. A silver sword. Plain, yes, but you do not need an artifact of legend in order to cause damage, do you?"

Corrin breathed out, taking the sword and unsheathing it. It shined in the light available, like a sliver of moonlight. She gave it a few practice swings; perfectly balanced, a far cry from the crude thing of iron she had used in the pit fight a few days prior.

"I… Thank you, father!" Corrin sheathed the sword and bowed, feeling pinpricks of tears at the edge of her eyes.

"You may thank me by ensuring our borders are secure," Garon grumbled, "Make sure her duty is fulfilled, Xander. I am counting on you and Camilla for this, too."

Xander closed his eyes and nodded, jostling Siegfried slightly. "Our duties will be fulfilled, father. You have my word."

Garon nodded. "Good. Go, then. For the glory of Nohr."

For some reason, those words echoed in Corrin's mind. Long after they had departed from Windmire and were within the Nohrian countryside, they still did.

_For the glory of Nohr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down the drain.
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord server: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> Hope you guys have a good rest of your day!


	8. Faultline

The Bottomless Canyon, despite its name, was not much of a canyon. Not any singular canyon, at any rate. There were dozens of fissures in the earth, as well as sharp and steep mountains that rose far into the sky. People close to them would often compare them to dragon teeth, with the fissures themselves being the gullets of long-dead wyrms. No one knew where they led, and none cared to try and find out. The fissures were bottomless, as the name implied, and where they led, only the gods and poor souls that fell in knew.

Those were what the stories and scripts Corrin used to read told her. She'd dreamed of visiting places like the Bottomless Canyon. There were dozens of places she wouldn't mind seeing, either, but the eerie descriptions presented to her in the texts she read only seemed to heighten her curiosity. On the cold nights she and her brother and sister set up camp, she'd gaze off into the distance and try to make out the forms of the gnarled spires that made up the location. She'd only seen regular mountains on her way to Windmire, so she at least had an idea.

It made sense why King Garon wanted them sent there: the canyon and surrounded pillars of rock and earth acted as a natural barrier between Nohr and Hoshido. The only easy way to travel between either country was by sea, and there were precious few vessels willing to make that voyage. That sense of isolation she last felt at the Northern Fortress caused a pang in her chest. If there could be a line of communication established, Corrin reasoned, perhaps the tensions between Nohr and Hoshido would not be so high. Such tensions were even felt as far as the Northern Fortress, at least, whenever her siblings visited.

Corrin could see the marks of battle on them. They would always laugh it off, but she could make them out for what they were.

The Bottomless Canyon was not in sight, and it would be some time before they were; they had an entire country to travel through, after all, and Nohr was vast indeed. They set up camp near a babbling brook, on the far side of a grove of spindly trees. Though it was, in her opinion, childish, Corrin couldn't help but marvel at the sword her father gave to her before they set out.

It was silver-make, as he had said. There was no doubt about that. Silver was the most precious, and most expensive, material that ordinary weapons were made of. When Corrin unsheathed it, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the shining metal. She ran a gloved hand down the blade, shivering a bit at how cold it was.

"Inspecting your weapon, Lady Corrin?" A voice said, nearly causing Corrin to jump several meters into the air. She spun around to see someone approach her from the right. Whoever it was let out a good-natured laugh. "My apologies! I did not mean to spook you."

Corrin eyed the woman that approached her warily regardless, sheathing her pretty sword before addressing her. "Er, it's fine, really! Just, uh, you know, announce your presence before sneaking up on me, alright?"

She was tall, about the same height as Corrin herself, with long, dark blue hair. She wore a leather jerkin, but above that was dark blue platemail, alongside a single golden tiara on her head. In all honesty, she looked like a princess. The sword at her side, however, filled Corrin with dread for some reason.

"Again, I apologize, Lady Corrin," She said, bowing lightly once she was directly in front of Corrin, "It was not my intention to shock you. I just wished to speak to you."

"Speak with me? Why? Wait," Corrin smiled slightly as she finally recognized the woman. "You're one of my brother's retainers! Er, Luchina, right?"

"Lu _ci_ na," The swordswoman corrected, "That was perhaps the strangest pronunciation of my name I have ever heard in my entire life. No offense to you, of course, Lady Corrin."

Corrin giggled and scratched her scalp, "Eheh, well, I've never said it before! I'll be sure to remember that from now on. Anyway! You said you wanted to speak to me?"

Lucina nodded, "I did, Lady Corrin. It's just a simple question, I assure you." Lucina's gaze became steely for a moment, and Corrin could tell that one of her eyes was different from the other. She couldn't tell how, though. "I was there to watch your match against those three prisoners."

Corrin pursed her lips and looked away. She went back to the wagon she'd been near and sat down on the edge, as if it'd somehow steady her. "You were. I remember. You and the rest. You, uh, well I guess you want to know about what happened, huh?"

Lucina's gaze softened at Corrin's clearly uncomfortable actions, running a hand through her dark blue hair. "I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, Lady Corrin, but I must know: were you always capable of such feats? I have never seen one mold their limbs as you did. It was a rather impressive display, if somewhat-"

"Terrifying?" Corrin said, a hollow smile on her lips.

"That was not what I was going to say, my lady," Lucina replied, frowning, "I may not have the greatest sense of tact, but rest assured, I did not find you _terrifying_. I have seen far worse than that in my short life."

Corrin looked away. "Sorry," she muttered.

"This is not at all how I wished this conversation to go," Lucina said, "Please, if there is anyone who must apologize, it should be me. I must know regardless, Lady Corrin."

Corrin shrugged. "I had no idea, Lucina. Honest. I'm kind of surprised you're the first person to come ask me, though. One of the first retainers, anyway. You'd think there'd be a dozen people lined up to look at the freak."

"Xander forbid me to speak of it," Lucina said quietly, "I feel awful for asking you about this, but it is… important. One day, Prince Xander will see that, too. And I will say this right now, Lady Corrin: you are not a freak."

Looking around, Corrin let out a small titter, "I don't see anyone else who can morph their limbs into dragon ones. Do you?"

"Be that as it may, Lady Corrin," Lucina conceded, "It is not freakish to my own eye. It can become that, should you decide to use it for ill."

"I almost caved in that woman's chest when we fought," Corrin said quietly, "That seems pretty 'ill' to me."

"It was either you or her," Lucina pointed out, crossing her arms. "And you knew when to stop. She and her friend were incapacitated, and were no longer a threat. You could not save Iago – not that I am exactly complaining of such – but those two now live because of you, away from Nohr, hopefully."

Corrin shrugged. "I just did what I thought was right."

"And that is what separates you and I from the monsters, Lady Corrin," Lucina said, letting out a sigh, "All I ask is that you remember my words well. There will come a time, a choice, which will seem impossible. I only pray that you make the right one."

With that, Lucina walked away, leaving Corrin alone with her thoughts. She had to admit, it was rather vindicating to have her oddities not only be pointed out tactfully, but to have been reassured that they didn't make her any less than those that surrounded her. She let out a shuddering sigh, running her hands down her face and wiping away the beading sweat.

Perhaps Corrin would be able to talk to Lucina again. She wouldn't mind it, at least.

* * *

Corrin was not the most able tactician.

Most of it came down to experience; her being locked up in the Northern Fortress near her whole life, with nothing to do but read old books, gave her a great deal of book intelligence. When it came to actually putting said knowledge to use, however, Corrin found that she was woefully unprepared. Such things would change given enough time and experience, but until said time, she was leaving the planning to Xander and Camilla.

"We will go in three groups," Xander intoned, drawing across a map of the area they were to be going to. "There are dozens of old bridges across the chasms. Make sure you watch your footing when crossing them; no doubt many of them would crumble if given half a chance. Camilla will have little trouble with them, no doubt, and the area I and my men will be charging down is mostly land. Be careful, little princess."

Corrin swallowed. "I will be, big brother. Don't worry!"

"Are you nervous, darling?" Camilla said from beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you wish, we can alter the plan slightly. Xander, do you think we could go in groups of two instead? Corrin and her retainers could ride atop our wyverns as we move in from the south."

Xander let out a breath. "Ordinarily, Camilla, I'd allow it. But father was adamant about this being Corrin's first true test."

Camilla pursed her lips, and Corrin eyed the giant halberd across her back. "Father is not here right now, brother. He can play whatever games he wishes, but while we are on the battlefield, there are no such things as 'wishes' and 'tests'. I will not lose Corrin to a misplaced arrow or a burst of Hoshidan magic."

"Big sister, I," Corrin took a deep breath. "Do we even know if there are Hoshidans stationed there? Father said to inspect it, and report back if the Hoshidans were there."

"Corrin, father may be old, but he is far from stupid," Xander said, placing his hands on the table between them. "He would not have sent us to the Bottomless Canyon just for a small test like that. He has done this before. We have all undergone such 'tests', I wager."

Camilla's brow twitched as she nodded. "I remember my own test. An entire bandit camp, and only I and a small contingent of wyvern riders. There were an awful many casualties that day, and for what? So that I may prove myself to a father who was-!?"

"Camilla," Xander rumbled. In that moment, to Corrin, he sounded so much like King Garon it was uncanny. "We will get nowhere with such talk."

Camilla blinked before a small giggle left her mouth. "Apologies, brother. I have no idea what came over me."

"Your frustration is noted, sister." Xander closed his eyes. "There are often times where I believe father has lost what little wits he has left. He did not used to be so cold-hearted, but I am sure you have heard the tale of what his open heart led him to, little princess."

Corrin looked down at the map. Well, they called it a map, but it was really just an example; they actually had little clue as to how the terrain would look. All they knew were the basics. "I think the plan will work, big brother. I may not have you two right next to me, but I know you'll be nearby, at least. With you two, I'm sure we'll be able to get this done and go home within the week!"

Not acknowledging the sudden change of subject, or perhaps letting it slide, Xander nodded. "That we will, little princess. Your group will perhaps be the most vital; if there are any enemies about, they will be pressured to go after you. I saw you in the pit, and I am confident in your abilities."

Corrin looked between Xander and Camilla, a beaming smile on her face. "I had some great teachers."

"Aww, how sweet!" Camilla cooed, gathering Corrin in a hug. "When you say such things, I can't help but smother you! Perhaps you should stop being so cute!"

Corrin giggled, eagerly returning to embrace as Xander watched on, a small, fond smile on his face. "We will begin our final march in the morning. For now, focus on getting as much rest as you can. Tomorrow will be a big day." Xander paused. "…For all of us."

* * *

The fortress they were to be inspecting was in the middle of several deep chasms into the abyss. It sat upon a small island, between even smaller islands. To assault such a place, soldiers would need to funnel themselves through several easy to guard chokepoints. Beyond that, siege weapons were nearly impossible to bring into range due to the problematic terrain. The fortress itself, however, looked to be incredibly precarious, as if it could fall into the fissures that surrounded it at any moment. Until then, however, it did provide a strong tactical advantage, what with it being so close to the border with Hoshido, if not outright on it.

Corrin watched it from afar, her hand resting on her sword's pommel. Behind her stood Gunter and Jakob, setting themselves up. Jakob went for a more armored panoply, although under the armor, he still had his butler suit on.

"You surprise me, Jakob," Gunter mused, looking down at the silver-haired butler with his hands behind his back. "You call yourself a butler, but you appear to be more suited for soldiering than serving."

Jakob scoffed, "And what is that supposed to mean, Sir Gunter?"

"All butlers I have met have been submissive fops," Gunter grumbled, brow twitching slightly, "Yet you seem to find yourself at home among the rank and file, among the knights and nobles. Were you chosen as a butler or a bodyguard, I wonder?"

"Is it so strange to assume both?" Jakob asked, louder than was necessary, "My lot in life is to serve Lady Corrin, nothing more. Whether that be cutting down our enemies with prejudice, or serving her tea, it will be done."

"How comical you are," Gunter grunted, rolling his shoulders. "Someone with a background as mysterious as yours, with skills such as yours, would more often than not be considered a threat, yet here you are, guarding one of the royal family with those selfsame skills that would be more at home in an assassin's repertoire."

Jakob walked forward until he was directly in front of Gunter, his eyes challenging the old knight to act. "You speak dangerous words, Sir Gunter. My loyalty to Lady Corrin is paramount, but you are not necessary to her survival."

"Are you threatening me, butler?" Gunter growled, his lips curling into a sneer.

"Of course not, Sir Gunter," Jakob replied, a small smile on his face. "I am simply reminding you of a fact that you already know; I am a rather good soldier, with the skills of an assassin. And armor matters little when you know where its weak points lie."

Corrin clapped. "Alright! That's enough you two!"

Jakob immediately spun around and bowed. "My apologies, Lady Corrin."

"Perhaps we ought to go ourselves, Lady Corrin." Gunter eyed Jakob suspiciously. "This one appears to be unhinged. I would not be surprised if he snapped at any moment."

"I said that's enough," Corrin ordered, causing the two men to freeze up, "You two are my retainers now. We're comrades-in-arms! We shouldn't be arguing among each other like this."

"…Yes, well, I suppose I did act rather childishly," Jakob acquiesced, turning back to Gunter and holding out a hand. "I hope you accept my heartfelt apology, Sir Gunter. My lady is right; arguments such as these lead us nowhere."

Gunter looked at the outstretched hand, and then back to Corrin before sighing. He took Jakob's hand and gave it a strong shake. "Let it be so, then. Perhaps I spoke out of turn."

"See? Was that so hard?" Corrin giggled, "Without me here, I swear you two would just tear each other apart! Well, then again, if I wasn't here I doubt you two would've met at all, so… Uh, nevermind."

Corrin and her group stood at the far edge of the chasms, only separated from the looming fortress by a series of rickety bridges, ready to go at a moment's notice. The terrain of the location irked Corrin, however. Something about it seemed to call to her, and every so often, a small urge to jump into the fissures came to her. Such an action would obviously be suicidal, and she was able to resist the temptation well enough, but she did find herself staring longingly at the cliffs, as if she were looking at home.

Nohr was her home, however. Or, at least, that was what she kept telling herself.

"Lord Xander and Lady Camilla have no doubt already begun moving out, Lady Corrin," Jakob said after another moment, walking up beside her. "It would not do to tarry while they sweep in from the sides."

"Of course, Jakob. You're right," Corrin replied, letting out a deep sigh. "Let's get this over with, then. I have many more questions for father when we get back."

Somehow, a part of her felt like that was an empty promise.

The group crossed the weak wooden bridges, and Corrin cringed each time she stepped on a board and caused the entire structure to creak. Gunter was even worse, what with the plate armor he wore, yet somehow the bridge held. Either it was sturdier than it looked, or they were lighter than they felt. She had to hand it to the architects, they knew how to make things last, even if it felt like the entire bridge could fall apart completely at any moment, plunging them all into the abyss below.

Corrin once again had the strange urge to jump into the pits, stronger that time. It was like a constant tug at the back of her mind, beckoning her to take the plunge. She shook her head, focusing on the task in front of her.

Other bridges, far more sturdy than the one Corrin's group were traveling through, went from top to bottom of the island, in the directions Camilla and Xander were to arrive from. Camilla would likely be first, on account of her wyvern, although Xander was likely to not be far behind.

Of course, Corrin got there first.

"This fortress is a far cry from our old home," Jakob grumbled, looking up at the crumbling stonework. "How did they even get the stone here, I wonder?"

"Dark magic and dragon veins, butler," Gunter answered, bringing his lance to bear. "Dragon blood allows for a great many things, some would consider unnatural."

"But to move thousands of stones," Jakob began, "Is it not incredible?"

"Perhaps you should gaze at it for longer, if it is so awe-inspiring to you," Gunter grunted, "I, for one, will back up Lady Corrin."

"Wait, what-?" Jakob noticed the two entering the fortress and cursed to himself. "Damn you, knight!"

"What did I say, you two?" Corrin warned.

Gunter let out a dry chuckle. "Just idle banter, Lady Corrin. Nothing so crude as what we were doing before."

Corrin let out a deep breath, and entered flanked on either side by Jakob and Gunter. The courtyard of the fortress was filled with fallen stones and dead grass. In the sky, a diseased sun looked down at them, slightly eclipsed by the clouds from Nohr, yet still trying to shine brilliantly, like it was said to in Hoshido. Corrin pulled her hood tighter around her head, just in case. She'd rather go without a sunburn.

"I would say that there was never anything to worry about," Jakob sniffed, looking around. "Still, remain on guard, Lady Corrin. Even you, Sir Gunter."

"Why, butler? Will the stones suddenly come to life and attack us? There is nothing here."

The pulse Corrin felt in her chest proved otherwise. A dragon vein laid there. She decided to file that thought away for later.

"You jest, Sir Gunter, but have you never heard of the Stoneborn?" Jakob said, crossing his arms as he scanned the crumbling battlements and parapets. "I would think a seasoned knight such as yourself would be familiar with such constructs."

"I was, indeed, jesting, butler," Gunter growled, moving farther into the courtyard while Corrin remained transfixed in place, slitted red eyes wide and looking around. "It may seem an alien concept to you, but humor keeps men like me from becoming like you. The Stoneborn… Gods, but you are daft at times. Look around you! We would see the masks by now if they truly were around."

"D-daft!? The nerve!" Jakob sputtered, turning on his heel to more effectively glare at Gunter. "I… suppose you are not wrong, however. No defenses, then. What could possibly-?"

" _Everyone, to me! Now!_ " Corrin suddenly shouted, alarming Jakob and Gunter. She unsheathed her sword, its silver blade flashing in the light as she adopted a low stance. " _They're here-!_ "

It happened all at once. A metal star flew from the right, striking Jakob in the shoulder, The butler yelped in surprise before moving towards Corrin, holding his dagger as he had his back to her. Gunter easily blocked the projectile aimed at him, while another bounced harmlessly off his armor. He hefted his spear, watching all around. From the dark corners of the fortress came cloth-bound men, many of which held more of the metal stars that had struck Jakob.

"Jakob! Are you okay!?" Corrin demanded, grasping him by his good shoulder.

The butler gave her a small smile, sweat dripping down his bow before his glare shifted back to the men that surrounded them. They walked in circles, stances low to the ground as their arms ready to throw more of the metal stars.

_Shurikens_

Corrin remembered those. They were comparable to daggers, except circular. The concept was similar, at least. Shurikens were only usually used by Hoshidan ninjas.

Corrin was suddenly glad that there appeared to be a dragon vein right beneath her feet. She needed a trump card against such able foes.

"Men, hold!" A raspy, baritone voice commanded, and the ninjas obeyed, stopping in their tracks. Corrin looked up to see the source: a tall man with orange hair and a mask. He wore the same garments the other ninja wore, but his defining feature was the scar across his left eye. He stood atop the northern battlements, looking down on them all, with what was either pity or scorn. "They will not be going anywhere."

The man dropped down from the battlements gracefully, reminding Corrin of a cat, before he walked up to her group, staring her down.

"You must be Lady Corrin," The orange-haired ninja stated, "My brother Kaze spoke of you. So, the lost princess reveals herself, after all this time."

Corrin felt her brow furrow at that. Kaze? The man she let loose back in Windmire? Doubtless the man traveled fast. Corrin kept the grip on her sword, pointing it squarely at the ninja. "I demand to know who I am conversing with."

"Hmph. You have that Nohrian impudence about you. Names are unimportant when talking to the enemy. What matters is the strength they possess, how they use it," The man scoffed, "But, very well. I am Saizo the Fifth, retainer to Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. And I have come to take you home."

For some reason, those words struck Corrin with the force of a hammer-blow. Rinkah's words from before, about her looking like a Hoshidan, rang inside her head once again. A part of her had been suspecting, had been thinking about those words since they were said to her all the way back in Windmire. Her grip on her sword slightly faltered.

"What _madness_ is this, Hoshidan!?" Jakob snarled, glaring so hard it was a wonder to Corrin that Saizo was not turned to ash on the spot. "Lady Corrin is of the Nohrian royal family! Regardless of her appearance!"

"Is that what she has been led to believe, Nohrian?" Saizo whispered harshly. "I see before me not a Nohrian princess, but a woman of the royal blood of Hoshido."

It felt like Corrin's world screeched to a halt at that. The words rang in her ears over and over again, as if her skull was a giant echo chamber. Hoshidan royal blood? She'd grown up all her life knowing she was different from her siblings. Even without her strange facial features, there were the ears and the eyes. It was always them that brought her suspicions to the forefront of her mind. If she was not a Nohrian royal in blood, then…

"Royal blood of Hoshido?" Jakob echoed, sounding like the words themselves were toxic. "You dare? First you assault us, and then you throw about heinous accusations! Lady Corrin is a proud member of the Nohrian royal family, no matter your delusions!"

Gunter remained silent.

"There is that Nohrian impudence I was speaking of. You cannot even fathom the depths of your own depravity, to claim this Hoshidan is a Nohrian. Truly, I pity you," Saizo shook his head. "My brother told me about you, Lady Corrin. He and the Flame Tribe's heir – Rinkah, I believe – and if you are who they say you are, then you are indeed our missing royal."

Corrin felt herself shivering as she reached a hand up to her eyes, rubbing at the almond-shaped corners. "I-I had begun to think… I always knew I was different, but am I truly what you say I am? Am I of Hoshido?"

"My eye does not mistake you for anything else," Saizo said, nodding. "You are Hoshidan alright. Perhaps not completely, considering who your mother was, but your father is of the Hoshidan royal family, of which I directly serve."

"What are you doing here?" Corrin hissed, her grip on her sword growing tighter. "What is the point of all this? Fath- King Garon sent us here to ensure that this fortress and the surrounding area weren't being used as a staging area. Why are you here!?"

"We were a simple patrol once," Saizo informed her, wiping his forehead. "Then my brother came, speaking tales of a pale princess, with draconic features long thought to be lost to the unending march of time, years ago. It was difficult to find you, Lady Corrin. I sent word to King Sumeragi, and he graciously offered me all these soldiers, all these ninja, all to aid me in helping return you home. I saw your campfires from afar, and I took my chance."

"You want to-" Corrin shook her head. "Prince Xander and Princess Camilla are on either side of this island, and they'll be here any minute!"

"I am aware of the Nohrian royals," Saizo intoned, "Rest assured, they are pre-occupied at the moment. I have all the time I need."

" _What did you do to them!?_ " Corrin snarled.

Saizo's expression momentarily faltered before resuming the grim neutrality from before. "Two contingents of samurai, if you must know, Lady Corrin. I don't imagine many of them will survive, but they knew of the potential sacrifice. As long as I bring you home, they will not die in vain."

"B-bring me home? Y-you…" Corrin felt her chest grow tighter. "You would willingly cast aside the lives of those under your command? Those who'd follow you? What kind of…"

"I have a task, given to me by the royal family," Saizo growled, "As did they. Now, you are going to follow me back to Hoshido."

"Or what?"

"Or I take you by force. It is clear that the Nohrians have done something to your mind, and I shudder to think what," Saizo finished, and Corrin could imagine the sneer behind his facemask. "And I will not be able to guarantee the safety of these two should I do that, either."

Corrin felt disgusted. Her first time speaking to a Hoshidan, while hostile, showed her that they were honorable, if a bit hot-headed. Saizo was the exact opposite of that, the opposite of his brother, if it was true what he claimed. She looked between Jakob and Gunter, and eyed Jakob's wounded shoulder, slowly leaking blood. The dragon vein would have proved useful, but a part of her refused to use it.

What choice did she have?

Closing her eyes, Corrin took in a deep breath. She sheathed her sword and relaxed her stance. "Fine, then. I will come with you. Just… just don't kill them."

"Lady Corrin!" Jakob shouted, whirling around, "How could you possibly-!?"

"Silence, butler!" Gunter barked, "Lady Corrin, are you sure this is the course you wish to take?"

"I won't sacrifice you two," Corrin said, lip slightly quivering. "I can't. And I don't want to drag Camilla and Xander into this, either. I don't know what these ninja have planned, but it can't be anything good."

Selfishly, a part of Corrin was curious as well. To have all her fears opened and confirmed felt terrifying and hurtful, yet at the same time, _relieving._ Perhaps she was a political hostage, raised alongside the others. It didn't explain King Garon's behavior, but she acknowledged that it was a possibility, at least. To be a part of the Hoshidan royals, that was. She did much research on Hoshido during her time at the Northern Fortress, although Saizo appeared to be a poor example of it.

Corrin only hoped that Camilla and Xander could forgive her. A part of her knew she likely wouldn't be home for a while. For while she may not have been Nohrian by birth, she knew a part of her would always belong there, alongside her siblings. She resolved to herself to never think otherwise. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise were her siblings, and no matter what came, she would always see them as such.

Gunter nodded silently, throwing his spear to the ground. "Let it be so, then. Lady Corrin has made her decision, butler."

"I…" Jakob whispered, "Lady Corrin, please. This is madness!"

"This isn't goodbye forever, Jakob," Corrin gently reassured. "I'll just be… going away for a while."

A part of her hated what she was doing, but she resolved herself to it. She wanted to know, _needed_ to know, and the opportunity had practically served itself to her on a silver platter.

"A wise decision, Lady Corrin," Saizo nodded. "Do not worry: I will not harm these two. I must, however, ensure that they do not follow us. Men! Subdue them and tie them up. Leave them as a message for the Nohrian siblings."

* * *

Severa was no stranger to rage.

In fact, it felt like the one constant in her mind. The underlying anger that seemed to permeate all of her actions felt as familiar to her as her father's hugs, or her mother's praise while she was still in Ylisse. Severa had gotten really good at hiding it, and releasing it when she absolutely needed to. Even in the killing of her fellow man, until the battle was over she felt nothing except that cold hate.

Even then, her liege's face as they cut through Hoshidan after Hoshidan nearly made her stop. Lady Camilla's face was twisted into such a pure rictus of anger and hate, it was almost like she was a completely different person. Severa's partner, Beruka, seemed to be of the same mind. Or maybe she wasn't; it was hard to tell with the assassin.

Severa fought onwards, pushing through the Hoshidan platoon as if the soldiers were nothing. Requiem swung through the air, splattering blood on the ground with each swing, sending another Hoshidan samurai to the ground. They were good, but Severa was better. Beruka had her own fair share of kills, but they all paled in comparison to the hell Lady Camilla wrought.

All while they fought, the sickly yellow sun shined upon them, casting a nightmarish glow upon the world.

Before long, the Hoshidans were down to one man. The crumbling fort Lady Corrin had been sent to sat in the background while Camilla approached him.

"Hoshidan," Camilla said, her face returning to a neutral expression. Severa knew that was when she was at her most unpredictable. "I will give you a chance to explain yourself. What is going on here? What have you done with Corrin?"

"A-as if I'll tell you anything, Nohrian scum!" The samurai shouted, fear evident in his voice and his expression as his katana was pointed squarely at the Nohrian princess. "I would rather die than tell you anything!"

"Fine, then," Camilla hummed, holding her arms out with her axe still on her right. "Go ahead. Strike me down, should it please you."

The Hoshidan balked for only a moment before charging. Severa readied herself to intervene if Camilla wasn't playing a game, and she saw Beruka do the same by her side.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how she looked at it, the Hoshidan never had the chance to strike Camilla. The princess swung her axe up, flinging the samurai's katana away. Without any warning, Camilla's left hand surged forward and gripped the man by his face. He screamed as she squeezed, before she slammed his head into the stony ground with a wet 'thunk'. Blood sprayed from the impact, and Severa looked away.

"It would have been more efficient to kill him with your axe," Beruka stated.

Severa agreed but said nothing.

"Oh, of course it would have been, darling!" Camilla waved, "How silly of me to forget!"

_Oh yeah, she's pissed._

Camilla stood up, taking a deep breath. "We're going to the fort, and we're going to make sure Corrin is alright. Come with me."

"Yes, ma'am," Beruka intoned.

"Yeah, yeah," Severa replied.

Severa wasn't holding out hope for a miracle, even if such things existed. It was clear it was a trap, from her perspective. One specifically devised to capture Corrin. Camilla probably knew it, too. Her mind was just fogged with panic.

Severa looked to Beruka as they walked, leaving their mounts behind. "Shouldn't we say something?"

"I have faith in Lady Camilla, Severa," Beruke replied, shrugging. "This is nothing more than a minor setback for her."

"We're her _retainers_ ," Severa pointed out frustratedly, "It's our _job_ to take care of her, but I don't have anything I can say."

Beruka looked at her. "Then do not say anything."

Severa scoffed, but heeded her advice.

The fortress was a crumbling wreck. Its walls were falling, and its battlements were more like ornaments than something actually meant to be used in a siege. Even then, it gave off a sturdy impression, even in its dilapidated state. When they arrived, it was as silent as the grave. The sounds of battle seemed so strangely far away, although they still rang in Severa's ears. Such things would never go away, she knew. It was just a matter of getting used to it again. Considering what she knew, things were about to get much more complicated. There'd be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but for who, she couldn't say.

They were found, tied up and resting in a corner of the fort. Corrin's two retainers, Jakob and Gunter, were straining against their bonds. Severa felt herself growing anxious upon seeing them; one of Camilla's episodes was likely not far off.

"Well, would you look at that?" Camilla said airily, stepping toward the two tied retainers. "You two are still here, but Corrin is not. Curious, hmm?"

"Lady Camilla, shouldn't I-?" Severa began, only to be shushed by the tall woman.

"Hush now, dear," Camilla said, giving Severa a glance that promptly shut her up. She grumbled under her breath at being interrupted. "I have got this. Now, I am going to remove your bindings, and you are going to tell me exactly what I need to hear. Is that fine with you two?"

Gunter stared up at her defiantly, while Jakob looked about ready to melt into the ground rather than speak.

Camilla drew a dagger and knelt, cutting at their bonds. Once they were free, Gunter stood up, rubbing at his wrists. His black plate armor that Severa had seen him in last had been removed and discarded, no doubt to make the task of binding him easier.

"Lady Camilla," Gunter began, his voice rough, "I regret to inform you that Lady Corrin has been captured by Hoshidan forces."

_Oh, fuck._

Severa took a step back, feeling the force of Camilla's anger. It was almost palpable, the rage that stewed beneath the surface. Xander was nearby, but Severa hoped he got there soon. She wasn't sure if Gunter and Jakob would survive that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, shorter chapter for you all. I'd be lying if I said I was completely happy with it, but upon a reread I thought it wasn't entirely bad so here it is.
> 
> Short announcement, but I likely won't be posting next week. I had a rough week and felt like I needed a break, and as this is the last chapter in my backlog, eh, no chapter lol. I've already begun writing the next chapter but I want to get a backlog going again, ergo no update next week.
> 
> Man, it's gonna be rough not posting anything that day.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I had to say. Here's a link to our Discord: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See you guys in a few weeks!


	9. Welcome Home

Just a week into her forced journey to Hoshido, Corrin became convinced that the land itself was out to kill her.

When she was in Nohr, Corrin had precious little to fear; the sun was not a deadly object, hellbent on burning her pale skin, it was an annoyance – something to be avoided, certainly, but she could power through it. Hoshido, on the other hand, did not have the same cloud cover that Nohr did. The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, and vegetation was bright and green. To anyone besides her, it could easily be described as a paradise. Unfortunately, Corrin felt herself straining her cloak, one of the few items besides the clothes on her back that she was allowed to keep, over her body. The sunlight weighed down upon her with a relentless fury of heat, slowly ebbing away at her stamina and drive.

Corrin was not spoken to during those days on the road. Or run, as she would call it. A part of her wondered if Camilla or Xander were merely a day's march away, ready to take her back the minute they gained on the convoy. There was no such rescue, however, and a part of her didn't want it. The Hoshidans were as silent as the grave. The forests and fields they walked through provided more noise and conversation.

Thankfully – or unfortunately, depending on how she looked at it – that didn't remain so forever. There was minimal supervision on her, especially during the evenings and mornings. Perhaps she had been afforded a bit of privacy when she did not attempt a getaway the first few days, but Corrin didn't particularly care so long as she had time to herself.

Corrin did wish she still had her sword, though. If only as a sentimental and selfish wish. She understood why it had been confiscated but she felt her bitterness at its removal growing. As training had been one of her lifelines for expressing herself and relieving stress, she couldn't help but feel a bit naked without a proper weapon.

It was during one evening, while the contingent of ninja settled at a riverbank, that Corrin was approached by familiar faces.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Nohrian' princess herself!" Said a woman as she came up behind Corrin and clapped her across the back. Corrin yelped and nearly fell over as she glared behind her shoulder, lips lightly curled in a snarl before realizing who it was. "What's with the face? Not glad to see us?"

"Rinkah, I believe it might have something to do with the fact you caused her to double over," Kaze informed the tan heiress, "People usually don't like it if you knock them over."

"Huh? This is how we in the Flame Tribe always greet each other, though."

Kaze came up behind her and helped Corrin up. The former Nohrian princess dusted her clothes off as Kaze spoke again, "This is not the Flame Tribe, Rinkah."

Rinkah snorted. "The world would be a less cold place if it was."

"Was that joke intended?" Kaze asked, brow raised.

"Joke? What're you- _Oh_. Oh, by the flame, how did I not recognize that?"

"As much as this is amusing," Corrin hissed, crossing her arms, "What do you two want? Kaze was right; I don't much like being knocked over. Especially if I'm in the middle of thinking."

"Thinking, eh?" Rinkah asked, stretching her well-toned arms. "Could have fooled me, ma'am. You looked to be staring off into the sky, with nary a hint of thought going between your two pointed ears. Guess I can be wrong. Then again, I wasn't wrong with what I said during the fight, was I?"

Corrin bit back a remark she was sure to regret.

"I apologize for her bluntness and overall lack of manners, Lady Corrin," Kaze bowed, "Her kind has precious little in the way of such things. I admire it, really. Sometimes tradition and propriety are steep obstacles, indeed."

Corrin's eyes narrowed before she let out a sigh. "It's, er, it's fine. I've- Well, I would like to think I've made peace with such a revelation, but to be completely honest, it's still hard to swallow."

"Swallow? Why are you swallowing?" Rinkah asked, "It's information, Lady Corrin, not gruel."

Corrin blinked, "Are you… are you mocking me?"

Rinkah took a step back. "Ah, was that a metaphor then?" She shook her head. "I hate those."

"We came to check on you, Lady Corrin," Kaze said quietly, "And to apologize, perhaps. For betraying your trust in such a way. I recognized who you were the instant I laid eyes on you. You were Princess Corrin of Hoshido, the child stolen under an ambush, and the cause of our uneasy peace with Nohr. A peace I fear for, now that you have been reclaimed."

"The ninja is right about that much, at least," Rinkah grunted, "We in the Flame Tribe were never given a description of you. But the instant I saw that limb, well, I knew there was something special about you. There's a fire in your heart, princess."

Corrin held a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "What- Gah, what does Hoshido know of me? What was my life before I was taken to Nohr? I would ask any of these other ninjas, but they seem to have an issue with talking. That is to say, _they don't_!" Corrin sighed frustratedly, "I… apologize for my outburst, but I…"

"Nah, let it out!" Rinkah encouraged, pounding her chest with a grin. Corrin tried to ignore her impressive musculature, at least for the time being. "It isn't good to let feelings simmer inside you. Let them out before you explode! Such things could turn you into a volcano!"

"I understand your frustration, Lady Corrin," Kaze said, closing his eyes. "Perhaps I cannot sympathize, but I can understand. I realize this is all strange to you. You spent most of your life in a country that should, by all rights, be your enemy. It is hard to overcome the ones who raised you. Blood, in the end, is something nobody can escape from, however."

"Is that so?" Corrin asked, letting out another sigh.

"…Nay, perhaps not, but it is not my place to say for certain," Kaze quickly amended, "I am a ninja – an assassin, not a philosopher. I wager being both would lead me down a dark path."

Corrin let out a bitter laugh. "It's a good thing you can make that distinction, because I'm not sure I can! I have a library's worth of text in my head, some of the greatest philosophers of the past age, I've read about! Nohr, Hoshido, and others beyond. I have never met these blood siblings you speak about, while my siblings in Nohr have practically raised me since the day I could walk. At least, from what I can remember."

"Those Nohrians," Rinkah snorted. "Hmph. Perhaps they're not entirely bad if you turned out the way you did. Still, to capture an infant is beyond dishonorable."

Kaze looked at her. "Then that makes us the same as them, Rinkah."

Rinkah sneered, eyes narrowing as she turned her head to glare at the ninja. "What is that supposed to mean, Kaze?"

"We kidnapped an infant as well," Kaze said grimly, "One of the Nohrian royal family, just like Garon did to Corrin. I value honor as well as any Hoshidan, Rinkah, but it would not do to cast all blame onto the Nohrians. You were there, in their land. You know the hardships they must endure."

Corrin blinked. "There's another Nohrian royal with you all? Seriously? I thought-!"

"Princess Azura," Kaze recalled, "Blue hair, golden eyes, more strength than her slender body would suggest. She has been a 'ward' of Hoshido for nearly as long as you have been a prisoner of Nohr."

Corrin was going to object but found herself unable to utter any words. She'd spent most of her life in the Northern Fortress, and was that not tantamount to a prison?

"I'm sure we had our reasons, at least," Rinkah huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "Not that I was aware of that. I'm of the Flame Tribe. Even if I also consider myself Hoshidan."

Kaze smiled and patted her shoulder. "Of course, my friend. Whatever you say." He looked to Corrin again. "She is not wrong, in a way. When you were kidnapped, Nohr could have attacked us with impunity. We had nothing to trade, nothing to offer to bring you back. Nothing King Sumeragi found worth bartering for, at least. And so, we hired a skilled Nohrian-born Hoshidan to carry out the deed for us. It prevented a war, despite the horrible nature of the task. I did not have a hand in that task, and yet I can feel the shame of it in my blood."

Corrin's face scrunched up as she looked down at her feet, feeling a clawing sense of disappointment in her chest. First Nohr, and then Hoshido. Was there any place that could meet her expectations? She would be the first person to recognize that her expectations were incredibly high, but even then, could something, _anything_ meet them?

"It's all wrong," Corrin whispered, "All of it. All of this. All wrong. It shouldn't have to be like this. Why is talking so difficult? Why are all problems solved with violence?"

"It is the way of the world, Lady Corrin," Rinkah snorted, "At least, it would be if the Nohrians had their way. They'd knock down the entire world if they could get a single grain of rice more than they already have."

"Nohr does not grow rice, Rinkah," Kaze gently reminded her.

"I know that!" Rinkah barked before coughing. "And as much as I both hate and revel in it, Lady Corrin, violence is also the way of Hoshidans, too. Honorable duels, silent rebellions, all of it. You can get nothing in this world by simply standing on the outside looking in, preaching for a peace that will never come."

Corrin frowned.

"It is a beautiful thing," Kaze said quietly, "A beautiful dream, even. You wish for peace?"

"I always have," Corrin replied, shrugging. "I just didn't think things would be this bad."

"They did not used to be," Kaze said, "There was a time when the bond between our countries was mending. I was nothing but a small boy back then, barely able to stand up straight, but there was less tension in those times, I am sure. Before the ambush at Cheve, before our own dishonorable actions led us down this path. It will take a miracle to get us back on it."

"Do you think I can be that miracle?" Corrin asked sincerely, stepping forward and standing tall. "Because right now, I have every intention of doing the same."

"Ha!" Rinkah laughed, "You know what, Lady Corrin? You got a fire in you, and I'm not saying that because you can turn your limbs into a dragon's! There's a light in your eyes, one I haven't seen in years! Tell you what, you get this dream of yours going, and I'll personally represent the Flame Tribe in it. How does that sound?"

Kaze raised a brow. "Are you not merely the heiress?"

"My father will listen to what I say," Rinkah responded confidently. "He's a good man, if a bit hot-headed."

"You? Calling someone hot-headed? Indeed, he must be as a broiling volcano, ready to burst open and drench the masses in magma."

"You're trying to get a rise out of me, Kaze," Rinkah flashed a smile that showed way too many teeth. "Trust me, my father can be brutal should he want. Do not ask what we do to traitors to our tribe."

"Hmm. Duly noted," Kaze stated. "Whatever the case may be, Lady Corrin, you saved my life, and for that, I feel as if I can never repay you. You shall have my blade in whatever task you hoist upon yourself from here on out."

Corrin sniffled. It reminded her of the trust her two retainers showed for her before she was separated from them. She had no doubt she would see them again, at some point, but what were a few more allies?

The two Hoshidans weren't wrong, it was just Corrin didn't exactly _have_ a plan. She would be the first to admit that she was no game master. Even if she was, she doubted she'd ever be able to defeat Leo in a battle of wits. Then, however, a plan did start to form. One that only she could perform.

_If I am a princess of two countries, then certainly…_

* * *

The further she went into Hoshido alongside the ninja, the more Corrin had to admit to herself that it wasn't so bad. Not the sun, by the first, no. She was in danger of ripping her cloak from pushing it against the sides of her face to keep the light out. The sun was as irritating and frightening as ever. However, there was a beauty to be had. Hoshido could not have been more different from Nohr.

In the villagers she passed, she saw people toiling away in rice paddies. She saw blacksmiths forging strange curved swords and segmented armor. Corrin would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find it all fascinating. The brooks and forests and fields they passed by, so gentle in comparison to the harsh environment of Nohr, really put things in perspective.

_…These people barely need to work a day of their lives._

That was the conclusion she came to. Their fields were plentiful- practically filled to bursting with bountiful crops, meanwhile, just a few mountain passes away, Nohr was the opposite. Things had improved with Leo's magical aptitude, but there were still many starving within the streets of Windmire and beyond.

Why was it so difficult to simply talk? Why weren't Nohr and Hoshido communicating? It was almost like neither of them wished to 'lower' themselves to the level of the other, whatever level that may have been. It had to be some sort of innate stubbornness, an idiotic resistance to change, no matter good or bad, that choked both sides.

Or perhaps just choked _Nohr_ , while the Hoshidans still prospered.

Corrin shut down those feelings before they could take root. It would not bode well to cast judgment while she still didn't know the whole story.

"Lady Corrin?"

Corrin blinked, snapping out of her thoughtful state to look at the scarred ninja that had first taken her in. "Yes? What is it?"

Saizo chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, we're here."

Corrin's brow furrowed before she looked forward, and her jaw hit the floor. Before her stood a grand city, the likes of which she had never seen before. Windmire was an impressive city, certainly. Its walls were functional, with not a hint of opulence to be seen. It was all uniform, utilitarian, and there was a barbaric beauty in that.

The Hoshidan capital was the exact opposite. The walls were thinner, and there were fewer of them. They were decorated with beautiful murals, carved into the very stone itself. The ribbed buildings led up to a hill, upon which stood a glorious palace. Even from their distance, Corrin could make out the multiple levels upon which each successive level was built, eventually tapering off to a point that seemingly challenged the sky itself.

It was beautiful. Perhaps one of the most beautiful things Corrin had ever seen. Nohr would always feel like home, but she had to admit, she wouldn't mind living in such a place.

"Castle Shirasagi," Saizo breathed out, crossing his arms as he looked out over the plains. "Welcome home, Lady Corrin."

"Saizo, wait!" Corrin jumped, grasping the ninja by the shoulder. He spun around with a questioning gaze. "I want- I need to know. Are they waiting for me in there? The royal family? All of them?"

Saizo lit up with realization. "Of course, Lady Corrin. Why wouldn't they? You are a member of their family, whether you have accepted it or not."

Corrin resisted the urge to ball her fist. "I have accepted it, Saizo," She said, "I wouldn't have come with you willingly if I didn't suspect. Being with you all over these past few days has, well, I can see the resemblance."

"Hmph. So you can."

"Is there anything I need to know?" She asked, trying hard not to play with her fingers. "Anything at all? I don't wish to make a fool of myself in front of the court."

"Why would the court be there? Is that a Nohrian thing to do?" Saizo questioned out loud before shaking his head. "Stop worrying, Lady Corrin. King Sumeragi had been waiting for your return for over a decade; there is nothing you could do that he would see as shameful. Well, perhaps one thing, but that is unlikely, even for you."

Corrin almost asked what that was but thought better of it. She let out a sigh, pulling her cloak over her just a bit tighter as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Alright, then," She said quietly, "Take me to them. I'm ready."

* * *

The town of Shirasagi was bustling, far more than even the villages Corrin and her escort passed on the way there. The smell of freshly baked goods and other foodstuffs wafted to her nose, and she had to resist the urge to find wherever it was coming from and eating it all. Living off of rations for more than a week left her with a ravenous appetite.

Due to her cloak, Corrin received more than a few strange glances, even a few glares as she walked alongside the ninja to the palace. At that point, however, despite her insecurities, she couldn't find it in herself to care. As long as she had her questions answered, she would be content. They could glare all they wanted; it didn't matter to her. Not anymore.

Corrin felt a lump of nervousness grow in her throat as the looming shadow of Castle Shirasagi stretched over them, almost like the shade of a giant monster.

They passed by a double set of doors and into the main hall, flanked on either side by what looked to be samurai. Those same curved swords she saw being forged in the villages nearby adorned their hips, and they bowed reverently as Corrin and Saizo passed into the throne room.

"Remember, Lady Corrin," Saizo said, "You are a member of the Hoshidan royal family. Never forget that."

Corrin wished that she could.

Before them stood a hall that was almost an exact replica of the one in Castle Krakenburg. It was like looking into a mirror, they were so similar. Banners lined the walls, clearly made of a different material than the ones in Castle Krakenburg, but the similarities were uncanny.

Finally, there, upon a throne made of a glossy white and grey material, sat a towering figure. Long, wild black hair trailed down his back as he leaned forward, and his face was adorned with a small beard. His armor was segmented and a shiny white, like the armor of the samurai she had just passed. Unlike theirs, however, the man's armor was decorated and incredibly ornamented, with intricate designs adorning the edges. A horned white crown sat upon his head, completing the look.

Corrin was in awe looking at him. So much so she almost failed to notice the other four that stood in front of the throne. One was the spitting image of the king, except his armor was colored red and white, and he appeared quite a bit younger. Another was garbed in a fine, striped red and white tunic with lacquered shoulder plates, and fiery red hair. The third also had red hair that trailed down to her shoulders, except her dress was without any sort of armor, and she held a strange-looking rod. The last one, the one that was giving her a small glare, had white hair held back by a topknot, with a tunic outlined by fur. They all stared at him, although she didn't have time to figure out what each was thinking based on looks alone before Saizo stepped forward and bowed.

"King Sumeragi," He said, his voice booming through the throne room. "I have recovered your lost daughter, Lady Corrin, from the clutches of the Nohrian dogs. You have received my letters?"

King Sumeragi nodded, piercing eyes closing for a moment. "I have, Saizo the Fifth. You have done well. As a retainer to my eldest son, you have gone far and above what was demanded of you. Your ancestors look upon you and smile."

"Thank you, My Liege."

The king stood up, and Corrin resisted the urge to bow like Saizo had. She forced herself to stand up, staring the man down. Sumeragi passed what she supposed was his eldest, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Years ago," Sumeragi began, his voice quiet compared to a moment prior. "I had five children. Five children under the combined banner of the Hoshidan royal family. They were all precious to me. Whether they all came from the same place mattered not; they were all my pride and joy, my progeny. My blood. Then, on that fateful day in Cheve, one of my loves was taken from me, alongside one of my daughters. It was a cowardly move, one I declared would not go unpunished. And now, years later, before me stands my lost daughter. She is much older now, but I can tell she has grown strong, despite the place she was forcefully taken to."

Sumeragi continued moving forward until he stood directly in front of Corrin. His speech got to her, somehow; she tried to hold back tears as her hands balled into fists. She clenched them so hard she swore she felt blood flow from her fingers.

Corrin looked up, finally, and met Sumeragi's eyes. She let out a shuddering breath and swallowed the lump steadily growing in her throat. "You're talking about me, aren't you?"

Sumeragi nodded. "Who else?"

"How do I know you speak the truth?" Corrin sniffled, "I-I know that I'm not normal. My ears, my body, all of it is different. But I look at you all, and you seem normal! How am I like this!? I thought by coming here, I could finally have answers! But all I have is more questions!"

Sumeragi's eyes softened, and he placed both hands on Corrin's shoulders. "They never told you about your mother in that cold country, did they? They let your power, your gifts, fester in your head as something to be ashamed of. Your features, they are those of the dragons of old."

Corrin sniffed. "King Garon told me that much. He said they came from dragons, but I never got to ask him about my mother. And I always thought he was my father."

"He is not," Sumeragi said vehemently, surprising Corrin, "He is a liar and a scoundrel. Your mother was one of those dragons, Corrin, given human form. She had golden eyes and wondrous blue hair. She was strange, but she held within her a strength, a resolve, that I have scarcely seen. She had these same features, Corrin, the ones that have tormented you so, as I can see."

"M-mother?" Corrin's expression nearly broke as Sumeragi continued.

"Her name was Anankos. Although I always called her Ana," Sumeragi said, a nostalgic smile on his face, "Ikona will always be first in my heart, but Ana's memory lies there, too. You are her child and my own. I am your father, Corrin, and it is my pleasure to finally welcome you home."

Corrin finally broke, and she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Sumeragi. She wailed, the anxiety of countless years melting away in painful waves. The king hugged her back, tenderly, and she felt herself cry harder.

There was only one thing that ruined that moment. One thing that caused her to grow wary of the person she was hugging. On Sumeragi's side was a sheathed sword, purple and lightly aglow with light. An effigy of an eye was in the guard.

Corrin could have sworn that the eye was looking at her.

* * *

"This is a bad idea, brother."

"I know that, Camilla."

Camilla looked over to Xander, her gaze stern. "Then why do you insist on speaking to him? Why must I be there?"

Xander's lips thinned. "Father will want an explanation. If you send one of our retainers to tell him, he could perceive it as an insult."

"It is _his_ fault Corrin was taken in the first place!" Camilla hissed, stopping and restraining herself from punching a hole straight through a wall. "You and I know that, and yet we continue to show fealty to him! He speaks of how much we mean to him, but what do we have to show for it? Scars, Xander! Scars both physical and mental!"

"Don't you think I know that!?" Xander suddenly snapped, silencing Camilla. "Father is not the man I – _we_ – once knew! That much is obvious to me, sister, but I am the crown prince of Nohr! It is my duty to see it towards a brighter future! And I cannot do that if I tear it apart in a civil war!"

Camilla frowned, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "I know you still love him, Xander. My love for him dried long ago, alongside our dead siblings, but you still do. But how much longer must we continue to suffer? How much longer must the people continue to suffer? His mind and soul wither with each passing day. You must have seen it."

Xander looked away. "I have seen nothing of the sort. Perhaps you are right; perhaps father's orders are what led to Corrin's capture, but I cannot ignore my part in that. It was my plan that led to her incarceration. I am no grand tactician like Leo, nor do I possess your incredible strength, or Elise's charms. I am just me, Camilla. And I failed her."

"And who was it that set you up for failure?" Camilla asked.

"Enough of this," Xander said with finality, "This conversation will go nowhere. We are here."

Before them stood the black doors into the throne room. Camilla's fists balled up as she looked to Xander one final time.

"Elise and Leo will be destroyed by this. You know that," She said.

"Their resolve will be tested," Xander stated, "And so will my own."

Xander pushed the doors open, and they creaked as they moved. It was quiet, but to Xander, they may as well have been explosions. The throne room was dark, and Garon sat upon his throne like a statue, his eyes gazing into nothing. Xander and Camilla moved forward, and it wasn't until they were directly in front of him that he showed any sign of being alive.

"A-ah," He breathed out, wiping at his forward which was somehow drenched in sweat. "So, you return! Good. Good…" Garon stood up and took several deep breaths as if gathering himself for a speech. None came. "I take it the fortress was deserted? You have not a scratch on you."

"No, father." Xander shook his head. "The fort was crawling with Hoshidans. We fought through them all. Most of them, I should say. A group escaped."

"Indeed?" Garon raised a brow. "Then Corrin's mettle must have been tested. If you are here and she is not, she must be recovering. I do not blame her; my heart aches for having sent her out, but I needed to know. Needed to be certain of her resolve. Being of the Nohrian royal family is no small burden, as you two know."

Xander glanced to Camilla, who had grown a shade paler than she already was. Xander sighed and prepared himself. "Corrin is not here, father."

"Yes, of course, I can see that. Do you think I am blind, boy-?"

"I mean she is _not_ here, father," Xander repeated, gritting his teeth. "The Hoshidans were there for her. They wanted to capture her, and so they did. They know of her true origins."

Garon stood stock still, his gaze planted firmly on his eldest son.

"Does something _trouble_ you, father?" Camilla asked, a sardonic edge in her voice. "Was this not in your plans?"

" _Silence!_ " Garon bellowed, turning around and slamming a fist into the armrest of his chair. "Captured, was she? And you allowed this to happen! Allowed her to be taken by those Hoshidan fools!?"

"They caught us by surprise," Xander explained, "They sacrificed two full platoons of samurai to keep us busy while they detained her retainers and took her. They said she went willingly. To save her retainers."

"Her retainers?" Garon asked viciously, spinning back around. "They still live? Corrin went willingly…?"

"I… had them executed, father," Xander said. Camilla looked to him, confusion etched in her expression, "Such failure is unbefitting of those serving the royal family, so I took it upon myself."

"Hmph. Perhaps you are not as mentally addled as I had once pinned you as," Garon grunted, sitting back down. "I would have done something far more painful, but that they have paid for their transgressions will satisfy me for now. Corrin… captured…"

"Father?" Xander looked up.

"A moment, boy. I am thinking."

The throne room went silent as Garon sat upon his slightly damaged throne. His eyes trailed across the room as if following something only he could see. Xander and Camilla exchanged glances before Garon coughed into his fist.

"Hoshido has taken not one, but two of my family," Garon snarled, "This will not be taken lightly. No, this is an act of war!"

"What would you have us do, father?" Xander asked.

"Prepare the troops. Gather militiamen from villages, if you must. Take your knights as well, alongside your retainers," Garon ordered, "Camilla will do the same for our wyverns, and Leo and Elise will take our sorcerers. Prepare, my children; the war with Hoshido has just begun!"

* * *

"I have told my father that you have died. Executed by my hand," Prince Xander stated, arms behind his back as he addressed the two men in front of him.

Gunter and Jakob were still very much alive, and they were being released into the wilds of Nohr, far outside Windmire's walls. Gunter had been given a fresh set of armor, a new spear, and a horse. Jakob's new equipment was modest in comparison; however, he didn't need much. His gaze was listless and wandering, as if barely cognizant of the world around him. Gunter, on the other hand, bowed to Xander.

"You have my thanks, my lord, such as it is," Gunter replied, steely eyes focusing on Xander's. "Although I know you are not exactly letting us go out of the purity of your heart."

"You are right, I am not." Xander took a deep breath. "I know what my father is like. He would have had you beaten and broken, and then had you two hung by your entrails and your corpses paraded through the city. I do not need that. The people of Nohr do not need that. The Dusk Dragon knows that Elise does not need to see it. No, while you live, you two are still useful."

Jakob perked up. "Whatever it is you want, I will do it. Anything."

"I am getting to that," Xander said, "I want you two to go into Hoshido and find Corrin. By any means necessary. Correct your mistakes and bring her home."

"I do not wish to throw this boon you have granted me back into your face, my lord, but it was by Corrin's orders that we allowed ourselves to be bound," Gunter pointed out.

A sour expression crossed Xander's face; his brows furrowed and his lips thinned. "Indeed. And I want you to find out about that as well. Though we are not related by blood, I still consider her a part of my family. Do not waste another moment here. Go! Ride, as fast as you can! Find Corrin and bring her back!"

Gunter bowed one last time before mounting. "It will be done, my lord."

Wordlessly, Jakob followed, and the two charged off into the night atop their gifted destrier. Xander let out a breath and his shoulders relaxed.

"You made the right decision, Prince Xander," A voice said behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "I do not know if those two will be of any help, but at least they have a chance. It is more than your father would have given them, at any rate."

"I am not my father, Lucina," Xander stated, looking up to the clouded sky. "The two Hoshidans were liabilities, and Iago was a snake. I would have executed them, had I the chance, but they did not deserve to be tormented. They deserved a clean death. I do not relish in suffering, I do not look upon our neighbors with disdain. Sometimes I wonder what has happened to father."

"I can understand your feelings, partially," Lucina said, crossing her arms as she stood next to Xander. "My own father was a good man. An honorable man. But he was just that: a man. He was not perfect, although I'm sure others saw differently."

"I can still see glimmers of the man he once was," Xander said, eyes closed. "The man who taught me the ways of the sword and mount, the man who watched over me and protected me, despite my faults and lack of talent. He says he looks upon his past self with disdain, but what he is now is not better. Our country is failing, Lucina. And I…"

"…you don't know what to do," Lucina finished, "You love your father, but you also love your country. You cherish your friends but what are they in the face of the greater good?"

"You say these things as if you have experienced something similar. You spoke of your father a moment ago," Xander turned to her. "What would he do right now?"

Lucina laughed. "You might not want me to answer that question, Prince Xander."

"He thought more with his sword than his head?"

"Something to that effect, yes," Lucina nodded, "He was a good man, as I said, and I am similar to him in many ways. Unfortunately, in times like these, I cannot give you much counsel. Once, I was provided with a choice only I saw: the destruction of my home and all who inhabited it, or the death of a single man. It would have done nothing, and I was rightly stopped, but in my mind, I was doing what I thought was best to ensure a bright future, free of suffering. I did not hate that man, Prince Xander, but in that moment, I knew I could strike him down had I the chance."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Xander whispered, "I do not remember where I read or heard that phrase, but it seems apt now."

"Mhm," Lucina hummed, "I shall leave you alone with your thoughts, Prince Xander. This is a decision only you can make."

Lucina turned and began walking away only for Xander to call for her: "Lucina."

She pivoted on her heels and Xander took a deep breath, "Thank you, for speaking to me. For standing by my side through these dark times. I have a feeling it would be much darker without you."

Lucina blinked before nodding and smiling. Soon after, she was gone.

Xander looked back to the forest that the two men from earlier had disappeared into, his gaze firm.

_Come home, little princess. We are waiting for you…_

* * *

" _The princess, the hybrid, she's in the kingdom of light._ "

" **Then it is time. The world shall begin to unravel. As it was supposed to. Humans are such fragile things, my vessel.** "

" _Oh, I know, right? Isn't it just grand? That arrow went straight through my heart, you know! I didn't feel a thing, but I knew I died._ "

" **You know firsthand how their lives lie like a castle of sand and salt, ready to crumble under the weight of their sins.** "

" _I don't speak hypocrite, so I can't say for certain, but I'm pretty sure both places are pretty damn awful, huh?_ "

" **My other half settled in Hoshido for a time. It did not end well for her. She is a part of me again.** "

" _Couldn't have been an easy thing, dying._ "

" **Especially when it was by my machinations that she was murdered. Garon took the King's mutt, and she was imprisoned to the far north, for her safety.** "

" _Do you think they have any idea that you're pulling their strings?_ "

" **Is that what you call it? No. It is doubtful, at worst. I am only pulling on the thoughts and instincts that are already there.** "

" _Well, not like I can comment. It's not really my thing._ "

" **You are a part of me as well, are you not? It is your thing, whether you like it or not.** "

" _You know, sometimes I forget that we're the same person._ "

" **As do I.** "

" _Why are we talking to ourselves like this, then? Have we gone completely bonkers already? Is this what our blood calls for us? Is this natural, or has a curse been placed upon us?_ "

" **It matters little. What matters is the outcome. Go, my vessel. Take Arete with you, and as many Vallites as you wish. It is time for the end to begin.** "

The blonde-haired woman rose, her form outlined by the mask stuck inside the throne room of Castle Gyges. An otherworldly bow in one hand glowed with anticipation, the weapon of arcane design pulsing as if it had been starved from the rhythms of war far too long. A sick, demented smile crossed her face.

" _As you wish, my other half!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA! I fooled you! The updates will continue as planned! You should've seen the looks on your faces! HAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Anyway, this is my beta's favorite chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too. Seriously, big thank to Stormtide_Leviathan for all that he does. If not for him, this fic probably wouldn't be all that great lol.
> 
> Anyway, here's a link to our Discord: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See you guys next time!


	10. Blinding Light

Corrin felt her entire form quake.

That was not to say she didn't feel a massive amount of relief when her father, her _real_ father, embraced her so readily. It was just the fact that there were several others in the room with her and Sumeragi. The people she assumed to be her blood siblings.

What a weird feeling that brought up. Corrin still absolutely considered Xander and the rest her siblings as well, but the people in front of her were as well. When she separated from Sumeragi, she felt herself grow self-conscious under their gazes.

"You know them, Corrin," Sumeragi stated, "Although it has been many years. Do you remember anything about them?"

Corrin shook her head, her mind filled with swirling, half-formed memories that refused to put themselves together. "No. I can't."

"Then allow me to introduce myself," The one with the long black hair spoke, stepping forward with a hand on the ornate katana at his side. "I am Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. Your eldest brother."

"Er, nice to meet you, brother," Corrin replied, an awkward feeling settling in her chest at the formal greeting.

"You may be unfamiliar with me," He continued, his stance relaxing slightly, "But I remember you, Corrin. I remember you bounding up and down the castle hallways when you were just a child. Then again, so was I. Otherwise, I may have prevented-"

"The blame does not rest on you, son," Sumeragi quickly stated. "If it shall fall on anyone other than Garon, then it should be me."

"…Nonetheless," Ryoma closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. A small, friendly smile spread across his face. "I hope we can reconnect during these next few months, Corrin."

Ryoma's small gesture put Corrin at ease. The next sibling practically bound up to her, and took her hand. She was the one with the bright red hair, cut short. Her dress put her slim physique on display.

"I-I've waited for this for so long!" She stammered, nearly crying. "You and I used to play together, Corrin! Do you remember?"

Corrin felt horrible for forgetting. She truly did. Nothing before her time at the Northern Fortress, no matter how hard she tried, came to her. It was all a wash, a maelstrom of images and sounds she could not understand. If her new siblings could see inside of her head, they would only be met with a hurricane of meaninglessness.

"I'm sorry," Corrin whispered. "I don't. I can't."

Her sister's expression fell, but she quickly reclaimed her composure. "Sorry for just jumping on you like that, then. My name is Hinoka! I've been, well, I've been training to find you for a long time, you know? I suppose I let my emotions get the best of me."

Corrin nodded. "I understand."

"Even if you don't remember me, we'll just have to make new memories then, huh? I can show you the way around a pegasus later, if you'd like!"

Corrin felt her heart going a million miles per hour in her chest. A pegasus? She'd only read of them in books, could only imagine how the horses with wings looked in her dreams. To see one up close would be a dream come true. She had the urge to wipe away nonexistent tears.

"Yeah," Corrin sniffled. "I'd like that!"

Hinoka hugged her, then. "Welcome back, sister."

That nearly caused Corrin to break again. She lightly hugged Hinoka back, feeling a warmth in her chest she hadn't felt in weeks.

"I'm Takumi," A voice said. It came from the same one with the topknot. The one with white hair that seemed at odds with everyone else. "Nice to meet you, sister."

"Er, likewise, Takumi!" Corrin tried to say as cheerfully as she could. It had been the most curt greeting so far.

Takumi chuckled, a sardonic smile on his face. "Somehow, I feel you'll eat those words later."

Corrin blinked, confused before the last one meekly shifted towards her. Light red hair and gentle eyes greeted her when she looked down.

"I-I'm Sakura," The girl said, bowing. "I-it's nice to finally meet you, Corrin!"

Corrin had the strange urge to hug the little girl and never let her go. She was interrupted by Hinoka wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You never met her. At least, not really," Hinoka said, "She was just a little baby when you were taken. Now she's practically a grown woman!"

"I-I'm only sixteen!" Sakura protested. "H-hardly like you and Ryoma or Takumi."

"She doesn't give herself enough credit," Hinoka whispered, causing Corrin to giggle. "She's been working to become a priestess, you know. Using festals and the like to heal instead of hurt. Some people like to think that such a role is easy, but they would be terribly wrong. Ha! Most people who say that would faint at the sight of a blood splatter. Not our Sakura, though!"

Sakura fidgeted in place. "It's really not as great as she says it is."

"Alright, all of you," Sumeragi called. Corrin's siblings arranged themselves around their father, and Corrin joined them, feeling a sense of déjà vu she couldn't quite place the source of. "It would not do to have Corrin burn out so soon after reclaiming her. You all will have plenty of time to reacquaint yourselves with her in the coming weeks. For now, however, the hour is late. Takumi, would you kindly escort her to her room?"

Takumi snorted. "Which one, father? The one she used to sleep in or a fresh one?"

Sumeragi's gaze became stern. "The latter, Takumi. Do not make this difficult."

Takumi waved. "Of course I won't, father. You can count on me to fulfill such a monumental task, I assure you."

Corrin looked between her father and her brother, confusion etched into her features. After a moment, Takumi sighed and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come along then, sister," He said, "Maybe we'll even have time to chat on the way."

* * *

Corrin and Takumi did eventually chat, but it would not be as a long-lost brother and sister. Not in tone. Takumi guided her through the corridors of Castle Shirasagi, not saying a word to her until they came upon a set of what looked to be doors made of paper. Takumi stared at them for a moment before pushing them to the side, revealing the interior.

"Fifteen years and they just expect you to pop-in and for everything to be alright?" Takumi muttered. "I don't like it."

"I'm sorry?" Corrin's brows furrowed. "Takumi, is there something wrong?"

"You say my name as if you know me, sister," Takumi let out a humorless laugh, "Trust me when I say, that little display you saw in the throne room? It was just that: a display. A mask. Father put it on so that you wouldn't be scared off. Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura just blindly played along. Me? Not me. And father knows that."

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about," Corrin grumbled quietly. "Why are we here? Is this my room?"

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't know. You haven't been here," Takumi sighed, pointing into the room he'd opened up just a moment prior. "This is your old room, right here. Father demanded that it be untouched since your abduction. It's almost like he expected you to come back as the toddler you left as. Hah!" Takumi scoffed and crossed his arms. "Do you want to take a look?"

Corrin said nothing and moved past Takumi, taking a peek. The room was rather barren, with only a crib, a few drawings, and a few old-looking toys. Despite never being in the room that she could remember, a nostalgic feeling wrenched in her chest, and she had to resist the urge to simply crawl into the crib and fall asleep. Not that she was certain the old furniture could even support her weight, though. It would also probably make Takumi laugh at her, but that would be preferable to the sardonic smile he had on his face as Corrin wandered the room.

"Bring back any memories, sister?" Takumi asked.

Corrin shook her head and picked up one of the pictures scattered about the floor. She half expected it to turn to dust when she disturbed it, but no such thing happened. The picture itself displayed two people, one obviously being herself, if the crudely drawn eyes and other colors were not an illusion. The other person, however, made her look twice. It was a robed figure, looking down at the caricature of her with a smile on its face. Azure locks trailed from the sides.

_Mother._

Corrin had no doubt, in that instant, that she was looking at her mother. The only way she would ever be able to look at her. Corrin wiped at her eyes, holding back the tears until she was alone.

"Mhm, yeah," Takumi said, coming up behind her. "That's your mom. I only got to see her for a short time, but she was _strange_ , you know? Had this aura about her, as if she were secretly some masked predator, or perhaps a great oni from ages past."

Corrin looked to Takumi, disbelief in her eyes. "I don't care. It's my mother."

Takumi barked a laugh, looking around the room. "I wish I could have that opinion myself, sister, but unfortunately, circumstances forbid it."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked, done with Takumi's games, "Father spoke of Ikona. I know you and I don't share a mother, but-!"

"That's exactly it, sister," Takumi said, his expression becoming completely neutral. "We don't share a mother, that's true. It's also true for me and you, when we look upon the other siblings."

Corrin's brows furrowed before her face lit up in realization. "You're a bastard?"

Takumi stared at Corrin with half-lidded eyes. "Oh, why, yes. Perhaps you should go to the court and loudly say that. See how quickly it descends into an argument."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that, well, when I was in Nohr, none of the royals shared a mother," Corrin explained sheepishly, "I understand if it's a sensitive topic for you. I suppose I am a bastard too."

"At least your mother had the word 'concubine' attached to her," Takumi spat.

That word, 'concubine', brought back unpleasant memories of Garon, and Corrin winced, which did not go unnoticed by Takumi.

"Oh yes, she was a concubine." He nodded. "Father found her somewhere or other. She was official, is what I am saying. Queen Ikona may not have liked your mother, but at least she understood the idea behind concubines. Not for me, however. No, I am here because father isn't the paragon of virtue he declares himself to be, that _image_ he projects onto others."

"Takumi," Corrin said quietly, "What happened?"

"It was just a few months after your mother had come around, actually, if the stories are to be believed," Takumi began, crossing his arms as he looked at the crib in the room. "Father got drunk. Too much sake. He didn't force himself on her; some say she held a candle for the king, you know. That's cold comfort when I came about just a few months later, and the courts became enraged."

Corrin looked down.

"Father calmed them down, somehow, and accepted me as his son, whether I came from the queen or not. But my mother would never be granted the same privilege. She was a commoner, how could she? She was chased out of the city the moment I was born, the king's protection not extending to her. There hasn't been a word from her since those days."

Corrin looked up, sympathy in her slitted, red eyes. "I'm sorry, Takumi."

Takumi spun around, disbelief on his face. "W-what? You're sorry?"

Corrin's lips thinned, and she nodded.

He stared at her, stunned for a moment before closing his eyes and waving a hand. "Ah, don't worry about it. That stuff is ancient history now."

"Even so, nobody deserves to have that happen to them," Corrin whispered, "Why didn't father protect her? Your mother?"

Takumi let out a humorless chuckle. "How should I know? He never told me why. My best guess? She was inconvenient, and father couldn't be bothered to deal with three women at once. And when you're the king, what you say, goes. Especially when the courts back you up. Anyway, like I said, ancient history. I've made peace with it."

Corrin looked at Takumi, gaze sympathetic. "Are you sure?"

"If I live up to the fact I am a bastard, the daimyos can't use it against me," Takumi declared, "Wear it like armor, and they'll never be able to hurt me. Not anymore."

Corrin frowned. "I know we just met, but I'll always see you as my brother, Takumi, no matter where we come from."

"Heh, I'll be sure to hold you to that, sister. The others say the same thing, but I can see it in their looks," Takumi replied, turning. "Now, we should probably get moving. Father would throw a fit if I just left you here to wallow in things you can't remember."

Silently, Corrin followed. A part of her wondered how the next few weeks would pan out. Considering how Takumi was however, she wagered it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows.

Not that Corrin much liked sunshine, anyhow.

* * *

Hoshido continued to both impress and disappoint Corrin.

It impressed her with its opulence. The people were happy when she went out to the town, exploring the main streets. The buildings were well-maintained and softer than they had been in Nohr. Whereas Nohr had rather spartan designs, Hoshido architecture embraced extravagance. Even with the underlying tension that she couldn't exactly place the source of, it was a bright and joyful country.

What disappointed her, however, were the treatment of those in the slums. The town of Shirasagi may have been rich, but if her short time in Windmire taught her anything, there would always be poverty, always be homeless, those who are rejected by society. While in Nohr, they had a chance; bandit gangs were commonplace, yes, but there was an attempt by many to band together to form mercenary companies or to join a militia. To get out of the city. Nohr thrived on practical skill. Meanwhile, in Shirasagi, the opposite was true. There was no aid offered to those who lined the back alleys, who shambled like walking corpses with their bellies distended and swollen from starvation. Even a few Nohrians were among them, and somehow they were outcasts among outcasts; not even the Hoshidans associated with them.

It was stupid, awful, and all things in between.

Such opulence, and they did nothing with it but hoard. Corrin's speech before she left for the Bottomless Canyon weeks before came back to rear their ugly head. Her opinion of the Nohrian king left much to be desired after all that she had learned, but if there was one thing she agreed with, it was the reliance on wealth, on greed. It was like she was looking at a city full of the younger Garon he spoke of.

Coming back from her trip into Shirasagi, Corrin needed something to distract herself from her inner turmoil. Anything would do. Thankfully, she ran into somebody who could provide such a distraction.

"Ah, Ryoma!" Corrin said, lighting up when she found her older brother in the courtyard of Castle Shirasagi. She was still wearing her cloak, so when he turned around to see her, he took a defensive stance, with feet spaced out and sword at the ready. "Woah, woah, it's me! See? It's Corrin!"

"Corrin?" Ryoma raised a brow and relaxed. "My apologies. For a moment I took you for an assassin. Why do you wear a cloak everywhere you go?"

Corrin walked into the courtyard, pulling her cloak tighter over her as the sun shined brilliantly in the sky. "It's my skin, brother. I can't stand being in the sun like this without it on."

"That is strange," Ryoma mumbled before quickly backpedaling, "You did not seem to be as averse to the sun when we were younger, although it has been many years since then."

"Maybe I was, but you guys didn't notice," Corrin theorized, looking down. "I still don't remember anything about back then."

"Give it time, sister. You have been here for precious few days. I am sure they will come to you eventually." Ryoma planted the tip of his blade in the ground. "Now, what can I do for you? I take it you didn't just come here to talk to me."

"And if I did?" Corrin asked.

"Well, not that I don't want to, but I am in the middle of my training," Ryoma explained, "We could talk later, if you wish. I'm much more conversational after I've had a good session."

"Hmm. How about I train with you? Maybe even spar?" Corrin suggested, crossing her arms with a smile. "I want to see how you mea- I want to see how you fight. How Hoshidans fight, I should say. I faced Rinkah not too long ago, but I'm not familiar with this type of swordplay."

Ryoma looked at Corrin differently, then, as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. He smiled, "I don't see why not. I wouldn't mind seeing what techniques they taught you in Nohr, myself. They may not rely on pure skill for their attacks, but what I have heard from our soldiers during skirmishes, they more than make up for it in raw strength."

"Great!" Corrin looked around before pouting. "Oh, I forgot. They took my sword."

Ryoma's eyes thinned. "They took your sword? Who?"

"Your retainer, Saizo!" Corrin said, "My sword! The one I had when I- when you guys recaptured me. The silver one!"

Realization dawned on Ryoma. "The Nohrian longsword, yes? The one made of that gleaming metal? It was quite impressive. The Nohrians do know how to work a forge, if nothing else."

"Yeah, that one! It was a gift from fath- it was a gift from Garon before I-" Corrin shook her head. "It was just a gift. It may not be anything other than a good sword but I still want it back."

Ryoma nodded. "I understand completely, Corrin. A good sword is more than just a weapon; it is an extension of one's body, of one's soul. I will have Saizo return it and then we can begin."

"Oh, and one other thing, brother!" Corrin called before Ryoma could summon Saizo, "I don't want you to hold anything back during this spar, alright? Give me everything you've got."

"Are you sure?" Ryoma raised a brow, putting a hand on the sword sheathed at his waist. "Do you mean what I think you mean, sister?"

Corrin nodded, a smirk on her face. "The Nohrian Prince, Xander, would always spar with me using Siegfried. It's one of Nohr's royal arms, you know. An ancient blade, and incredibly powerful."

Corrin felt it was obvious she was lying; she just wanted to see Ryoma's sword for all that it was worth. She saw electricity crackle along the grip as Ryoma viciously smiled back.

"So be it, sister. Be warned, I will not go easy on you!"

Corrin let out a laugh. "That's what I'm counting on, brother!"

* * *

Just a few seconds into her bout with Ryoma, and Corrin was convinced she had made a terrible, terrible mistake. The man was a red blur, striking at her with his lightning-blade as if he was a force of nature. To her credit, Corrin held her own for a while. With her silver sword safely in her hands again, she felt more confident than before. Sparring and battle was where she found her true solace, after all. Where laws and rules didn't truly matter, and the only thing that did was winning.

It was a liberating feeling, especially when Corrin was still cloistered inside the Northern Fortress. Even with those days long behind her, she still felt battle was the best way to get her blood pumping. Of course, she'd long figured out why her blood boiled so.

_My mother was a dragon._

It was a strange notion, one she had given precious little thought to. As she fought with Ryoma, however, they couldn't help but resurface. What if she were to use her dragon limbs then? Would she win? Would it only serve to alienate herself further? The possibilities were numerous.

Of course, thinking in the middle of a speedy battle was one way to lose one, which was exactly what happened when Ryoma swept her legs and she found herself splayed across the ground as if she had just been struck by an arrow. Sweat dripped down her brow, and to her satisfaction, Ryoma at least looked somewhat winded.

"They have taught you well, sister," Ryoma declared, sheathing his sword and holding his hand out to her. "But you still have a long way to go."

Corrin let out an airy laugh, putting her arms behind her back and looking at Ryoma's hand. "That's exactly what _he_ used to say too! You guys are really similar, you know that?"

Ryoma took a step back. "To whom?"

"Well, Xander. The guy I was just talking about. The Nohrian Prince, you know?" Corrin said, finally taking Ryoma's hand and getting back on her feet, "I didn't mean it as an insult, in case you were wondering! He and the other siblings in Nohr made me feel welcome, even when they… even with my unique features."

Ryoma stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh. "You consider them your siblings too, don't you?"

Corrin blinked. "Huh?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, sister," Ryoma stated, "You have known nothing else your entire life. If they made you feel welcome, then I can see how they would 'adopt' you, as it were. There is no shame in still feeling that way, even if you are with us now."

"Are you sure?" Corrin asked, sheathing her sword. "If it bothers you, I understand."

"I would be lying if I said it didn't," Ryoma admitted, "But I also must take your feelings into consideration. I must learn to understand other's perspectives if I am to become Hoshido's king someday. I see this as no different."

Corrin's lips thinned. "If it helps, I see you all as my siblings too. These past few days have been great, but I just don't know you all as well as I'd like."

Ryoma nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll start. Your sword!" Corrin's eyes sparkled. "Tell me about it!"

Ryoma raised a brow and put a hand on the sword's pommel. "Raijinto, you mean?"

"That's its name?" Corrin asked excitedly, bouncing on her heels. "Please, tell me more about it! I want to know everything!"

* * *

A week into Corrin's 'forced' integration into Hoshido, and things had begun to settle down. She had time, she realized. There was plenty of time. She had no idea what was happening off in Nohr, but to her disturbed realization, she was finding it harder and harder to focus on such a thing. It was distant, as if barely in her vision.

The other siblings definitely made her feel at home, even if she hadn't had the chance to speak to her father since she'd arrived. That was certainly strange, she felt. He had seemed so happy when she first arrived, and yet the minute she began to get used to everything, he was nowhere to be found. When she asked, her siblings were strangely quiet.

Even the castle staff were mum on the subject. There was something going on, and Corrin wanted to know what.

Corrin didn't get the chance, however. Not until she was strong-armed into doing something that nearly caused her to jump out of her own skin.

"Gods! Gods, gods, gods, _gooooooooods!_ " Corrin screamed, holding on for dear life as she and Hinoka flew through the sky, the wind screaming past them. "Hinoka! _Hinookaaaaaaa!_ I'm really scared!"

A laugh left the red-haired princess as she glanced back at her younger sister, a smile on her face. "Your first ride on a pegasus, I take it?"

It was her first time in the air at all. Camilla had offered Corrin several times to ride alongside her atop her wyvern, but she could never take her up on that offer. She was always scared of heights. Not so much when she was in a building, not that many buildings, if any, reached the height they were at.

Corrin cursed herself for being so easily coerced into riding on Hinoka's pegasus. The creature itself was cute, but riding on top of it was something else entirely.

"W-what gave it away!? Please, for the love of the gods, keep looking forward!" Corrin screamed, wrapping her arms tighter around Hinoka's waist.

"Don't worry about it so much, sister!" Hinoka laughed, turning back around and slowing her pegasus to a pleasant trot upon the winds. "There. Is that better?"

Corrin looked to her and then looked down, feeling a shiver go up her spine. "I-I mean, maybe a little bit? How in the devil did I let you talk me into this? I can't stop looking down!"

"It's not so bad once you get used to it, Corrin," Hinoka chuckled, "I actually find it really relaxing, just being up here, with nothing but the roaring winds beside me and the bright blue sky above me."

"What about the thousands of feet of air below you that leads to a bloody death?" Corrin asked, eyes wide.

"That's the trick, sister; don't think about it!" Hinoka winced, "Well, don't _not_ think about it, if that makes sense. You always want to remain aware of your height, but c'mon! Look how beautiful it is up here!"

Corrin finally gained the nerve to do as her sister said, and took a look around the sky. She had to admit, once she got over the initial shock and terror, it was rather serene. There was very little noise, very little anything. Everything was calm and peaceful. Of course, the sun was as irritating as ever, and she had to make sure she pulled up her hood whenever she had the chance, but beyond that, she felt as if she had found perhaps the most peaceful place in the world.

"N-now that you mention it," Corrin stammered before taking a deep breath and loosening her vice-like grip on Hinoka's waist, "It is tranquil up here. Peaceful. Why, I could almost-"

"Please, don't fall asleep."

Corrin lightly glared at her sister. "I wasn't going to! You didn't let me finish!"

Hinoka laughed. "I didn't need to! I could see it in your eyes!"

"Oh, and you're just an expert at reading people, huh?" Corrin shot back.

"Not entirely, no. Personally, I've always liked training and combat more. That doesn't mean you're not as open as a book, though. I'm a princess, too! I need to know these sorts of things," Hinoka quickly explained as she lightly banked her pegasus to the right, circling a large lake. She looked down. "I wonder if _she's_ down there."

"She?" Corrin asked, following Hinoka's gaze. "Who?"

"Hmph. I'm surprised you two haven't met yet. Azura usually sticks close to the castle. She only asks for special permission to visit this specific spot."

"Azura? Wait," Corrin racked her brain for where she had heard the name before. "I feel like I've heard that name before."

"I'm sure you have, she's a bit infamous," Hinoka shrugged. "It doesn't make much difference to me. I still have and will always see her as my sister, too."

"Sister? There's another one?" Corrin asked incredulously.

"Not by birth, Corrin," Hinoka answered, her voice barely audible as her pegasus began descending. "She's in the same position you were."

Corrin opened her mouth to ask something, but no words came forth.

Hinoka shook her head. "It's better off she tells you herself. It's not my place to speak for her. Besides, I think it's about time you met her."

Corrin was silent as Hinoka's pegasus continued to descend. The closer to the ground she got, the steadier her heart became. She could see someone, close by. An azure-blue light amongst the lapping waves of the shore. Long, flowing blue hair trailed behind her.

Hinoka's pegasus landed, trotting along the sandy ground before coming to a stop near the lake's shore with a huff. Hinoka pat her pegasus. "I'll wait here for you. I'll not get in your way as you introduce yourself."

_You are the ocean's gray waves…_

"Actually, Hinoka," Corrin said, dismounting. "I think I can find my own way back. You can go back to the palace, if you want."

Hinoka raised a brow. "Are you sure, sister? It's not that I have a problem with it or anything, but I – we – just got you back. If you were to be captured again-"

"I'm armed, and I won't let myself be taken willingly. Not this time," Corrin said, a hand on the pommel of her sword. "Besides, Azura's out here too. And if the Nohrians have made it all the way here, well, I'm pretty sure there'd be a lot more to worry about than two wayward princesses."

_Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach…_

Hinoka looked as if she was about to respond, before she let out a sigh instead. "Alright. Just make sure you're back before sundown, okay? Father will send out a search party for you if you don't."

Corrin nodded, smirking. "Don't worry, Hinoka. I've gone this long without being snatched again, haven't I?"

Hinoka snorted. "This kind of joking around hardly fits you, sister. But alright, have it your way. I'll see you later!"

In a burst of air and white feathers, Hinoka and her pegasus were gone. With her gone, Corrin felt herself drawn closer to where she saw Azura.

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time…_

Those words echoed in Corrin's head, over and over again. It was a song, a soothing lullaby, she felt. It resonated within her, as if it were a part of her very being. She could see Azura after a few moments of walking, and the sight she beheld took her breath away.

She was thin, but not unhealthily so, it seemed, considering the fluidity of her movements. She wore an intricate white dress with blue ribbons, alongside a decorated headdress that flowed alongside her long blue hair. To Corrin, it was like looking at a mirage, or a water nymph.

_The path is yours to climb…_

As the last words of the song echoed in her mind, Corrin felt completely at ease. Usually, Corrin would've been a nervous wreck upon trying to address someone like Azura. However, in that moment, all she felt was peace. Serenity, as if the world itself was lulled into a sense of calm that was difficult to come by.

"That was beautiful," She said suddenly.

Azura squeaked, turning around quickly with wide eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice low, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh. U-uh," Corrin chuckled sheepishly, "W-well I haven't been watching you for very long, if that makes you feel any better! Hinoka and I were just flying a minute ago and we saw you at the shore. Your name is Azura, right?"

Azura watched Corrin warily, her intense golden gaze not wavering for an instant. She carefully stepped out of the water; eyes still trained on Corrin. "That is my name, yes. You must have a good relationship with royalty to fly alongside a princess, though I have never seen you before."

"Well, she's my sister!" Corrin laughed, "I'd hope I have a good relationship with her! Er, well, even if we've only really known each other for a little over a week."

"Sister?" Azura echoed, her expression betraying no emotion. "She's your sister? Are you-?"

"Oh, I didn't say my name, did I?" Corrin let out a breath, "Sorry about that. I guess you could say I was a little spellbound! My name's Corrin. I've just gotten back to Hoshido here recently."

"Corrin?" Azura repeated, her gaze brightening slightly.

"Er, yes, that's my name," Corrin said awkwardly, holding her hands behind her back as Azura stepped forward. "Why, does that name mean anything to you?"

"You're the lost one," Azura stated, "The lost child, stolen by Nohr over a decade ago. The child of King Sumeragi and the Silent Dragon, Anankos."

Corrin's lips thinned and she nodded. "That's right."

Somehow, Azura managed a small smile. "It's good to meet you, then, Corrin. You may know me as Azura, fourth in line for the Nohrian throne."

Corrin's mouth slightly parted as she blinked. "You're-?"

"Did King Garon – did father not speak of me?" Azura asked, "Did he forget about me?"

"No!" Corrin replied forcefully, "He just never said your name! H-he implied enough, is what I mean to say! That means you're a political prisoner!"

"Please, lower your voice, Corrin," Azura whispered, eyes downcast. "Not that I believe anyone other than us is around. I'd just rather you not damage my ears."

"S-sorry," Corrin said, chuckling slightly as she scratched her scalp. "I just- I never expected to meet you. The other children – the siblings in Nohr, they never spoke about you, even if father sometimes did."

"I imagine not," Azura replied, her voice strangely level as she stood straight up. "I'm an inconvenience, Corrin. I am the reason there has not been a war yet. You were a reason too, though, and since you are here, there is not much stopping Hoshido from declaring war, I suspect."

"Declare war? This conversation is not going at all where I expected," Corrin mumbled to herself. She didn't even know what to do with all the information being cast her way. "I just really wanted to meet you, Azura, after we saw you from up high. Hinoka's already gone back, and I promised we would return by the time the sun went down."

Azura avoided Corrin's gaze, her expression caught somewhere between neutral and contemplating. After a moment, however, she nodded. "Very well, then. We have met, and there is little reason to stay around here. I will follow your lead home, Corrin."

* * *

The walk back to Castle Shirosagi, and through the town of Shirosagi itself, was a quiet one. Corrin and Azura walked side by side through the streets. Corrin was certain there was no danger; how could there be? Corrin was armed, even if Azura wasn't.

"What do you think of your birth country, Corrin?" Azura had asked out of the blue, while they were within the shadow of Castle Shirasagi. "Judging from your cloak, I take it you find the sunshine distasteful."

"Not distasteful, no," Corrin said quietly, " _Unbearable_ , more like. It irritates my skin so much I can hardly think, and it burns if it shines on me for too long. Other than that, I have had a great time. I just wish I could have met you with everyone else."

Azura closed her eyes. "King Sumeragi did not summon me that day. He usually leaves me to my own devices, as long as I do not leave the city outskirts."

"What?" Corrin asked, "Why not? You've been here for as long as I have been in Nohr. Er, that's what I assumed, anyway."

"You're correct," Azura nodded. "I was taken not long after you. As revenge, from what I understand. A princess for a princess. I am sure the Hoshidans would see it as even."

"That's not…" Corrin's expression faltered. "You don't like it here, do you?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not _I_ like it, Corrin," Azura said quietly, "Many have made it abundantly clear that I am nothing more than a political prisoner. Or, if they are feeling particularly hurtful, a pet."

"Pet!?" Corrin nearly shouted, stopping and staring at Azura incredulously. "You can't mean that. That can't be true. I know Hoshido is not perfect. But to think something like that – Azura, what happened?"

"What _hasn't_ happened?" Azura asked back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Corrin, you haven't been here for very long, I know that, but you must have seen it with your own eyes. If you are not a Hoshidan, other Hoshidans will look your way and sneer. They will barely contain their disgust. They see others as barbarians and savages. And since I am a foreign princess, you and I being one of the few things that kept Hoshido and Nohr from descending into outright war, that went doubly so for me."

"But," Corrin shook her head. "What about Ryoma? Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura? They must've tried to make you feel at home, right?"

"What are four people in the face of thousands?" Azura asked quietly.

"I, Azura, I don't know what to say," Corrin replied after a few moments.

"It's okay," Azura stated, walking forward again. "I have made peace with my place in the world, Corrin. Hopefully, one day, you will too."

Corrin meant to say something, but all that came was silence. Balling her hands into fists, she followed Azura back to Castle Shirasagi.

* * *

When they arrived, the last rays of sunlight lazily shining over the horizon, Corrin did not expect the welcome she got. Ryoma sat at the top of the steps, flanked by Sakura. He apprised both Corrin and Azura, arms crossed.

"You have been out for a long time. I was beginning to suspect you had run away," Ryoma intoned, looking down at them.

"I would never! I promised Hinoka!" Corrin declared, glaring back up at her older brother. "I'd never run away after having just met you, Ryoma!"

The black-haired samurai coughed. "That was actually meant to be a joke, but I suppose it went over poorly. Azura."

"Ryoma," Azura replied, her pale face expressionless.

"Either way, it is good to have you two here. I have something important to discuss," Ryoma claimed, looking to Sakura for a moment.

"So important it must be said outside, on the cold steps of the castle?" Azura asked.

"It will only take a moment, sister," Ryoma stated before taking a deep breath. "It has come to my attention, while father has been busy with Yukimura, that toward the north, a village is under siege by a small army of Faceless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, an entire chapter dedicated to nothing but character interactions. I'd say the pacing has slowed to a crawl, but honestly, if I did Aberration in this style, it would've been far lengthier than it already is. I already moved two scenes from two different POVs from this chapter to the next. Don't worry; things will pick up again soon. I promise!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully my changes aren't too radical. I mean, seriously, hair color is consistent for every royal sibling except Takumi. Where the hell did the white hair come from?
> 
> Here's a link to our Discord: discord .gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
